Un plan qué salió mal
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Sakura busca venganza, pero encontrará algo completamente diferente cuando se acerque al pelirrojo solitario. Mi primer SasoSaku O:-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Un plan que sale mal.**_

 _ **Por: Drama y Romance**_

 _ **Capitulo: 1**_

 _ **Te odio.**_

 _ **XX**_

Sonó la campana que avisaba el fin de clases, todos los alumnos volaron de sus mesas hacia la salida ansiosos por salir. Yo por otro lado estaba mirando con calma a los chicos y chicas amontonados en la entrada.

Soy Sakura Haruno alumna de primer grado en Konoha High School, una chica tranquila que buscaba pasar desapercibida sin lograrlo. Mi cabello rosa chicle me hacía resaltar más de lo normal.

—Sakura.

Regresando a la realidad mire hacia la única amiga que tenía. Ella era Hinata Hyuuga una chica tímida y bastante miedosa, pero amable y buena amiga.

—Hola Hinata, veo que no estas corriendo como todos.

Me levante y comencé a guardar mis cosas.

—Bueno...es que...

Ella miro hacia la puerta con las mejillas rojas. Los chicos de uniforme negro que siempre se reunían en ese sitio estaban ocupando la mayor parte del pasillo, pero de entre todos él que más le causaba conflicto era el rubio ruidoso ojiazul que molestaba a su hermano con alguna broma inmadura.

Naruto Uzumaki el chico del que Hinata estaba enamorada.

—Si lo se Naruto-sempai esta hay.

Me acomode la mochila y suspire profundamente mirando hacia el grupo de chicos. Otro día tratando de soportar a las pesadas de Ino y Karin.

—Sa...Sakura...podemos tomar el otro pasillo—sugirió Hinata renuente a moverse más allá de la puerta.

—Claro que no, solo ignóralas.

Valiente como pocas veces jale del brazo a mi amiga y caminamos por el espacio libre que dejaban los akatsuki. Era odioso sentir sus miradas sobre mí y escuchar sus susurros.

—Hey, mira quien es...la chica muda y la cabello de chicle.

Me detuve y mire con molestia a la chica rubia. Ino Yamanaka, la seguidora ferviente de los akatsuki, ella solo se sentía invencible porque era novia de uno de ellos, pero era una completa fanfarrona.

—Oh, si es la numero dos—respondí sin mostrarme asustada.

— ¿Eres Ino verdad?

Una exclamación de incredulidad vino del hermano de Naruto, Deidara.

—Que simpática.

Ino junto a su amiga Karin adoptaron una postura que según ellas las hacía verse más atemorizantes.

—Dime empollona, que hacen pasando por aquí, que están ciegas o que.

Claro se me había olvidado el grupo de idiotas.

—Este no es su rincón privado para sus reuniones Ino—respondí comenzando a caminar pero ella se puso delante mio.

—Déjanos pasar.

Ella negó.

—Y que si no lo hago, que harás pelo de chicle.

Los chicos silbaron.

—Solo...quítate de mi camino.

Hinata detrás de mi trato de calmarme pero estaba al borde con ella. Si uno de los profesores no hubiera aparecido juro que de verdad me encargaría de arrancarle esos pelos teñidos que tenía.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? —cuestiono Kakashi sensei alejando la mirada de su inseparable libro.

—Nada profesor.

Ino le dio una sonrisa poco creíble al profesor de cabellos grises y expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¿De verdad Sakura?

Suspirando asentí regresando a mi personalidad de siempre.

—Si sensei—respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Algo que pareció ser suficiente para su mente aguda.

—Bueno...

Regresando a su lectura el profesor siguió su camino mientras Hinata y yo continuábamos sintiendo la mirada de la rubia sobre mí.

Para cuando llegamos a la entrada Hinata suspiro aliviada.

—Eso estuvo cerca Sakura—dijo mirando hacia arriba.

—Sí, que bueno que fue Kakashi sensei y no alguno de los otros.

Mirando distraídamente hacia la cancha de deportes sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando vi a Sasuke-kun. Estaba tan enamorada de él desde que estudiábamos en la misma escuela.

Pero obviamente él ni siquiera me daba una mirada.

Quizá por eso éramos yo y Hinata tan cercanas, ambas sufríamos por no ser correspondidas.

XX

De una de las ventanas Ino miraba hacia Sakura que estaba embobada con Sasuke. Ella la odiaba, detestaba sus aires de soy la señorita perfecta, le hacia enfurecer cuando no se doblegaba ante su presencia como su amiga Hinata.

Sentía que debía darle una lección por querer ponerse a su nivel.

Vio como esta trataba de atraer la atención del frio chico Uchiha y sonrió anchamente.

—Oye Karin.

La pelirroja dejo de jugar con su cabello para prestarle atención a su amiga.

—Aun eres amiga de Sasuke-kun verdad.

Como si fuera lo más obvio ella asintio.

— ¿Crees que puedas convérselo de algo? —pregunto con una expresión malvada.

—Claro, ¿de qué?

Ino se acercó a susurrarle el plan que provoco una sonrisa igual de cruel en la cara de la chica.

XX

Era de noche cuando regresaba de casa de Hinata cuando recordé que tenía que pasar a comprar algo para preparar la cena así que me desvié hacia la tienda. Compre algunas verduras y pollo, mientras iba a la caja registradora un borrón rojo se me adelanto.

—Qué crees que estás haciendo.

Dirigiendo sus ojos color marrón profundo. Ni siquiera se inmuto o hizo una mueca.

—Qué te parece que hago niña.

No, este tipo estaba alterando mis nervios.

—Yo estaba antes que tú— mencione señalando mi canasta.

— ¿Y?

—Que eres idiota.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Bueno tú eres la que está haciendo preguntas inútiles—dijo con calma.

—Claro...sabes que, mira tú solo tienes esto y parece que no tienes prisa.

Apunto de hacerlo a un lado la cajera se aclaró la garganta.

—Hey, te dije que.

Sin hacerme caso pajo su bebida y salió dejándome con cara de incredulidad.

"Que tipo tan más grosero" pensé arrogando con fuerza mis cosas.

—Buenas noches—saludo la cajera.

—Buenas noches.

De repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Metí mi mano en mi mochila y lo saque para ver el mensaje de texto.

"Nos vemos en la parte trasera de la escuela mañana S. U"

De repente sentí la cara muy caliente. S.H, sería posible que sea un mensaje de él, ¡de Sasuke-kun!

Claro, tenía que ser él, pero... dios que podría querer conmigo.

Emocionada paje a la cajera y me fui toda sonriente a la estación del buss.

¿Sería que por fin mis deseos se harían realidad?

XX

Sakura esa noche soñó tantos posibles escenarios con Sasuke y hasta al levantarse mientras preparaba su desayuno tarareaba una canción. Ella estaba lejos de imaginar lo que le esperaba.

XX

Sasori miro a su amigo rubio con fastidio. Eran las siete de la mañana y él ya estaba tan temprano fastidiándolo con otra de sus tonterías y para colmo también estaba aquí su clon.

—Vamos como un favor.

—No, y ya váyanse de mi casa.

Ino desde la puerta rodo los ojos con fastidio.

—Vamos sempai, es para algo importante. Si nos ayudas prometemos salir y no volver a molestare.

Sasori cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para después exhalar profundamente.

—Está bien, pero más les vale que no los vuelva a ver por aquí par de clones.

Sasori era un genio en la computación, un haker extraordinario. Pero Deidara e Ino solo le solicitaron poner un par de cámaras que transmitieran en vivo en la página social de la escuela, ¿para qué?, eso no lo pregunto por qué honestamente no le importaba solo que lo dejaran en paz con sus asuntos.

—Gracias Sasori hum —dijo Deidara sonriente.

—Sí, claro.

Recogiendo su mochila se fue a sacar su motocicleta de la cochera.

XX

En la escuela Sasuke cerró con fuerza su casillero y se giró hacia la pelirroja que le sonreía coquetamente.

— ¿Para qué quieres que vaya hay?—pregunto con fastidio.

—Bueno, es que esa chica Sakura me pidió ese favor Sasuke-kun y...

Karin fingía sentir simpatía por la pelirosa.

—Solo ve y escúchala, si no te agrada díselo y ya.

Sasuke negó y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la escuela con Karin a sus espaldas. Un grupo de chicos se amontonaban en las ventanas gracias a que Ino había corrido la voz. Sakura estaba tan absorta tratando de calmar sus latidos fuertes y no le presto atencion a lo que algunos murmuraban algunos chicos.

Ella espero desde temprano y hasta el momento que estaba por rendirse lo vio aparecer.

—Sa...Sasuke-kun... —susurro nerviosa.

—Yo...yo recibí tu mensaje y...quería decirte que me siento de la misma manera.

—De que manera Sakura.

Ella se sintió tan pequeña cuando vio la frialdad en los ojos negros del menor de los Uchiha.

—Bueno...yo vi tu mensaje y pensé que...pensé que tu...

Alguien a sus espaldas soltó una carcajada. Sakura no tenía que girarse para saber que era Ino, ella apretó los puños con fuerza y estrecho los ojos.

—Pensaste que él te confesaría su amor S-a-k-u-r-a, que tonta eres.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe la chica miro esperanzada al chico que simplemente agitaba la cabeza.

—Díselo Sasuke-kun, lo mucho que te fastidia.

Él no aseguro pero tampoco desmintió nada, gruño y se giró para irse. Fue entonces cuando Sakura escucho al grupo explotar en carcajadas y burlas.

Quería con tantas fuerzas llorar que simplemente negó y salió corriendo mientras Ino y Karin hacían muecas victoriosas.

Hinata que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido trato de llamar a la pelirosa pero ella salió corriendo fuera de la escuela. Miro con odio a las otras chicas, recogió su mochila y fue por donde huyo su amiga.

Arriba en las aulas de la planta alta Deidara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien lo tenía contra la pared.

— ¡Grandísimo imbécil que hiciste!

Deidara estaba aterrado pero no lo demostró por qué los demás Akatsukis estaban también presentes, solo se quedó mirando los ojos enfurecidos de Sasori.

—Tranquilo...todo fue idea de Ino.

Los otros Akatsukis miraron con lastima al chico. Ninguno había estado de acuerdo con esto de la humillación, solo Deidara-claro coaccionado por su novia-obviamente.

— ¡Por eso te atreviste a hacer mal huso de mis cámaras!

Sasori exhalo. Ya podía escuchar a los profesores exigiendo los nombres de los responsables.

— ¿Sabes que acabas de hacer?—pregunto refiriéndose a todo este desastre en él que lo había involucrado, pero Deidara solo podía pensar en que estaba quedándose sin aire.

De repente apareció una mujer mayor de cabello morado. Ella miro de entre todos al pelirrojo que estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—Sasori, puedes venir un momento.

Soltando al rubio se giró a ver a la mujer y se fue con ella.

XX

Sakura mientras tanto no paro de correr hasta que llego a su casa, se fue al baño y tomo del cajón unas tijeras. Exhalando profundamente con la calla llena de lágrimas tomo con fuerza sus mechones largos y llorando se los arranco con rencor. Estaba llorando tan fuerte que no escucho a alguien más subiendo.

— ¡Sakura!

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando la vio e inmediatamente fue a quitarle las tijeras. Ella había estado tan orgullosa de su cabello, era triste verla así cuando era la más fuerte de las dos.

—Ya Sakura, no llores más son unos idiotas.

Sakura miro a su amiga en medio de su desesperación. Ella más que nadien comprendía como se sentía la humillación, cosas más terribles le habían pasado.

—Tienes que demostrarles que no te afectan.

Sakura negó ¿cómo?, esas arpías ya lo habrían subido a la red de la escuela, se había convertido en la burla de toda la escuela.

—Pero, todos...esas fotos...

Hinata le sonrió ella conocía a alguien que podría ayudarlas. Pero ahora lo importante era que la chica se calmara.

—Neji-Nissan puede ayudarnos, él es muy bueno con las computadoras, no es el fin del mundo Sakura—dijo la oji perla optimista tomando del brazo a su amiga para sacarla del baño.

—Qué tal si vamos a la sala y vemos la televisión mientras esperamos a Neji.

Hinata saco su móvil y procedió a llamar a su primo. Mientras bajaban a la sala Sakura más calmada le dio una mirada avergonzada a su amiga.

—Creo que hice una gran estupidez.

—Mmm... no es tan malo, solo necesitaremos un par de tijeras y algo de paciencia.

Sakura no estaba tan convencida pero dejo que ella la ayudara. Se pasaron todo el día viendo melodramas y comiendo golosinas mientras se quejaban sobre la rubia y la pelirroja. Sakura no paraba de tocar su cabello cortó con el pensamiento irónico de que se sentía al menos más cómoda.

Con un cabello tan largo siempre malos ratos por culpa de que siempre se enredaba y le estorbaba cuando estaba en clases de deportes.

Sonó la puerta y Hinata fue a abrir recibiendo a su primo.

—Adelante pasa Neji-kun.

El chico de larga cabellera castaña asintio y fue a la sala donde Sakura estaba mirando en su móvil la página de la escuela. Tal y como lo esperaba había montones de videos y fotografías haciendo burla de su vergonzoso rechazo. Ella exhalo profundamente y miro a los Hyuuga.

—Crees que de verdad puedas quitar las fotografías Neji-kun.

Neji que estudiaba en otra escuela había escuchado sobre la humillación que recibió la pelirosa por casualidad mientras venia en el buss. Antes de llegar se metió en la página y reviso la entidad de quien los había subido, se sorprendió de ver que era nada menos que el escorpión rojo; el mejor haker que conocía de todo Konoha y Suna.

—Bueno eso intentare.

Las chicas lo vieron sacar su portátil y ponerse a trabajar.

En la casa de Sasori el pelirrojo estaba trabajando en algo con su portátil y le llamo la atención ver que alguien había entrado en su perfil. Arqueo una ceja y vio que estaba dando vueltas entre sus fotos e información personal. Rápidamente lo detuvo lanzando un par de controles.

—Me descubrió.

Neji gruño cuando su cursor no se movía y la pantalla parpadeaba hasta que una lista de letras y números en verde aparecieron.

— ¿Que pasa Neji? —cuestiono Hinata cuando vio su frustración.

—Me envió un virus, tendré que reiniciar el equipo.

Sasori espero y volvió a aparecer con un virus bastante fácil de neutralizar. El tipo al parecer quería borrar sus archivos por medio de un archivo infectado. Debía de reconocer que era bueno, el virus que le envió habría freído un equipo si no se contaba con los programas necesarios de protección y respaldo.

Moviendo los dedos con gran habilidad por las teclas sonrió complacido.

—No puede ser, como es que hizo eso.

Neji buscaba sus archivos pero había desaparecido por completo, sus programas, fotos y canciones habían sido sustituidos por imágenes del familiar símbolo del escorpión.

Dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa y suspiro. Por nada le llamaban "maestro" era demasiado astuto.

—Ya no están.

Sakura estaba feliz.

—Qué, ¿pero cómo? —se preguntaba Neji interiormente sorprendido.

—Oh, gracias Neji-kun, gracias.

Hinata se acercó a su primo.

— ¿Sabes quién fue él que algo tan terrible? —pregunto sacando al chico de su estupor.

—Sí, bueno algo así.

Hinata arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Neji chasqueo la lengua.

—Es un tipo bastante bueno, nadie sabe realmente que aspecto tiene. Lo único que conozco de él es este símbolo.

Les mostro a ambas chicas la imagen. Sakura sintió un extraño deja vu, estaba completamente segura que ya lo había visto antes en alguna parte.

—En la tienda.

Hinata asintio. Ella le había hablado de él esta mañana.

—Ese tipo, el pelirrojo grosero

Sakura recordó entonces el símbolo en la mochila que traía colgando del hombro. No podía equivocarse, era el mismo símbolo.

—Es un chico pelirrojo, tiene los ojos marrones y no es muy alto.

Hinata casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Ella sabía de quien estaba hablando su amiga, él estaba en su clase de arte.

—Yo sé quién es Sakura, se llama Sasori y es de akatsuki—le dijo mirándola.

—A sí.

—Sí, mañana tenemos que hablar con la directora Tsunade.

Sakura negó.

— No, yo quiero vengarme personalmente de ellos Hinata.

Hinata se inmuto por el resentimiento en los ojos de su amiga.

—Pero Sakura...

Neji fue a ponerle una mano en el hombro para detenerla. Era extraño pero entendía a qué se refería Sakura.

—Ella tiene razón Hinata, hay personas que merecen recibir un trago de su propia medicina—explico sonriéndole a la chica de cabello azulado.

Ella miro a su amiga y suspiro sabiendo que nada que comenzara a si podría resultar bien.

"Te odio, te odio Sasori"

Pensó Sakura furiosa y con deseos de venganza.

 _ **XX**_

 _ **Ok este es mi primer fic SasoSaku espero les guste y no se olviden de comentar ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un plan que salió mal.

Capitulo: 2

Aunque no quiera.

XX

Era difícil caminar atraves de los pasillos y fingir que no escuchaba los murmullos, era complicado no voltear y ver una mueca burlona en la cara de sus compañeros.

"No recuerdo que fuera tan complicado"

Sakura cerró su casillero después de vaciar todo el contenido inservible en la caja de cartón que tenía pensado tirar a la basura y miro hacia los otros chicos ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Nadien en todo Konoha High School hablaba de otra cosa que el rechazo del chico más hacia la chica del cabello rosa.

Porque, por cierto nadien podía recordar su nombre.

Ella aun después de ser expuesta como una chica patética que creía que el tipo más popular del instituto se fijaría en ella, era aún conocida como la chica del cabello rosa.

Algo bueno, supuso después de calmarse.

Sakura camino hacia el bote de basura y dejo caer la caja para después irse a buscar su nuevo salón de clases.

—Sala dos...

Mirando ocasionalmente las placas de metal en las puertas Sakura encontró la que buscaba al final. Ella empujo tímidamente la puerta atrayendo la atención de la mujer mayor de pelo morado y facciones sabias.

Ella era la señora Chiyo Akatsuna, la maestra de arte más antigua en todo el instituto.

—Mmm...Buenos días...

Chiyo dejo de explicar sobre el arte en la vida para enfocarse en su nueva alumna. Le hizo señas a la chica para que acercara.

—Eres Sakura Haruno verdad, ve siéntate.

Sakura miro hacia donde le señalaba la mujer, por un momento fugas marrón cumplió con verde. Ella interiormente apretó los puños con fuerza y maldigo su suerte. Pero como no quería meterse en problemas el primer día en su nueva clase se fue a sentar en el espacio libre del pupitre compartido.

Era como en su antigua clase solo que aquí había más chicos que chicas.

Por cierto Hinata estaba dándole miradas de preocupación desde su lugar que compartían con Kankuro.

"Quiero que sufra también"

Chiyo retomo su clase mientras enviaba miradas de advertencia hacia el pelirrojo mal humorado.

—Bueno, como estaba contándoles... desde la antigüedad el ser humano ha encontrado maneras de expresarse por medio de la pintura y escultura...con la evolución han aprendido y dominado su propio estilo y manera de ver la vida desde su punto de vista.

Sakura está de más interesada. Ella solía pintar cuando estaba en el internado donde su padre la envió apenas tuvo la edad necesaria, no eran nada como las ilustraciones que la profesora les mostraba, pero expresaban esa gran necesidad que tuvo desde pequeña.

—Hasta ahora los he dirigido para crear alguna obra, pero ahora quiero me muestren su propio punto de vista, quiero que plasmen su momento más feliz.

Muchos se quejaron.

—Nada chicos, a hacer equipos.

Sakura suspiro preocupada, no conocía a nadien aun y Hinata estaba teniendo un momento difícil cuando dos chicos le pidieron hacer equipo. Ella a veces no podía decir que no, era demasiado amable.

Sakura Pov:

Sin querer le di un vistazo al pelirrojo a mi lado. No parecía ser el tipo de persona amigable, era más como demasiado confiado en sí mismo. Bien, si él estaba por su lado yo también.

Mi voz interior estuvo de acuerdo...pero...

— ¿Estás tú sola Sakura?

—Si señora.

Chiyo se cruzó de brazos y negó.

—Nada de eso, Sasori puede ser tu pareja.

El susodicho se inmuto rápidamente.

—No—dijo este alzando la voz.

—Recuerdo que aquí la profesora soy yo.

La mujer tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara que hizo que me preguntara que clase de relación tenían esos dos. Ella lo veía con una mueca maternal, toda la clase estuvo dándole miradas severas cada que lo atrapaba mirando más allá de su cuaderno de dibujo.

—No...Estoy bien solo...

—Yo también señora.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

—Sakura, ¿has hecho antes un proyecto así tu sola? —me pregunto mirándome con atención.

—No, pero...

Sonó la campana pero la profesora pidió esperáramos unos minutos.

—Es una tarea complicada Sakura—me dijo directamente sin desmentir sus adelantadas suposiciones, algo que encendió mi perseverancia. Yo estaba más que segura de poder sola con todo esto, después de todo ya tenía practica en esto de trabajar sola.

—No importa...no me apetece estar con alguien que no me quiere a su alrededor.

Sin esperar que debatiera mi argumento tome mi bolso y salí después de azotar la puerta. Me fui sola porque Hinata aún estaba ocupada con esos dos chicos. Pasando a su lado le hice señas de que estaría afuera y me fui al campo de futbol.

Solio pasar más tiempo hay que en la cafetería. Era tranquilo sin todos esos cavernícolas pateando el balón y bromeando como niños.

Solo sacaba mi i pod y me sentaba en la última grada tarareando para mí misma. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en cuan triste era la vida escolar para mí y en lo hueca que podía estar la gente para subestimar a otra.

Era ofensivo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Desde pequeña tuve mucha práctica siendo ignorada y vista como carga indeseada.

—Sakura.

Dejando de lado mis recuerdos sombríos mire a Hinata.

— ¿Estas bien?, la profesora está buscándote y...

Frene a mi amiga levantando la mano.

—No le dijiste donde estoy verdad.

—No, pero ¿qué paso?

Suspire.

—Nada, solo que no acepte convertirme en la carga de nuevo.

Hinata se sentó a mi lado.

—Ese chico se negó verdad, siempre lo hace, no es personal.

—Sí, lo sé...pero no quiero forzarlo a ayudarme.

Recordando malos ratos mire hacia la escuela.

— ¿De verdad son tan difíciles las tareas en esta clase? —pregunte con algo de temor por lo que estaba por venir.

—Bueno, sí lo son...

—Si...pero...estaré bien...

—Sakura, sé que sonara como una locura, pero no creo que sea tan mala idea que trabajes con Akatsuna-san...él es...bueno en esta clase.

—Claro, que es ¿un genio?

—"..."

Hinata asintio provocando que saltara.

—La profesora Chiyo es una buena persona, ella sabe lo que hace juntándote con su nieto.

Estaba sorprendida, ahora entendía por que la profesora miraba de esa manera a ese chico. A sí que por eso andaba él en la escuela tan tranquilo, su abuela era una profesora.

— ¿Y qué harás?, ¿seguirás con esto de hacer todo tu sola?

Sintiéndome de repente mal por como reaccione decidí que por lo menos le pediría una disculpa a la profesora. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener un nieto tan malditamente arrogante.

—No lo sé, pero por ahora hay que ir al comedor antes de que suene la campana.

Fin pov

Ambas fueron al comedor donde como siempre eran molestadas por Ino y Karin. Pero según una parte de su cambio Sakura fijo que esta vez no les haría caso a sus comentarios estúpidos, así que se mantuvo estoica hasta que un chico familiar se sentó sin ser invitado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto fríamente mirando a Sasori que para colmo tenía una cara de molestia extrema que provocaría que la antigua Sakura saltara fuera de su piel. Pero ahora imito la frialdad con la que la trataba en la clase.

—Mira, si lo que quieres es decirme lo que ya entendí te agradecería dejaras de molestarme.

"WOW" susurraron los chicos akatsuki más que pasmados con la respuesta de la chica. Algunos incluso preguntaron cómo se llamaba la valiente.

—No.

— ¿No?

Sasori tenía uno de esos momentos donde no sabía cómo expresarse y Sakura se dio cuenta. Ella arqueo una ceja preguntándose que estaba causándole tanto conflicto.

—Sobre...sobre el proyecto...

Le dio una mirada a su abuela que sonreía despreocupadamente. Tenía que hacerlo aunque su desmesurado orgullo perdiera una pequeña porción.

— ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Todos los que estaban cerca aguantaron la repiracion, al fondo un grupo de chicas fans del pelirrojo apretaron sus latas de soda con fuerza, los akatsuki juraron que ese no podía ser su amigo. Sonó el timbre pero todos estaban pendientes de lo que diría Sakura.

—No.

¡NO!

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de Sasori y las exclamaciones de absoluta sorpresa Sakura se levantó con Hinata detrás de ella. Él la miro hasta que desapareció y apretó los puños cuando la vio sonreír divertida con lo que acababa de hacerle.

Detrás de él su abuela rio.

—No estabas pensando que ella aceptaría así como así después de como la traste ¿o sí?

—Yo te dije que está bien solo.

Chiyo negó.

—Eso no fue parte de trato Sasori.

—Pero ella no quiere.

—Bueno, tal parece que tendrás que convencerla, que tal si te disculpas.

Sasori hizo una mueca de total desagrado.

XX

Sakura caminaba a su casa sola cuando por el reflejo de un estate de una tienda alcanzo a ver una mancha roja y una rubia. Ella arqueo una ceja y continúo caminando hasta el final de la calle.

Espero que ellos llegaran al hidrante para dar la vuelta en la esquina y echarse a correr hacia el callejón. Espiando a los dos miembros de akatsuki que estaban siguiéndola ella se echó para atrás cuando Deidara se giró.

Camino por el callejón hasta las escaleras que regresaban a la calle por donde había pasado y se metió en una de las tiendas. Mientras miraba hacia los chicos confundidos se preguntaba que podían querer con ella.

Mientras tanto Sasori se preguntaba cómo es que ella había caminado tan rápido para escabullirse de su vista. De reojo miro a su amigo rubio y negó cuestionándose porque de todos los akatsuki tenía que traerlo a él.

—Esto no está funcionando.

Deidara lo miro.

—Lo está, es uno de mis planes más brillantes. Solo tenemos que ir y hablar con sus padres y listo.

Sasori al escucharlo con más calma no se sentía mejor. Esto era tan fuera de su estilo pero acepto porque no tenía un plan en mente que incluyera "amabilidad" o eso que quiso explicarle su abuela.

—Bien y cuál es su casa.

Deidara señalo la casa grande rosa llena de flores.

—Es más que obvio—dijo adelantándose y cruzando la calle hacia la puertezuela de madera color blanco.

Sakura caminaba con cautela hacia su casa tratando de no llamar la atención hacia ella. Mientras se escabullía por su jardín escuchaba a Sasori regañar a su amigo ya que el perro de su vecina estaba ladrándoles sin parar.

Se mantuvo con la espalda pegada a la cerca y la mano en la boca ahogando las risas que amenazaban con escapársele.

Esto será divertido.

— ¿Quiénes son? —cuestiono un anciana mal humorada saliendo de su casa.

Ambos chicos arquearon una ceja cuando escucharon el nombre del perro que seguía dándoles miradas de muerte.

—Umm, estamos buscando a...

Deidara miro a su amigo pero él no recordaba el nombre de la chica (°-°)

—Una amiga y...

La anciana negó.

—No, no quiero comprar nada.

Deidara agito la cabeza.

—No señora, estamos...

La mujer lo detuvo.

—No, dije que no señorita—dijo más alto de lo normal agitando las manos provocando una venita en la sien del rubio.

— ¡Soy un chico!

Sakura se partía de la risa.

—No te escucho hija.

Lanzando un suspiro Sasori se alejó y se fue pero paro cuando reconoció el cabello rosa entre los arbustos.

Sakura: 2 Sasori: 0

XX

Durante varias ocasiones Sakura vio al familiar chico pelirrojo rondar la calle con su amigo rubio, ella podía jurar que sentía su mirada atraves de los vidrios oscuros de la ventana desde donde solía espiarlos. Era divertido debía admitir para sí y su gato sentado en el alfeizar.

Era entretenido idear al final de clases una manera de escaparse de esos dos. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse que podía querer con ella.

— ¿Sakura estas hay?

La voz de su madrastra la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Si ya escuche, papa envió un paquete ¿Y?

Pasando una mano por la cabeza blanca de su gato Sakura hecho un vistazo al patio, hoy parecía ser el día que se rendiría.

—Se supone es para que compres comida y lo que necesites.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

—Si revisare el buzón, adiós.

Colgando encendió las luces de afuera y salió con las llaves de la puerta balanceándolas en sus manos, pero cuando vio al chico recargado ociosamente junto a su buzón hizo un mohín.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—Te lo dije, somos un equipo.

—No recuerdo estar de acuerdo con eso.

Decidida a regresa a su casa Sakura se dio la vuelta pero cuando la llamo se detuvo más por sorpresa que por consideración al chico, ¿él acababa de decir lo que escucho?

—Que dijiste.

—Sakura.

Sakura negó.

—No, eso no, lo ultimo

— ¿Lo siento? —cuestiono Sasori con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una expresión de desinterés.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros, por nada del mundo estaba repitiéndolo.

—Mira, todo esto es idea de mi abuela ok.

Sakura entorno los ojos en él.

—Y si es así porque insistes tanto—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Sakura negó.

—Sabes que tienes razón, suerte buscando a alguien más porque yo no quiero trabajar contigo.

Lanzando una maldición Sasori escucho como ella azotaba la puerta y apagaba las luces.

XX

Sábado por la mañana Chiyo se dio cuenta que su nieto estaba en la mesa apuñalando literalmente su desayuno.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —Cuestiono sentándose en el asiento libre— ¿Funciono eso de esperar afuera de su casa?

Sasori le dio una mirada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba riendo.

—Esto te parece gracioso verdad.

—Bueno cuando fui a recogerte a la estación de policía acusado de acosador me pareció...curioso tu método Sasori.

Chiyo bebió un sorbo de café.

—Porque no solo intentas...ser más amable...usa tu encanto.

Sasori negó.

—Odio cuando te haces la graciosa abuela.

XX

Sakura chasqueo la lengua cuando nada vino a su cabeza, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo esto. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la suerte de su promedio perfecto.

Sin querer pensó en Sasori y el consejo de Hinata.

— ¿De verdad será tan bueno?

El gato en su jaula silbo cuando el pequeño perro comenzó a ladrarle. Sakura dejo de ver el cielo y miro al curioso can.

—Oye.

Echando a un lado a su gato toco el lomo del animal, era tan lindo que no pudo evitar cargarlo.

—Hiruko.

Reconociendo la voz Sakura se giró hacia el chico pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que el perro saltaba de sus brazos y corría hacia Sasori.

—No es cierto.

Sakura interiormente se golpeó la frente. Sasori levanto a su perro y echo un vistazo hacia el gato blanco junto a una libreta abierta con malos bocetos de una escultura incompleta.

— ¿Es eso tu proyecto?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Sakura se apresuró a cerrar su cuaderno.

—Si es así reprobaras niña—dijo con un bostezo manteniendo quieto a su perro que parecía haber recordado su pleito con el gato.

—Bueno es problema mio.

—No realmente, mira tú quieres aprobar y yo tener las vacaciones libres, aunque ninguno de los dos quiera tenemos que trabajar juntos así que.

Sakura rodo los ojos, claro él era un hueco akatsuki. Pero tenía cierta razón y sí que necesitaba ayuda.

—Ok, está bien...solo porque es necesario

Sasori sonrió, al final al menos consiguió un punto.

XX

Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza he estado ocupada recientemente y no había podido actualizar, pero me tomo un tiempo para ver sus comentarios y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios ;) hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Un plan que salió mal.

Capitulo: 3

Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

XX

Chiyo regresaba del supermercado cuando al entrar por la puerta se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su nieto en su tono usual frio e impaciente. Esto encendió más su curiosidad y fue a la sala donde se encontró con Sakura mal humorada discutiendo con Sasori.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

—Humm

Sasori suspiro y miro hacia otro lado.

—Eres una tonta.

Sakura cerró los puños. Su interior le gritaba que le diera un buen puñetazo, pero cuando vio a Chiyo de pie detrás de su nieto se levantó y saludo a su profesora.

—Buenas tardes señora Chiyo.

—Hola Sakura.

La anciana le sonrió.

—Valla veo que mi nieto logro convencerte.

Sakura miro de soslayo a Sasori y gruño.

—Sí, él es molestamente insistente—dijo recordando las veces que lo vio rondando afuera.

—Eso parece.

Chiyo rio nerviosamente.

—Pero, parece que tienen un problema.

Sasori se levantó y fue a la cocina mientras Sakura intentaba explicarle a Chiyo.

—Tenemos un problema.

—No, es ella solamente —rectifico Sasori sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

—Tch...

Sakura negó.

—Ok, soy solo yo...es que...no...No tengo un tema...

Chiyo asintio indicándole que entendía.

— ¿No tienes un momento feliz que puedas plasmar?

—Si...es complicado...

Sakura bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Eso es imposible, todos tienen un momento feliz en sus vidas.

Sasori en la cocina dejo de beber y miro atraves de la ventanilla hacia la fotografía junto al estante con los ojos oscurecidos por la melancolía.

"No todos lo tienen"

—Ah...es así...

De repente el pelirrojo salió y le señalo a la pelirosa que lo siguiera. Ella se disculpó con Chiyo y se fue detrás de Sasori gritándole que no fuera demasiado rápido.

Chiyo se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una carcajada, esto le traía tantos viejos recuerdos.

XX

Sakura miraba en su trayecto las fotografías, en su mayoría había de una pareja: una mujer castaña y un hombre pelirrojo cuya similitud con su compañero era enorme. Era más que obvio que eran sus padres.

—Me pregunto dónde están.

Sasori le dio una mirada curiosa pero no dijo nada ya que conocía esa manía que tenía la chica de hablar en voz alta.

—Que se supone que querías mostrarme.

Él se detuvo frente a la puerta al final del corredor.

—Trabajaremos en mi taller.

Sakura estaba asombrada con lo que vio apenas encendió la luz. Era un pequeño taller lleno de marionetas bien ordenado y limpio. Debía reconocer que de verdad Sasori tenía talento.

"Es un alivio que no es un fanfarrón"

Sakura asintio de acuerdo con su interior.

—Tú siéntate aquí y lo hagas ruido.

Sakura levanto una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió con extrañeza.

—Para que pueda trabajar en paz.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza aun confundida.

— ¿No somos un equipo?

Sasori saco una caja con herramientas.

—Solo para que mi abuela no me moleste—respondio frio y contundente comenzando a tallar.

—Pero estas haciéndolo todo tu.

— ¿Y?

Sakura bufo y se fue a sentar como le indico Sasori, pero después de un rato se aburrió de solo mirar la espalda del chico y fue a curiosear en los estantes. Cada marioneta era tan perfecta, cada detalle era único y muy realista.

Detrás de una encontró un marco de metal cubierto de polvo. Al limpiarlo vio a la misma pareja de antes solo que ahora tenían en sus brazos a un niño no más grande de cinco años.

"Kawaii" dijo su interior con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Quien lo diría.

Sakura miro la escena con algo de envidia.

—No te dije que te quedaras quieta.

Sakura miro hacia los ojos caramelo del pelirrojo y sin ser consiente pregunto:

— ¿Que se siente?

Él estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Tener a tus padres.

Fue como ver en cámara lenta como un color claro se contaminaba con uno más oscuro creando un tono deprimente.

—No lo sé, ellos murieron cuando era pequeño.

Sakura frunció los labios.

—Oh...lo siento...

—"..."

Lo vio ir a sentarse con esa aura oscura y de repente se sintió mal por él.

—Sabes...eres afortunado.

Él se preguntaba por qué le estaba diciendo esto.

—Tu almenos tienes a la señora Chiyo.

Sakura dejo en su lugar la fotografía y regreso a su lugar donde se mantuvo en silencio. Afuera Chiyo lanzó un suspiro antes de tocar un par de veces.

—La cena esta lista.

XX

Hacia frio, ambos caminaban juntos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Sakura arriesgo una mirada y lo analizo pensativa, de que estaba molesto eso era seguro.

Ella muchas veces le dijo que estaría bien caminando sola pero él solo refunfuñaba y le echaba la culpa de que no pudiera seguir trabajando en el proyecto.

Sakura le recordó que si le hubiera permitido ayudarlo habría avanzado más, pero él solo continuo quejándose.

Sasori se quedó mirando con curiosidad la enorme casa completamente a oscuras. Ahora que lo pensaba en las otras ocasiones que había estado aquí no recordaba haber visto salir a alguien más que a Sakura.

—Bien, ya puedes irte.

Ella metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco sus llaves. Cuando estaba por abrir la cerradura apareció su peculiar vecino Rock Lee, un chico que vivía enamorado de la chica desde la escuela primaria.

Él era considerado un bicho raro gracias a su aspecto raro. Tenía el cabello redondo negro y unas cejas pobladas. Era un corredor y solía usar la mayoría de las veces ropa elástica verde brillante junto con unos calentadores naranjas.

Sakura en si no lo juzgaba mucho por su aspecto si no porque podía llegar a ser insistente cuando se trataba de sus declaraciones de amor escandalosas y vergonzosas.

Sasori le dio una mirada de curiosidad cuando él lo miro como quien ve una amenaza.

—Hola Sakura-chan.

Sakura le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Rock Lee...buenas noches...

Ella noto que el chico miraba continuamente hacia el pelirrojo.

—Es Sasori Akatsuna, mi compañero de taller y sempai.

Rock Lee asintio y le tendió la mano al chico.

—Soy Rock Lee.

Sasori no le estrecho la mano, se mantuvo dónde estaba mientras Sakura abría la puerta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había cumplido con su misión se fue sin darle una segunda mirada a Rock Lee.

XX

Sakura se despertó temprano y fue a ducharse para después ponerse el uniforme. Mientras bajaba a la cocina escucho sonar el teléfono al final de la escalera.

—Hola—dijo llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

—Hola Sakura.

Reconociendo la voz de su hermanastra Sakura estuvo tentada en colgar, pero le dio unos segundos.

—Que quieres Meredy.

—Nada Sakura, solo avisarte que no estaremos en casa estas vacaciones.

Usando ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba Sakura, Meredy le conto sobre ese fabuloso viaje a esquiar que su padre le obsequio como regalo por sus buenas calificaciones. La pelirosa rodo los ojos y contesto montamente ya que a estas alturas ya no sentía celos de la buena relación que tenía su hermanastra con su padre.

Tal vez la madurez había llegado en pequeñas dosis.

—Ho Meredy, estoy tarde para el colegio adiós.

Colgó y continúo su camino al comedor. Recogió una manzana y salió con prisa tropezando por poco con la escalinata frente a su puerta. Claro a veces el pelirrojo era útil cuando se lo proponía.

—Eres una idiota.

Sakura alejándose de él lo miro amenazadoramente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos olvidando que estaba llegando tarde Sakura continuo fulminando al chico.

—Mi abuela.

Como si eso respondiera todas sus posibles dudas Sasori comenzó a caminar. Sakura negó y camino del otro lado de la acera solo para no darle gusto hasta que de la nada Rock Lee salió corriendo en su típico traje verde y calentadores naranjas.

Él la vio e inmediatamente fue a tomar sus manos para saludarla.

—Sakura te vez muy bien hoy, resplandeces más que un sol de primavera.

Ella le sonrió avergonzada tirando sus manos con suavidad para no ofenderlo ya que aunque fuera raro y escandaloso era un buen amigo.

—Hola Lee...

Alguien detrás de ella se aclaró la garganta. Era Sasori impaciente y de mal humor.

—Me tengo que ir adiós.

Rock Lee frunció el ceño y fue a detener al pelirrojo.

—Espera, ¿eres tú el escorpión no?

Sasori se mantuvo apacible mirando al chico.

—No sé de qué hablas—declaro provocando Rock Lee hiciera una mueca.

—Eres pelirrojo y vistes con esa extraña chaqueta.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Uno de tus amigos lastimo a un buen amigo mio.

Sasori suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

—Es un cretino.

Lee miro a Sakura.

—Aléjate de él Sakura-chan, es una mala persona—aconsejo y se fue dejando a la chica completamente confundida.

XX

El sonido del silbato rompió los pensamientos de Sakura, ella miro hacia el frete la cuerda donde estaba trepando Naruto con gran esfuerzo. Estaban en la clase de educación física sentados en el suelo esperando su turno con la cuerda.

—Hyuuga es tu turno.

La chica de pelo azulado se levantó y sonrojada fue a tomar la cuerda de manos de Naruto que con una sonrisa le deseo suerte a Hinata. Ella parecía un cangrejo hervido mientras le sonreía al chico rubio oji azul.

—Hey Suigetsu.

El chico peliblanco que estaba hablando con Sasuke se giró hacia Karin e Ino.

—Te gustaría ir a ver a los akatsuki.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron.

— ¿Enserio? , ¿Cómo?

Karin sonrió de medio lado.

—Darle un susto a la cabeza de chicle.

Suigetsu dio una mirada a la chica de espaldas a ellos e hizo una mueca insegura. Estaba metiéndose en problemas pero quería ir a ver una de esas peleas, los akatsuki eran un buen espectáculo.

—Está bien, pero nada peligroso ok.

XX

Sakura estaba caminando sola a su siguiente clase cuando tropezó con un chico enmascarado.

—Oh, lo siento.

Sakura negó y ayudo al chico a levantar sus mangas. Era extraño ver a un hombre con ese tipo de historias románticas que hasta ahora solo había visto en la colección de la hermana menor de Hinata.

—Hey eres la amiga de Sasori-sempai.

Tobi no dejaba de mirarla.

—Hola soy Tobi.

Sacudiendo su mano optimista Tobi sonrió anchamente.

—Soy Sakura...pero...

Apunto de negarle su amistad con el pelirrojo Tobi le señalo un par de papeles negros y rojos que saco de su chaqueta.

—Toma es una invitación.

— ¿Una qué?

—Cómo eres amiga de Sasori-sempai eres amiga de Tobi a sí que te invito a vernos.

Se levantó con sus mangas en las manos y se fue saltando feliz de la vida.

— ¿Una invitación?

Sakura se guardó el par de papeles en los bolsillos y se fue a su clase de biología.

XX

— ¿Iras?

—No lo sé, pero es que no quiero ir sola.

Sakura miro suplicante a Hinata.

—No puedo.

—Oh vamos, solo un rato.

Hinata suspiro y asintio.

—Pero solo un momento ok.

XX

En el aparcamiento de la escuela el grupo de la nube roja estaba reunido esperando al último de sus compañeros. Hasta que apareció por fin el chico de los ojos rojos y cabello negro profundo.

—Sabes qué hora es Itachi.

Pein estaba a punto de tener una crisis.

—Lo siento es que estaba haciendo algo.

—Ok, pero solo te perdonaremos por esta vez.

Konan le toco el hombro al pelinaranga calmando su furia.

—Ya hay que irnos antes de que la gente llegue—Hidan dijo lanzando una ocasional mala palabra mientras se sentaba a lado de Sasori escuchando música.

—Tobi, ¿repartiste bien los boletos?

Deidara miro al chico.

—Si sempai.

Sonriendo detrás de la máscara con complicidad Tobi asintio energéticamente.

—Bien entonces vamos ya.

Kakusu tamborileaba con los dedos en su pierna.

XX

Sakura esperaba a Hinata afuera de su casa. Ella le había dicho a Neji que irían al centro comercial y al cine a ver por tercera vez esa película romántica de vampiros, claro solo para tranquilizar al chico sobre protector.

Para cuando salió fueron a tomar un taxi que las dejo frente a un edificio en ruinas completamente oscuro. Ellas fueron a una puerta de metal donde un par de ojos violetas se asomaron en la rendija. Estaban un poco intimidadas por su lenguaje sucio.

—Boletos.

Sakura le tendió el par y después de un rato se abrió la puerta revelando las escaleras que descendían al sótano bien iluminado lleno de hombres. Ellas se ajustaron las capuchas y fueron a un rincón donde estaba la familiar peliazul con su novio.

Sakura pov:

Estábamos en un sitio de peleas clandestinas, había un par de chicos peleando en el centro de la pista. Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y un chico de piel azul que en verdad era como un tiburón.

—Sa...Sakura...

Hinata señalo hacia un lado de la sala donde estaban unos familiares ojos café suave. Era Sasori en vaqueros, camisa sin mangas, zapatos de cuero negros y guantes gruesos del mismo color.

—Qué diablos...

Escuche la voz de un hombre dar la victoria al chico de ojos verdes delineados y mire curiosa como señalaba a su compañero.

—Hey ustedes que beberán.

Ambas miramos a Deidara.

—No gracias...

Fingiendo una voz diferente me gire ignorando la presencia del rubio que frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Ok, como quieran.

Suspirando aliviadas miramos otra vez el escenario. Teníamos que salir pero al parecer cuando se entraba no se podía salir hasta que terminara la pelea.

—Ok *** (Hidan maldiciendo) vamos a la siguiente pelea.

En un extremo estaba un chico vestido con un extraño traje negro con orejas de gato. Él tenía el rostro pintado y una mueca de superioridad que rivalizaba con la del propio Sasori.

—Kankuro vs el escorpión rojo Sasori.

Vitoreos y uno que otro insulto se escucharon.

—Ya saben las reglas 1...2...3...

Era la primera vez que S veía una pelea y valla que Sasori me dejo con la boca en forma de O, ella no se esperaba que peleara tan bien.

Fin pov

XX

En el palco especial donde estaban los otros miembros Kakusu con ojo crítico y la mano llena de billetes contemplaba la pelea donde era más que notoria la superioridad del pelirrojo que aserto un golpe en el brazo de Kankuro, quien se quedó cuando un dolor punzante lo invadió y dejo inerte su brazo.

Como la picadura de un escorpión, dolía como el infierno.

Sakura se tapó los ojos eso se veía doloroso.

—Todos los sempai están aquí.

Hinata tampoco miraba la pelea.

—Hey Sakura-chan.

Tobi apareció de la nada y Sakura inmediatamente le pidió silencio. Pero Tobi era todo menos obediente así que continuo a saludarlas a su propio estilo ruidoso. Sakura suspiro y negó pidiéndole a los cielos que ningún akatsuki se diera cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Estas molesta Sakura-chan?

Un solo ojo negro se asomó por el hueco de la máscara de espiral.

—No...Pero Tobi tienes que guardarme este secreto ok.

—Sí, Tobi es un buen chico, no le dirá nada a nadien.

Tobi simulo que estaba cerrando una cremallera en sus labios y sonrió. Sakura se giró apenas se escuchó el silbatazo y se encontró con que el tal Kankuro estaba en la lona en KO

Interiormente se sintió mal por él, era más que notorio que estaba pasando por un enorme sufrimiento. Ella como aspirante a doctora no podía ver el sufrimiento humano con una mueca de indiferencia, claro no como el pelirrojo que era felicitado por sus compañeros igualmente insensibles.

—Oh, parece que Gara-san está molesto.

Tobi se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras miraba al otro pelirrojo siendo detenido por sus otros compañeros de equipo.

—Bueno, pero como dice Deidara-sempai, una pelea es una pelea.

— ¡Tobi donde *** estas!

Hidan tenía una mirada de muerte.

—Aquí Hidan-sempai.

Las chicas vieron al alumno más viejo del instituto acercarse y palidecieron ante la probabilidad de que Tobi las delatara.

—Que estás haciendo hay como idiota, Pein está buscándote.

Tobi comenzó a reír.

—Estaba con la amiga de Sa...

Se llevó las dos manos a la boca y negó varias veces.

—"..."

Hidan levanto una ceja.

—No nada, vamos Sempai.

Sakura vio hacia Hidan siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad por Tobi. En su vida había escuchado tantas malas palabras juntas en una sola oración.

—Sabes, creo que hay que irnos ya.

Hinata asintio de acuerdo y se levantó andando detrás de su amiga atraves de la multitud.

—Es tarde, no creo que encontremos un taxi.

Sakura asintio.

—Tendremos que llamar a Neji-kun—dijo Hinata en un suspiro sacando su móvil.

—Si pero esperémoslo en aquel parque, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría si supiera donde nos metimos.

Ambas caminaron unas cuadras hacia el parque al final de la calle donde esperaron al castaño que no tardo ni quince minutos en llegar todo exaltado listo para defender a su prima y por qué no a Sakura también.

Ellas no sabían si se había tragado en cuento de que extraviaron la cartera pero estaban agradecidas de no haber sido descubiertas.

XX

Sakura estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió sin que metiera la llave, extrañada encendió la luz y entro con cautela encontrando que la alarma estaba apagada y todo en el interior estaba revuelto.

Ella no perdió tiempo para llamar a la policía.

XX

A la mañana siguiente Sasori estaba bajando del autobús que lo dejaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Sakura cuando en medio de sus insultos hacia su abuela y la chica a la que estaba obligado a acompañar a la escuela escucho a una mujer que charlaba con su vecina.

—Pobre chica, vivir sola y encima que la intentaran asaltar.

—Sí, menos mal que estaba fuera si no...

El chico miro hacia la casa.

XX

Sakura estaba viendo al técnico revisar su alarma con una mueca de profundo cansancio. No había podido dormir desde que encontró ese mensaje en el espejo de su vanidad.

"Te estamos observando"

—Está bien, solo parece que olvidaron encenderlo.

Sakura suspiro culpable, ella anoche olvido encenderla antes de irse.

—Pero por si acaso le daremos una nueva clave.

Ella asintio y le dio las gracias al buen hombre que salía con su maletín de herramientas. Sakura suspiro y se dejó caer en el suelo preguntándose quien le había hecho esto, en su campo de visión aparecieron un par de zapatos familiares de cuero. Alzo la vista y miro los ojos sin emociones de Sasori.

—Creí haberte dicho que no necesito que me acompañes.

—Sí, eso díselo a mi terca abuela.

"Oh y se lo diré"

Sakura suspiro.

—No estoy de humor—dijo dejando caer la frente en sus rodillas.

—Estas tarde niña.

Gruñendo se levantó se acomodó su mochila, encendió el sistema de seguridad y cerró la puerta comenzando a caminar.

XX

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura estaba sola cuando una chica de cabello azul se unió a ella. Levanto una ceja.

—Hola soy Konan.

—Sakura.

Konan miro lo que leía la pelirosa "Defensa para principiantes" y le dio una mirada cuestionante.

— ¿Eres la chica de ayer verdad? , estabas en la pelea, Sakura Haruno, la compañera de Sasori.

Sakura casi se atraganta con su soda.

—Q-Que...quien te dijo eso.

—Tobi.

La pelirosa dio un suspiro derrotista.

—Tranquila solo me dijo a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Somos amigos, bueno mejores amigos.

Sakura la miro.

—Ok si lo que quieres es chantajearme.

—No, claro que no—interrumpió Konan sacando su almuerzo.

—Oh.

Konan le sonrió.

—Sabes yo era como tú, una empollona sin amigos.

Sakura no sabía si debía ofenderse.

—Pero todo cambia cuando decimos basta, o cuando conocemos a ese príncipe azul...lleno de perforaciones amante del metal.

Sakura sabía que estaba hablando de su novio el pelinaranga con los akatsuki que obviamente estaban mirándolas.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sakura comenzó a beber de su pajilla.

—Ya veras, Sasori es un buen partido.

"¡Wow que!" Grito su interior mientras ella tosía.

—No...No es así—dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Lo sé, pero una chica puede soñar ¿no?

Ella comenzó a reír.

—Se está riendo—dijo Pein viendo a su novia reírse mientras la chica de pelo rosa tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Eso parece.

Sakura continúo a leer su libro.

—Oye y piensas entrenar usando ese libro.

—No...Bueno eso esperaba.

Konan negó.

—Si lo que quieres es aprender de verdad ven con nosotros.

Sakura amplio los ojos.

"¿Ir con los akatsuki?" Su interior estaba igual de horrorizado con la sugerencia.

—Dijo Tobi y yo, solamente.

— ¿Solo ustedes dos?

Konan asintio volviendo a guardar su caja bento.

—Los chicos suelen entrenar por su cuenta.

Les dio miradas de reojo a los chicos y suspiro.

—No todos los akatsuki somos malos Sakura—dijo y se levantó tomando con ella su mochila.

XX

Clase de arte era para Sakura una especie de escape a sus muchos problemas, ella pintaba y descargaba toda su frustración y estrés. Chiyo estaba viendo grandes avances en el equipo que formaba con su nieto.

Claro ambos tenían su carácter, pero era divertido verlos pelear...aunque...

Había en sus ojos en algunas ocasiones un destello extraño cuando veía a su nieto, ella apretaba los puños y fruncía los labios.

Sakura aún no olvidaba, aun podía recordar ese día.

—Me volveré más fuerte y me vengare de los que me han hecho daño.


	4. Chapter 4

Un plan que salió mal.

Capitulo: 4

Malos recuerdos.

XX

Nagato era un chico que creció en las calles gracias a la crueldad de un hombre que asesinó a sus padres cuando él era muy joven. Él conoció a Yahiko y Konan, quienes también eran huérfanos. Juntos viajaban por distintos lados buscando un lugar al que por fin pudieran llamar hogar.

Hasta que una noche cuando corrían para resguardarse de la lluvia entraron a una vieja bodega abandonada.

Al pelirrojo le llamo la atención como un lugar tan espacioso no era aprovechado por los lugareños de Konoha y tras convencer a sus amigos decidieron tomar aquel oscuro y estropeado edificio como su hogar.

Flash back:

Nagato estaba ayudando con la limpieza cuando después de empujar a un lado se topó con un dibujo curioso tallado en el concreto.

—Es una nube.

Konan apareció con un recogedor en la mano.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué estaría aquí? —cuestiono Nagato extrañado siguiendo los trazos con el dedo.

—No lo sé talvez alguien que estaba aburrido lo hizo.

La chica estaba barriendo el polvo y basura cuando por accidente piso un extremo de la lona que tenía unas latas de pintura encima. Estas cayeron y salpicaron la pared con su color rojo y negro.

—Oh lo siento Nagato—se disculpó Konan recogiendo un trapo que estaba sobre una silla y pasándoselo a él.

—Humm no importa.

Mirando como la pintura roja rellenaba los pequeños senderos pensó en aquella ve, mientras viajaban en el tren y vieron el amanecer en Suna.

—Akatsuki—susurro de repente limpiándose los dedos.

— ¿Qué?

—A si se llamara nuestro club, Akatsuki.

Konan nunca lo había visto sonreír y por eso ahora le parecía un evento extraño verlo hacerlo, pero aun así contagiada por su optimismo sonrió también.

—Hey que es todo este desastre.

Ambos se giraron hacia el chico de cabello naranja que regresaba con bolsas de comida.

—Nada, mira Yahiko, este será nuestro emblema.

Yahiko estaba sorprendido por el optimismo de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Oh si, sobre eso...

Señalo hacia la puerta donde un chico se asomaba tímidamente.

—Creo que seremos un grupo numeroso —dijo con una ancha sonrisa mientras se tallaba la nuca.

—Qué quieres decir.

—Bueno que ahora que estamos reconstruyendo la planta alta pensé que podíamos ayudar a otros.

Konan se mordió el labio mirando a Nagato.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacen los clubes?...mmm, creo que no es mala idea.

— ¿Enserio está bien? —cuestionaron Yahiko y Konan atónitos observando a Nagato sonreír levemente.

—Sí.

Fin flash back

Ahora estaba lloviendo y Konan era la única despierta mirando la lluvia con una sonrisa. Días como estos le traían tantos recuerdos que aunque dolían aun no quería olvidar.

Ella sabía que Yahiko estaba despierto también, pero que como ella prefería la soledad para recordar a su querido amigo.

"Akatsuki es como el amanecer, una segunda oportunidad"

Cerró los ojos cuando una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta el cristal de la foto de los tres chicos sonrientes. Hasta el último momento estuvo sonriendo.

XX

Flash back:

— ¿Quiénes son?

Nagato y Yahiko miraron al chico corto que los analizaba con aprensión.

—Akatsuki —respondio Yahiko señalando su tatuaje de la nube roja.

—Que diablo se supone que significa.

Nagato podía jurar que el chico parecía estar más contento en aquella celda que con ellos aquí. Algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que él tenía a alguien esperando por él.

—Bueno, que podemos ayudarte Sasori.

—No quiero su ayuda.

Konan dejo de acomodar los colchones para mirar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Y has pensado en tu abuela? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Que sabes tú de ella!

La chica peliazul negó antes de responder. Este chico era más difícil que Deidara y Tobi.

—Que es una persona que se preocupa mucho por ti y que seguramente sufrirá sabiendo que estas en la cárcel por intento de robo—explico con calma.

—Yo solo estaba ayudando a mi amigo.

Komushi detrás de Sasori hizo una expresión avergonzada.

—Lo sabemos por eso queremos ofrecerles nuestra ayuda, ese hombre puede ser peligroso.

Yahiko amistosamente colgó su brazo en los hombros del chico ojimiel.

—Nosotros somos sus amigos—dijo señalando a los otros chicos detrás de Nagato y Konan.

XX

Suspirando mientras escuchaba la lluvia Yahiko apretó los puños. Estaba tan avergonzado, tan lleno de impotencia recordando ese momento; su expresión de satisfacción mientras su amigo moría en sus brazos.

Un relámpago ilumino su habitación por momentos, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de rencor como aquella vez.

XX

Chiyo apago la luz de la sala y subió las escaleras con pereza. Cada día le costaba más cumplir con sus obligaciones, se agitaba por todo y el dolor en su brazo la preocupaba.

Sabía que su corazón no estaba bien pero no creía que fuera algo grave; no quería que fuera algo más, ella tenía que estar con su querido nieto. Que aunque a veces recibiera muchas groserías por parte de él, quería más que nada en este mundo.

Camino hasta la puerta entreabierta y lo vio como solía hacerlo cuando él era pequeño y se quedaba con ella. Estaba profundamente dormido con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello más desordenado de lo normal.

Cuanto se parecía a su difunto hijo y su esposo. Ese carácter que tenía era idéntico al de él, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía algo de la amabilidad de su hijo.

Un trueno lo hizo saltar aun dormido. Él estaba soñando como siempre con ese momento.

Flash back

El disparo resonó por todos los rincones del callejón, los ahí presentes miraron como Nagato caia al suelo sin poder hacer nada ya que estaban todos en su mayoría bastante lacerados.

Konan grito pero Yahiko la detuvo antes de que avanzara más.

Sasori en el suelo miro a su mejor amigo sin vida y luego hacia el hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes que sonreía complacido.

Fin Flas back

Sacudiéndose de un lado a otro abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los fijo en la ventana apenas cubierta por las cortinas. Cuando otro trueno apareció él en reflejo se cubrió los oídos.

Odiaba ese sonido más que nada.

XX

—Hum, parece que aún no habrá otra lucha—Kankuro al lado de su hermana dijo después de darle un vistazo a su móvil ganándose un golpe de la rubia.

—Que nunca vas a entender Kankuro.

El chico le dio una mirada.

—No es como si fuera a pelear Temari.

Señalando su brazo vendado Kankuro se quejó mirando a su hermano que se preparaba para ir al colegio.

—Oh no Gaara tampoco ira—dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Temari negó por la necedad de su hermano aun con la mano lastimada, varios moretones y cortadas.

—Por qué sabes que no me gusta eso que hacen ustedes.

Kankuro suspiro con decepción.

—Me voy —dijo Gaara secamente cerrándose la chaqueta y comenzando a andar a hacia la puerta.

—Que tengas un buen día.

El chico oji verde asintio y se fue. Él estudiaba en un colegio privado a diferencia de su hermano mayor, obviamente para evitar enfrentamientos con él.

Gaara gruño y saco su teléfono móvil.

—Hola.

—Es Gaara, necesito saber dónde será la próxima pelea.

—Mmm...No lo sé...

—Kabuto-san, por favor.

—Ok, veré que puedo averiguar.

Gaara colgó y continúo caminando hasta que llego al colegio.

XX

Kakuzu estaba contando su dinero cuando el teléfono sonó. Miro el identificador de llamadas y rodo los ojos exhalando con fastidio.

—Que quieres Orochimaru.

—Nada, solo ofrecerles una pelea más.

Kakusu lanzo una carcajada.

— ¿Contra tus chicos otra vez? —pidió con burla.

—Solo tuvieron suerte Kakusu-san.

Orochimaru miro a su asistente.

—Quisiera ver si tienen esa misma suerte en mis terrenos.

Kakuzu negó con una sonrisa. La serpiente jamás aprendería incluso si se quedaba sin un solo centavo.

—Sabes que no permitiría que mis chicos se arriesguen —respondio reclinándose en su silla de cuero.

—Claro, tienes miedo de perder.

Como había encendido también el altavoz Pein fue capaz de escucharlo.

—Lo siento Orochimaru pero esto no es un grupo callejero.

Kakuzu colgó y continúo contando todo su dinero mientras tarareaba feliz de la vida. Pein regreso a lo que estaba haciendo en la mesa.

XX

—Wow tu casa en Iwagakure es muy bonita Hinata.

La chica sonrió hacia su amiga pelirosa.

—Me gustaría poder invitarte pero papa suele ser muy estricto en el sentido de las reuniones familiares.

Sakura negó.

—Tranquila estaré bien—le aseguro echándose hacia atrás en el pasto suspirando aliviada en sus cinco minutos de paz.

—Sakura-chan.

Rebotando apareció Tobi.

—Eh...hola...

Sakura parpadeo extrañada.

—Hola amiga de Sakura-chan—dijo el chico sacudiendo la mano de Hinata energéticamente mientras ella solo sonreía amablemente.

—Tobi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sakura se levantó.

—Nada, estaba pasando por aquí y quise decir hola—respondio Tobi sonriente sentándose en el suelo en posición de flor de loto.

—Oh, pensé que siempre estabas con los akatsuki.

Tobi negó.

—Cuando entrenan les gusta estar solos.

Sakura y Hinata sacudieron la cabeza.

—Por cierto les gustaría venir al club—sugirió él notando las nubes grises en el suelo.

—Mmm...Bueno.

Tobi se levantó de un salto y señalo hacia el auto azul descapotable donde estaba Konan esperando al chico que de la nada había salido del auto.

—Hola Sakura-san y...

—Hinata Hyuuga.

Konan le sonrió a la chica de ojos claros.

—Mucho gusto—dijo y señalo que subieran.

—Mira Konan-chan—llamo el chico. Ella miro las muchas series en DVD que sostenía Tobi y sonrío.

—Espero que les guste el melodrama chicas.

Hinata y Sakura rieron pues como a toda chica le fascinaban esas series llenas de drama y romance.

XX

El club era un gran edificio de metal y cristal con el logo de la nube roja impresa en una de las paredes de la entrada. Sakura al entrar se sorprendió de ver todo limpio y ordenado.

—Vamos arriba hay esta la tv.

Siguieron a Konan por las escaleras de metal en espiral que subían a la planta alta donde estaban los cuartos de los chicos hasta el gran salón donde estaba la televisión de plasma y cuatro sofás de diferentes plazas color negro.

—Qué tal si voy por unas bebidas mientras Tobi pone el disco.

Sakura y Hinata asintieron.

XX

La lluvia hace horas que no paraba de caer, adentro en el club se podía escuchar las voces de los actores del quinto melodrama que veían esta tarde. Konan estaba dormida mientras Tobi y Hinata miraban embelesados la escena frente a ellos.

Sakura estaba junto a la ventana espiando la lluvia pensando en un montón de cosas cuando una mancha roja apareció en su campo de visión. Ella por un momento pensó en su compañero pero al reconocer el tatuaje en la frente del chico arqueo una ceja confundida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Gaara aquí?

Con curiosidad salió del salón y bajo a la planta inferior. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la expresión en el rostro de Gara, antes cuando asistía a aquel colegio privado había tropezado un par de veces con el chico, las suficientes para saber que era una persona fría.

Pero ahora parecía estar más que furioso.

— ¡Sasori! —Grito asustándola— ¡Sal cobarde!

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Él...él no está aquí—respondio con algo de temor por el chico ojiverde.

Gaara dejo de buscar a otro pelirrojo para ver a la chica de cabello rosa detrás del saco de arena. Le parecía conocida, pero ¿de dónde?

—Hey, que se supone que haces aquí.

Ninguno de los dos respondio al oji miel de pie en la entrada cargando su mochila.

—Tsk

El ojiverde se giró hacia Sasori.

— ¡Por qué no aceptaste la pelea! —exigió Gaara saliendo del trance con los puños apretados mirando con puro odio al chico que de lo más tranquilo entro todo mojado con el pelo rojo oscuro goteante.

Él solo se quitó la chaqueta negra del uniforme y saco una pequeña toalla de su mochila. Tranquilo como siempre ignoro a Gaara encolerizado apunto de golpearlo pasando a su lado hacia Sakura.

—No tengo todo el día niña.

Sakura cambio sus ojos hacia el otro chico.

—Estoy esperando que pase la lluvia—dijo con fastidio.

—Oh.

Sasori se colgó la toalla en el cuello y pasando a un lado de Sakura subió un par de escalones.

—Eres un cobarde—dijo Gaara tratando de provocarlo pero fue en vano ya que Sasori solo soltó un suspiro antes de continuar subiendo.

Konan bajo después y le pidió lo más amable que podía al chico que saliera. Después de un rato se calmó la lluvia y las chicas se fueron cada una con un paraguas que Tobi amablemente les presto.

Sakura pov:

Era extraño, no había visto nunca esa expresión en la cara de Gaara.

—Hasta mañana Sakura.

Hinata dio la vuelta en la esquina y se perdió después de un rato. Yo continúe caminando hasta que al final de la calle me sorprendió ver a Gara, me encogí de hombros y pase de largo.

— ¿Eres su amiga verdad?

Deteniéndome me gire a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres amiga de él.

Escuchando el suave golpetear de la llovizna sobre la tela del paraguas sentí ganas de reír.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—respondí dándome la vuelta pero él me jalo del brazo con tanta fuerza que estoy segura dejara marca.

—Aléjate de él, Sasori es peligroso.

Gruñendo con fastidio y molestia por su agarre me sacudí lejos de él.

—Aléjate de mí —ordene comenzando a alegarme mientras me sobaba el brazo.

Rayos me había encajado las uñas, podía sentir como dolía esa zona. Que estaba pensando al decirme eso, Sasori era mi principal enemigo, yo lo odiaba, yo no necesito que nadien me advierta lo que ya se.

¡Cha!

Fin pov

Sakura llego a su casa, cerro la cerca y camino a la puerta donde después de escribir la clave entro sorprendiendo a su gato que dormía sobre su espalda en el sofá. El animal apenas le dio una mirada antes de volver a dormir.

Ella dejo la sombrilla escurriéndose y fue a cambiarse antes de poner su cena en el microondas y encender la tv.

Más tarde acorrucada con una manta en el sofá Sakura se quedó mirando el vapor de su tazón de ramen pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo haría pajar a Sasori la humillación por la que la hizo pasar?

Suspirando pensó en su hermanastra; ella le pagaría con la misma moneda, ella le devolvería el favor.

¿Pero cómo haría algo así? , ella tendría que ser lo suficientemente cercana al pelirrojo para lograr algo así.

"Claro, es más que obvio Sakura-chan" su interior se burló con una mirada sugerente.

— ¡Que!, ¡de ninguna manera!

"Oh vamos, si quieres vengarte debes dejar de ser así"

—A que te refieres.

"Bueno...ser así...mojigata, tonta, inocente" explico su interior agitando una mano.

—Oh, entonces dices que yo tengo que...

Su interior asintio con una sonrisa pícara.

"Lo pondremos a nuestros pies y cuando menos se lo espere ¡BANG! Lo humillamos como nos lo hicieron a nosotras"

—No, no, no...No puedo hacer eso, es muy bajo—susurro con aprensión.

"Como lo que él te hizo en complicidad con esa cerda de Ino"

Sakura recargo la barbilla en sus rodillas y suspiro.

—Tienes razón pero, yo no quiero rebajarme a ese nivel.

"Bueno, debes admitir que ese chico es muy lindo, lástima que sea un cretino" dijo su interior con un suspiro de decepción que provoco una venita estallara en la frente de Sakura.

—Estás loca, él no es tan guapo.

"¿No?, vamos S-a-k-u-r-a, él es más guapo que Sasuke" señaló su interior suspirando" Y además es amable a su manera"

Sakura negó.

— ¿Lo estas defendiendo? —pidió con curiosidad.

"No, es solo que dijo que es una gran oportunidad para limpiar nuestro nombre haciendo al chico más popular caer enamorado de nosotras"

La pelirosa noto que su interior sonaba muy segura de sí misma y no pudo evitar pensar en los contras. Ella en si no se consideraba bonita, su cabello rosa en su opinión era demasiado escandaloso, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos, como odiaba el color de sus ojos.

¡Ack!

Abatida tomo unos palillos y recogiendo algo de pasta comió un par de bocados.

"Solo piénsalo Sakura" comentó su interior cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno...pero...yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

"Tranquila hay un lugar donde están todas las respuestas"

Miro hacia su portátil, esta sería una larga noche...

XX

Ok, hola mis queridos lectores soy yo actualizando para aquellos que se toman un momento para comentar y dar like. Sobre el anterior capitulo pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y es que recientemente algo muy extraño le ha estado sucediendo a mi equipo y a veces me hace batallar bastante XD

Pero bueno espero que les gustara este capítulo y sigan dejándome sus cometarios, porque eso anima a actualizar ya que afortunadamente no le estoy hablando a la nada.

Esperando contar con su visita solo me queda escribir hasta la próxima y feliz casi navidad ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Un plan que salió mal.

Plan en acción.

XX

Era ya bastante noche y en la habitación rosa aún estaba encendida la pequeña luz de la portátil que Sakura tenía sobre su regazo. Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados al otro lado de la web cam se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un bostezo.

—Claro, puedo conseguirte...todas esas cosas, pero ¿para qué?

Sakura sonrió.

—Para mí plan obviamente—respondio con tranquilidad.

—Oh...espera, que vas a hacer.

Hinata pidió alarmada incorporándose un poco.

—Tranquila, se lo que hago.

Antes de que la chica de los ojos claros volviera a preguntar su hermana apareció en la puerta para advertirle que Neji estaba despierto rondando los pasillos.

Ella rápidamente se despidió de su amiga pelirosa y cerró su equipo suspirando con preocupación.

XX

Cuando llego la mañana Sakura con los ojos cansados se arrastró a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Había pasado la noche en vela investigando cada blog que pudo encontrar con la información que necesitaba.

Cada uno tenía unas cuantas ideas repetitivas pero aun así lo anoto todo en su cuaderno. Ella estaba agotada pero feliz y complacida consigo misma.

Saco el cereal de la alacena y un cartón de leche de la nevera y mientras bostezaba lleno el tazón hasta la mitad.

—Estoy más que segura que caerá.

Llevándose una cuchara a la boca suspiro cuando el reloj le recordó que una vez más estaba llegando tarde a sus clases.

XX

Gaara miro su móvil con una mueca y suspiro hastiado tamborileando los dedos de la mano derecha sobre su pupitre. Estaba furioso porque Sasori no se enfrentó a él, porque seguía escudándose detrás de esos tipos, porque él estaba libre mientras su padre.

Golpeando con el puño la mesa de madera Gaara cerró los ojos exhalando profundamente.

— ¿Enserio?, Wow me encantaría estar en el mismo instituto que los akatsuki.

Un chico alto de cabello naranja dijo a otro peliblanco que le mostraba lo que había grabado con su móvil.

—Oye me lo mostrarías.

Rock Lee junto con su amiga Ten Ten se acercaron al chico que les tendió el móvil. Los ojos del chico se ampliaron al reconocer la cabellera de color rosa.

—Es Sakura-chan—dijo en una mezcla curiosa de preocupación y molestia.

—Que, ¿Sakura-san estaba en una de las peleas de akatsuki?

Ten Ten le arrebato el móvil para verlo ella misma.

—Wow...

Neji desde su lugar echo una mirada hacia sus compañeros.

—Vamos, es imposible que sea Sakura-san, ella estuvo esa noche con Hinata-nessan de compras —dijo muy seguro cruzándose de brazos agitando la cabeza un par de veces.

Claro ni Lee o Ten Ten dijeron más ya que no querían romper la burbuja de su jefe de clase.

—Apuesto a que Sakura conoce a todos los akatsuki.

—Le pediré que me consiga un autógrafo de Itachi-kun.

Un grupo de chicos comenzaron a murmurar para molestia de Gaara que no dejaba de apretar su bolígrafo.

XX

En Konoha el profesor de cabello blanco saco de su portafolio un fajo de exámenes que provocaron los chicos lanzaran protestas.

—Ya saben que no quiero trampas.

Naruto levanto la mano.

—No Naruto no pueden usar calculadora—dijo antes de que el oji azul abriera la boca.

Naruto suspiro con decepción y saco su lápiz. Él era el único superior que estaba repitiendo matemáticas grado uno por cuarta vez.

XX

Sakura estaba mirando una de las revistas que le trajo Hinata. Era un test interesante para saber qué clase de chica era y como podía emplearlo para gustarle a un chico.

—Mostrar interés en sus asuntos...

Se quedó pensativa. Eso era sencillo, solo tenía que alabar cada acción que Sasori hiciera.

—Esmerarse más en nuestro arreglo personal.

Su compañero le tendió la hoja del examen pero ella estaba tan atrapada con los consejos que lo ignoro por un rato hasta que el profesor la llamo.

— ¿Pasa algo señorita Haruno? —pregunto Kakashi con los pies sobre el escritorio y reclinado en la mesa con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Oh, nada Kakashi-sensei.

Avergonzada tomo la hoja y la puso sobre la revista. Pero estaba distrayéndose de nuevo con toda la información que había podido reunir hasta ahora, ella sinceramente dudaba de ser capaz de llevar a cabo todos esos puntos.

Ino al otro lado del salón saco una goma de mascar y haciéndole señas a su amiga pelirroja detrás de Sakura le arrogo la goma mientras el profesor estaba ocupado leyendo su eterno libro amarillo.

Karin aprovecho que Sakura se echó hacia atrás para pegarle la goma en el cabello.

Pasaron horas antes de que ella se diera cuenta que todos estaban mirándola con burla. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y toco la bola roja que con el calor del sol que se filtraba por la ventana se había fundido en su cabello ya de por si corto.

Karin e Ino rieron atrayendo la atención de Kakashi que con sorpresa vio como Sakura hacia frente a la pelirroja de gafas rojas.

—Ya basta ustedes dos.

Kakashi se levantó y separo a ambas chicas.

—Profesor Karin me pego una goma en el cabello—dijo Sakura tratando de llegar a la pelirroja que acabo con un peinado mal echo.

—Eso no es verdad, ella está loca profesor.

Karin se aliso el cabello frenéticamente.

— ¡No es así!

Kakashi suspiro y miro hacia el reloj.

—Ustedes dos tienen detención después de clases —indicó antes de que sonara la campana.

—Si profesor.

Sakura fue a recoger sus cosas y antes de ir a su clase de arte fue al baño para quitarse el pegote de la cabeza.

XX

Saliendo de clases dos de los miembros de akatsuki charlaban mientras caminaban por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes.

—No puedo creer que por fin saldremos de este infierno—dijo Deidara feliz.

—Sí, es un alivio.

Sasori tenía la misma expresión de extremo aburrimiento.

—Pero por que Suna, bien podríamos ir a un lugar más...vacacional...

El rubio bien sabía que era ya una decisión tomada pero no podía evitar quejarse de la sugerencia de su amigo que todos los akatsuki aceptaron a excepción de Kisame y él.

—Por que ir a una playa en invierno idiota—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Bueno para que no se me congele el trasero.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

—Hey ***

Hidan se unió saludándolos con su "cariñosa" manera de saludar a sus amigos.

—Ya saben lo que cuentan los chicos.

—Que las vacaciones son dentro de unos días.

Pelirrojo y peliblanco le dieron un golpe al rubio que no captaba la seriedad del asunto.

—Eso no idiota, dicen que los akatsuki tienen miedo a ese tipo...como era...humm...Gaara...

Deidara negó ante la desfachatez de Hidan.

— ¿Y? —pidió Sasori sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Hidan frunció el ceño.

—Solo dirás eso, sabes lo que se dice de nosotros en otras escuelas, de ti Sasori.

Sasori era un chico que no le tomaba importancia a lo que murmuraban los otros chicos así que encontró sobre exagerada la reacción de chico. Estaba muy cansado y su paciencia de por si no era demasiado generosa cuando se trataba de sus compañeros y amigos.

Él solo suspiro y continúo caminando.

—Que le pasa al chico marioneta.

—Parece estar cansado hum—contesto Deidara.

—Tú crees.

—Yo pienso que sí.

—Hum, vaya novedad.

Deidara frunció el ceño y miro al chico que ahora subía las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

XX

Clase de arte estaba por comenzar, Chiyo sabía que tenía que ponerse de pie y quitar esa mueca de preocupación ya que su nieto estaba por llegar puntual como siempre.

—Ok, vamos a hacerlo.

Tomo un profundo suspiro e intento levantarse pero estaba agotada y solo termino cayendo de rodillas. Sakura que estaba recién entrando inmediatamente corrió en auxilio de su profesora.

—Señora Chiyo está bien

La anciana asintio.

—Si solo...no es nada Sakura-chan—le dijo optimista olvidando que en su escritorio aún estaban sus análisis.

Sakura echo una mirada de reojo e hizo una mueca. Habría investigado más pero ahora Sasori llegaba y su abuela inmediatamente reunió fuerzas para sonreírle.

—Valla, veo que ustedes están temprano hoy—indicó con buen humor caminando a su escritorio para guardar todos los papeles en un cajón.

—Yo siempre estoy a tiempo.

Sakura sintió su mirada sarcástica en su espalda e hizo acopio de voluntad para mantenerse en calma. Ella le dio un vistazo a la mujer, pero ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Toma asiento Sakura-chan, los demás ya están llegando.

Sakura asintio y fue a tomar su lujar junto al pelirrojo que estaba mirando concienzudamente a su abuela.

XX

Más tarde ya iniciada la clase Sakura miraba el pizarrón sin estar completamente enfocada en la explicación de aquel pintor famoso. Ella estaba pensando en uno de los puntos de la revista que leyó en línea.

—No puedo hacerlo—pensó mirando de reojo a su compañero.

"Oh, claro que puedes" su interior dijo cruzándose de brazos "Recuerda que es una manera de atraer su atención"

Sakura dio un suspiro.

—Y cómo voy a hacer eso.

Sasori le dio un vistazo cuando la escucho y arqueo una ceja. Ella sintió que la observaba y también se giró.

— ¿Qué?

Su interior estuvo tentado en golpear su frente contra una pared.

—Hum—dijo y volvió a mirar la pizarra.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. Estaba mirándola con extrañeza, como si tuviera algo en la cara que fuera lo más raro sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Bien alguien puede decirme que quería representar el autor en su obra.

Todos pensaban que Sasori levantaría la mano pero Sakura levanto la mano antes de que Chiyo repitiera la pregunta.

—Sakura-chan.

Algunos se mostraban recelosos de que la nueva supiera la respuesta de algo tan complejo.

—El pintor quiso declarar su amor por la mujer del retrato.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

—A que te refieres Sakura.

La pelirosa asintio firme en sus conocimientos.

—La manera en que la mujer resalta aun cuando tiene un paisaje lleno de vida detrás como escenario, los colores que usa son para resaltar a la mujer de la que obviamente está enamorado.

Chiyo le sonrió. Había dado en el clavo, la mujer era la esposa del pintor.

—Estas en lo correcto Sakura.

Ella estaba en la cima en ese momento. Su interior le dio dos pulgares arriba cuando vieron esa expresión de pura sorpresa en los ojos café cenizo del chico peligro.

"Llamar su atención echo" dijo su Sakura interna con satisfacción.

XX

Hace más de unos minutos que sonó la campana. Sakura estaba ayudando a su profesora a meter sus cosas en su maletín mientras hablaban un poco de lo mucho que había destacado la pelirosa estos días.

Ella no quería decir nada pero notaba a la señora Chiyo más preocupada y cansada de lo normal. Estaba bastante pálida y sus labios estaban perdiendo color.

—Y como están las cosas con mi nieto.

—Mmm, normal...como siempre.

Sakura estaba molesta por que Sasori ni siquiera se mostró preocupado por su abuela. Él solo salió apenas sonó de nuevo la campana.

—Están avanzando mucho.

Sakura asintio con una mueca. Es que él no la dejaba mover un dedo, él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y eso le fastidiaba; la hacía sentirse una inútil.

—Sí, es así no tengo por qué seguir castigándolo.

Ella rio de acuerdo aunque por dentro estaba echando humos.

XX

Sasori afuera estaba caminando a casa ya que sus amigos habían planeado irse de juerga a quien sabe dónde. Él bostezo y miro hacia el auto que se detuvo a unos metros de él. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Gaara y sus matones.

Negó y se cruzó de brazos fastidiado con la insistencia de chico que ni siquiera se rendía cuando era ignorado.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, donde no tienes que guardar las apariencias.

Sasori fulmino al otro chico pelirrojo.

—Lo dices por experiencia.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Por tu culpa mi padre está en prisión—dijo apretando los puños.

—Él es un asesino y lo sabes.

Miel y Verde se enfrentaron con odio.

—Pienso hacerte retractar de esa acusación Akasuna, a como de lujar.

Sasori miro de reojo hacia un par de hombre fornidos bloqueaban la salida. Una sonrisa de burla se extendió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo subestimado, él, el escorpión rojo.

Miro a Gaara, cada expresión que hacia le recordaba a su padre.

—Bueno, será un desafío interesante.

Tomando posición le hizo señas para que diera el primer golpe.

XX

Sakura miraba la tv mientras Chiyo en la cocina preparaba algo de té. Ella se estaba preguntando donde estaba Sasori. Él había salido antes que ella y aun no llegaba, ¿acaso la había dejado plantada para irse de parranda con sus amigos?

Su bolsillo vibro cuando un número desconocido la contacto. Ella curiosa contesto la llamada, era un chico que después reconoció como Lee.

—Sakura, ¿estas con Sasori?

—No realmente, estoy en su casa para nuestro proyecto ¿por qué?

—Dicen que está peleando con Gaara, Sakura por favor detenlo puede lastimarlo a él también.

Sakura miro a la anciana.

— ¿Dónde es?, Oh, si ya sé dónde.

Chiyo vino con la tetera y un par de tazas.

— ¿Está todo bien? —cuestiono mirándola con atención.

—Sí, solo que olvide traer algo para el proyecto y Sasori está molesto.

Sakura se levantó y salió como un rayo.

XX

En la casa de los hermanos Sabaku, Temari estaba tratando de localizar a su hermano ya que su guardaespaldas le dijo que no se reunió con él al finalizar las clases. Preocupada de que fuera a buscar a Sasori le pidió al chofer que preparara un auto y a los más fuertes empleados.

XX

Alguien que había reconocido a Sasori informo de lo que estaba pasando usando su teléfono móvil. Una multitud de personas se reunieron para ver la pelea.

—Pensé que me harías tragar mis palabras—dijo Sasori sin chaqueta y con las mangas hasta los codos.

Gaara gruño mientras sostenía su brazo. Tenía un labio partido, un brazo lastimado y un moretón cerca de ojo. Eso sin contar la humillación que sentía al ver que solo logro romperle la chaqueta al pelirrojo oscuro.

— ¡Imbécil!

Sakura llego corriendo y se sorprendió de ver al montón de chicos reunidos gritando y vitoreando a Sasori.

—Es un idiota—expresó Sakura metiéndose entre la gente para llegar a detener al chico.

Gaara cayó al suelo e inmediatamente me la mano en el bolsillo acariciando la estructura metálica de aquella arma que su chofer le entrego. Él miro hacia Sasori y se preguntó si de verdad estaba haciendo esto para limpiar el nombre de su padre, si de verdad esto le devolvería todo lo que perdió.

Sakura giro la cabeza cuando el resplandor color plateado emergió de entre las ropas de Gaara. Ella entro en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un arma de fuego.

—Gaara no...

Un destello rosa apareció entre ambos pelirrojos. Gaara gruño y guardo el arma mientras Sasori estaba atónito por la aparición de su compañera, incluso miro hacia atrás buscando a su abuela pero al parecer Sakura había venido sola.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo—le dijo extendiendo los brazos y mirándolo con fiereza.

—Muévete Sakura.

Gaara decía con la mandíbula apretada pero ella era la persona más terca que podía haber en Konoha. A sí que se mantuvo dónde estaba.

—Bien entonces.

Sakura amplio los ojos cuando lo vio levantar la mano. Ella estaba sorprendida y hasta se llevó las manos para cubrirse el rostro, pero de la nada sintió un tirón y un golpe en el trasero.

—Pero...por qué...

Los ojos verdes de Gaara se ampliaron cuando vio su puño conectado con la mejilla del ojimiel que ahora le acertaba un rodillazo en el estómago. En el suelo miro aun sin creer lo que vio, era imposible, era...

—Ha...Ha...

Comenzó a reír oscuramente.

—Gaara.

Temari se unió al grupo con sus fortachones guardaespaldas que tomaron por los brazos a la fuerza al chico.

—Todos ustedes, no hay nada que ver aquí—señaló volviéndose hacia la multitud que a regañadientes comenzó a dispersarse.

—Regresemos a casa.

Gaara se sacudió tratando de llegar a su bolsillo.

—Vamos—ordeno firme la rubia caminando de regreso a su auto. No sin antes darle una mirada de reojo al chico pelirrojo que estaba extrañamente apático.

— ¿Sasori estas bien?

—Si, por que no habría de estarlo.

—Bueno...te golpeo con mucha fuerza.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no siento eso que llaman dolor—le dijo comenzando a caminar.

Sakura hizo un puchero y camino detrás de él.

—Eso no es verdad, tu mejilla está muy roja.

—Hum.

Ella negó con un suspiro.

—Eres un idiota.

El pelirrojo la miro de soslayo.

—A si es como agradeces niña—le dijo provocando ella inflara las mejillas avergonzada por su falta de modales.

—Bueno, fue tu culpa en un principio.

Sasori negó con una sonrisa.

XX

Chiyo suspiro y miro al hombre al otro lado de la mesa.

—Es así, estoy preocupada por Sasori Hermano.

Ebizo dejo de beber su té y miro a su hermana.

—Es un chico fuerte—le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero ella que vivía con él desde que el chico era pequeño tenía sus dudas en cuanto a su nieto.

—Además solo iras a que te curen.

La puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes entraron peleando entre ellos como siempre. Sakura miro con curiosidad al hombre con el que Sasori apenas intercambio un saludo.

—Buenas noches—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ebizo arqueo una ceja.

—Buenas noches...

Chiyo sonrió.

—Es Sakura Haruno, una alumna mía.

Ella miro a la chica.

—Él es mi hermano Ebizo.

Sakura asintio.

—Mucho gusto señor—dijo dándole la mano a Ebizo.

—Oh, eres amiga de Sasori.

Ambos chicos negaron inmediatamente sorprendiendo al hombre que arqueo una ceja y embozo una sonrisa.

—Oh, entonces eres su novia

Se burló provocando que ambos estuvieran al borde de la asfixia gracias a su travesura.

—No, claro qué no, somos simples compañeros de clase.

El timbre sonó y Sasori se levantó y fue a abrir. El suspiro pesadamente cuando vio a Deidara.

— Hola-dijo solamente sonriendo tontamente.

—Que haces aquí.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Me cansé de ver la tv con Konan y Tobi.

Cuando estaba por echarlo, su abuela tan amable como siempre lo invitó a entrar y claro Deidara no se negó.

Él entro hacía el comedor dónde se sorprendió de ver a Sakura.

Ella lo miró de soslayo mientras se sentaba.

Cenaron en silenció intercambiando una que otra opinión sobre su proyecto. Ebizo resultó ser también un artista, un pintor para ser precisos.

Sakura no recordaba alguna vez haber conversado de esa manera antes. Solo de niña cuando se quedaba con su abuela y ella la hacía pintar.

La familia de Sasori era interesante.

XX

¿Cómo es que término así?

Por décima vez Sakura fulminó al rubio que groseramente continuaba mirándola.

— ¡Qué diablos quieres!

Deidara hizo una mueca.

— ¿Ese es tú color natural de cabello?

"¡QUE!"

— ¿Y tú eres de verdad un hombre? —refutó con un tic en el ojo.

Una venita explotó en la frente del chico.

— Ha—dijo sacándole la lengua y adelantándose a los chicos.

El grupo tomó el caminó largó a través de una calle escasamente iluminada. ¿Por qué?, porqué Deidara dijo que conocía un atajó.

Aunque Sakura y Sasori llegaron a la conclusión que el rubio no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la casa de la pelirosa.

Al final cuándo llegaron al final de la calle Sakura llamo a un taxi qué para alivio de los chicos ya empapados con la lluvia que los alcanzó a medio camino. Cuando llegaron Sakura no encontró la manera de despedirlos a mitad de la tormenta. Su interior le recordó que esta era su oportunidad para seducir al pelirrojo.

Los invitó a entrar y ellos no tuvieron obsion más que entrar.

—Wow tus padres deben ser millonarios- dijo Deidara mirando las pinturas y muebles caros que gritaban lo acaudalada qué era la familia Haruno.

— Si...les conseguiré algo de ropa.

Subió a la planta alta mientras ellos husmeaban en sus pertenencias.

— Vez, te dijo que se tiñe el pelo.

Sasori miro las fotografías.

—Oh, por dios... su padre es Hito Haruno.

— ¿yo?

— Que no sabes que es el dueño de la constructora más grande de todo Konoha.

Deidara estaba mirando con aprensión hacía arriba esperando ver al hombre de expresión severa.

Pero sólo apareció la pelirosa.

— Tal vez les quede la ropa que mi hermana le compró a su novio. Tiene pésimo gusto pero esto evitara que se resfríen-dijo mirándolos con curiosidad ya que el rubio tenía una mueca de terror.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Tiene miedo de tu padre -dijo Sasori con fastidio ya qué estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Mi padre?, Oh, no él no vive aquí.

Deidara lanzó un suspiro exagerado.

—Ya estaba preocupándome de que viniera a vengar a su hija peli teñida.

Sakura gruño.

— Que es mi cabello natural ¡Cha!

—Si claro.

Con una expresión de sorpresa ella encontró invadido su espacio personal por Deidara qué analizaba su cabello con calma sin ser consciente de la paciencia de la chica que se agotaba poco a poco.

Ella levantó la mano y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Quita tus manos de mi cabello ¡ahora!

Deidara en el suelo retorciéndose señalo hacía el estante.

—Ella no es mi madre ok.

Lanzando un bufido fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

— Ella golpea bastante fuerte.

Sasori negó y fue a recoger uno de los suéteres que Sakura dejó en el sofá.

XX

Bastante noche Sakura miraba a Deidara disfrutar de su sistema de cable.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Gaara? —cuestiono de repente Sasori sin mirarla.

—Del colegió privado donde estudiaba antes.

Sakura suspiró recordando cuándo él estuvo a punto de golpearla sin remordimiento alguno. Ella antes le tenía miedo, pero ahora le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacerle a él.

Calendo en cuenta qué estaba mirando a Sasori, agitó la cabeza.

—Espera, ¿qué?

XX

Chiyo miraba el fuego en la chimenea.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esta apuesta hermano.

Ebizo sonrió.

—Sabes que ganare no es verdad.

—Sí, pero fue tu culpa.

—Fuiste lenta, es tu culpa hermana.

Chiyo suspiro y saco cincuenta billetes.

—Es la primera vez que pierdo tan rápido en una apuesta contigo.

XX

Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza. Espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado y siga contando con sus comentarios:) Quienes dejaron los pasados reviews gracias, su opinión es tomada en cuenta y este cap es para ustedes. Tómenlo como un regalo de navidad adelantada XD

Feliz navidad y hasta la próxima.

Bye, bye


	6. Chapter 6

Un plan que salió mal

Capitulo: 6

Todo un reto.

XX

A mitad de la noche la tormenta empeoro. Sakura desde su cama miro la ventana empañada con la lluvia y suspiro encontrando que el sueño la había abandonado intempestivamente gracias a ese sueño, no, a esa pesadilla.

Desde el incidente con Gaara no dejaba de pensar en lo que les pudo haber pasado si no lo hubieran detenido. De solo recordar el odio en sus ojos un escalofrió desagradable le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Qué pudo suceder entre ellos para que llegaran a tales extremos?

Suspirando pensó en Sasori e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. Él era su enemigo, la persona que la humillo, el hombre que había jurado humillar. No tenía por qué preocuparse por él.

¿Pero entonces por qué lo hacía?

Gruñendo fastidiada encontrado que por la falta de descanso su cabeza había comenzado a desvariar se levantó y encendió la luz despertando a su gato que dormía en su mullida cama junto a su mesa de noche. Salió al pasillo y camino en la oscuridad hasta las escaleras donde con cautela bajo hasta donde estaba el interruptor.

Miro hacia la fotografía de su familia e inconscientemente tomo un mechón de su cabello. No recordaba mucho de su madre, pero según su abuela ella tenía su mismo color de cabello solo que más oscuro.

Por qué tenía que sacar el cabello rosa y no el rubio de su padre.

Cabizbaja se miró atraves del reflejo del marco de plata y gruño. Gracias a la broma de Karin tuvo que cortar un poco más de su pelo, ahora era un desastre disparejo que atraía aún más las burlas hacia ella.

Quizá si usaba un gorro lo disimularía un poco.

Negando siguió su camino a la cocina. Necesitaba una taza de chocolate ahora más que nunca.

XX

Más tarde en la preparatoria Konan estaciono la camioneta en el aparcamiento. Todos los chicos comenzaron a descender quejándose del clima lluvioso.

—Prrrr está helando—dijo Tobi envolviéndose más en su chaqueta.

—Maldita sea la escuela.

Hidan pateo lejos de su camino a Deidara.

— ¿Por qué me obligaron a venir? —cuestiono a Pein quien era el único que descendía de manera correcta.

—Por qué no queremos que repitas el año nuevamente.

Tobi al lado del chico pelinaranga asintio.

—De todas maneras las vacaciones de invierno son en unos días.

Konan se ajustó la chaqueta y bajo de la calidez del auto hacia la frialdad del día de hoy.

—Sí, hablando de eso... ¡alguien puede explicarme en que momento acepte ir al maldito desierto! —grito el peliblanco mirando a todos.

—Hidan todos votamos y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

El chico entorno sus ojos en el pelirrojo.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres ok—aclaro Sasori sin inmutarse por la molestia de su compañero.

Pein cerró la puerta y se enfocó en el chico.

—Por cierto Sasori no nos has contado como te hiciste eso en la cara.

Sasori exhalo.

—Fue Gaara—contesto con simpleza sorprendiendo a más de uno.

— ¡Que!, peleaste con él, ¿dónde?

Konan y Pein lo miraron con reproche.

—A unas cuadras de club, el idiota prácticamente me obligo—indicó Sasori recargándose hacia atrás.

—Sip la chica de cabello rosa estuvo hay también.

Sasori fulmino a Deidara con una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Sakura? —inquirió Konan preocupada.

—Sí.

— ¿Que estás loco?, ese chico pudo lastimarla.

La peliazul estaba furiosa con el chico bermejo.

—Ella se entrometió sola, ni siquiera sé cómo supo de la pelea Konan—explico Sasori en su defensa metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Oh y eso se supone que debe hacerme sentir mejor.

Deidara rio.

—La chica está bien Konan, por qué crees que Sasori tienen ese moretón en la cara—dijo moviendo las cejas.

—Oh...ha...ha...

Hidan rio junto a Tobi y Pein.

—Son unos imbéciles —susurro colgándose la mochila en el hombro y caminando hacia el edificio principal.

—Creo que está molesto.

Itachi miro hacia donde se perdió el chico.

XX

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos hacia su casillero con la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de su abrigo negro largo. De repente un par de chicas le salieron al paso.

—Miren, es la empollona pelo de chicle.

Una le quito la capucha revelando su cabello fatal.

—Pero porque te escondes ah...

La chica de larga trenza suelta la jalo del cabello.

—Te vimos esta mañana, vaya que te gusta destacar no—susurro apretando con fuerza.

—Déjame tranquila Jane.

Sakura llevo su mano al brazo de la chica.

—Mira Sakura no te creas muy importante solo porque tienes de compañero a uno de los chicos más populares, mírate ni siquiera puedes defenderte sola.

Ella protesto y miro mal a la chica.

—Ya basta ustedes dos.

Se giraron hacia la chica peliazul mayor.

—Sempai...

Las chicas inmediatamente se alejaron de la pelirosa y huyeron.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?—pregunto ayudándola con sus cosas que habían caído.

—Si gracias...

Sakura se sentía tan tonta.

—Lamento causarte molestias Konan-sempai...

—No es nada.

Vio como la chica se apresuraba a ponerse la capucha.

— ¿Que te paso?

—Oh, nada solo un accidente con goma de mascar—explico abriendo su taquilla.

—Hum...esta todo disparejo...

Sakura asintio apenada.

—Yo sé dónde pueden ayudarte, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo para que te cuente.

Konan le sonrió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Sakura no sabía por qué era tan amable con ella, pero acepto ya que en todo Konoha High Scohool ella era popular por su imagen.

XX

Biología era la clase favorita de Hinata. Era el único sitio donde podía intercambiar más de dos palabras con el rubio ojiazul. Ella era su tutora en esta clase y ayudaba al chico lo más que podía.

— ¿Entonces por eso reprobé el examen? —cuestiono Naruto mirando fijamente el libro de biología en sus manos.

—S...si...esa es la manera correcta de describir esas especies sempai.

Hinata le señalo la descripción debajo de las ilustraciones.

—Oh.

Naruto le sonrió a la oji perla provocando que estallara un sonrojo en la piel pálida de su rostro.

—Gracias Hinata—dijo recargándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—No...No es nada Naruto-sempai...

Hinata ocasionalmente dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno para ver a Naruto que miraba el lento andar de las nubes atraves de la ventana a unos pasos lejos de donde estaban ellos.

—Oye Hinata, ¿y adonde iras para las vacaciones de invierno? —cuestiono casualmente un poco nervioso.

—Eh...bueno...iré con mi familia a un complejo que tienen al sur.

—Oh, sí, escuche que tu familia puso una clínica hay.

Hinata se percató del comportamiento extraño que tenía Naruto. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué estaba tan apenado de repente.

— ¿Y cómo esta Neji?

—Está bien, está por graduarse.

Naruto miro hacia el reloj y trago grueso. Tenía menos de unos segundos para invitar a Hinata a esa reunión a la que sus padres lo obligaban a asistir. No comprendía porque estaba tan nervioso y preocupado en ser rechazado.

La chica era una amiga y una chica muy amable.

—Eh...Hinata... ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?

El corazón de Hinata latía rápidamente y sentía sus mejillas arder ante la pregunta de Naruto. Seria acaso que por fin sus sueños estaban cumpliéndose, su amor platónico estaba pidiéndole una cita.

—No...No tengo nada importante, ¿por qué?

Naruto le sonrió.

—Quiero invitarte a salir.

Desde una esquina Sakura miraba a la pareja con diversión. Había escuchado a la perfección lo que el rubio le pidió a su amiga y tenía curiosidad por ver qué clase de respuesta le daría Hinata.

—Si...estaré encantada de salir contigo Naruto-kun—susurro sonriente la chica.

—Oh, entonces mañana a las ocho.

Hinata asintio.

Sonó la campana y los chicos comenzaban a abandonar el salón para ir a su siguiente clase. Sakura guardaba sus libros cuando Hinata se acercó con una expresión graciosa en el rostro.

—Naruto me invito a salir—susurro para sí misma más que para la pelirosa.

—Sí, algo escuche.

Sakura la codeo.

—Vaya, almenos una de nosotras tiene suerte—señalo burlándose de su amiga.

— ¿Y a dónde irán?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo dijo—contesto preocupada de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura la miro con atención.

—Es que...no sé qué usar—expreso angustiada como toda chica en su primera cita.

—Vamos, no es como si fuera algo difícil con tu guardarropa Hinata.

Hinata quería decir que estaba bien pero no podía. Estaba preocupada, si estando en la escuela no podía hablar con Naruto sin acabar como un cangrejo hervido, estando los dos solos seria todo un desastre.

Sakura se colgó el bolso en el brazo y señalando a su amiga que estaba adelantándose salió al pasillo por donde camino hasta la biblioteca. Estaba preparándose para su clase de arte. Quería ayudar en el proyecto y como conocía a la perfección a su compañero llego a la conclusión de que debía estudiar si quería convencerlo de que no era una inútil.

—Mmm...Debe de haber un libro que hable sobre marionetas...

Revisaba en los libreros hasta que le llamo la atención alguien recargado contra el último librero. Rodando los ojos fijo que algo tenía que tener en su contra el universo para siempre cruzar en su camino al pelirrojo ojimiel.

Él estaba con los audífonos puestos mientras leía el libro que ella estaba buscando.

"Tiene que ser una broma" susurro su interior suspirando.

—Tal vez haiga más de un ejemplar.

Sasori dejo de leer cuando reconoció la cabellera rosa atraves de unos espacios vacios del librero. Era la primera vez que veía con más interés a la chica ruidosa con la que su abuela lo obligaba a convivir.

Se quedó mirando su expresión de intensa concentración.

Sakura sintió que la observaban y simplemente se giró a ver al pelirrojo. No sabía por qué pero su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Sasori Hum.

Deidara entro ruidosamente asustando a la chica de pelo rosa que salto sorprendida.

—Oh, estas aquí también rosadita—dijo mirándola de reojo.

—No se supone que deberías estar en clase idiota.

El rubio miro a su amigo.

—Escuche que tu abuela no dará clase hoy y pensé que podrías unírtenos hoy—explico cruzándose de brazos esperando algo como que no estaba de humor, o que estaba ocupado en cosas más importantes. Algunas de esas escusas que les daba cada que lo invitaban a saltarse las clases.

—Claro por qué no.

Sakura levanto una ceja preguntándose sobre que podrían estar hablando ahora.

—Tú también rosadita.

"¿Rosadita?" se preguntó su interior frunciendo el ceño.

—Ven—señalo jalándola del brazo con él.

Sakura entro en pánico e intento librarse de las manos del rubio ruidoso pero fue inútil y termino saltándose las clases con ellos.

—Maldito Deidara hasta que apareces—le dijo Hidan dándose la vuelta hacia donde escuchaba el bullicio. ÉL arqueo una ceja al ver a la chica añadida que miraba con odio al chico de ojos azules.

—Oh, Sakura-san...

Los chicos miraron a Konan con curiosidad.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —grito Tobi emocionado.

—Eh, es esa chica...

Deidara asintio presentándoles a Sakura que los miraba con aprensión. Estaba frente a los akatsuki, la pandilla más atemorizante del instituto.

—Es la compañera de Sasori.

Hablando de. Él solo se mantuvo con una expresión seria mientras sus amigos lo miraban con extrañeza. Era curioso teniendo en cuenta que era poco sociable con los demás; casi siempre trabajaba solo ya que sus compañeros renunciaban después de pasar un día con él.

—Oye, no creo que este bien que andes haciendo eso con las personas—Itachi comento a Deidara que solo negó con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Es una del grupo, también debe participar en nuestras escapadas.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Yo no recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con eso—susurro con una venita en la frente.

—Y bien, ¿dónde iremos?

"Me ignoro" susurro su interior con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

—No lo sé, ¿Pein?

El susodicho se encogió de hombros.

—A cualquier lujar que escojan—comento sin ánimos para proponer un sitio.

—Oh, y sí.

Todos a excepción de Sasori, Sakura y Konan fulminaron a Tobi.

—No iremos al parque otra vez Tobi—contestaron al unísono para decepción del chico.

—Y que tal el campo de gotcha.

Konan se recargo en la furgoneta.

—A si será entonces —decidió Pein metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón para buscar las llaves del auto. Sakura intentó huir pero Tobi se le pegó como goma.

—Ven Sakura-chan, puedes sentarte junto a Tobi.

Arrastrada de nuevo a la fuerza Sakura se encontró entre Tobi y Kisame mirando cada rincón sucio de ese auto que ya era legendario en Konoha High. Suspiro y miro por el retrovisor hacia atrás donde Sasori discutía con Deidara sobre quien sabe qué cosa.

"Aléjate de él, es peligroso"

La voz de Gaara se escuchó en lo profundo de su mente. Ella no sabía aun algunos detalles pero supuso que esos dos tenían una historia muy oscura.

XX

Llegaron a un bosque a las afueras. A ella le dio mala espina la reja de metal y el hecho de que no había visto más personas en su camino hacia esta colina.

—Oye Danna hagamos una apuesta hum.

Sasori se ajustó la chaqueta y miro a su amigo.

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta?—cuestiono mirándolo sin emoción.

—No sé, en una en la que si gano...mmm...no se dirás que mi arte es mejor que él tuyo—susurro cerrando la puerta después que Sakura saliera.

—Y si yo gano.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

—No sé lo que sea, puedes escoger—contesto con simpleza.

Sasori se quedó pensando pero no encontró nada que él quisiera que tuviera su amigo.

—Puedes pedirlo después, claro si logras ganarme.

Sakura negó ante la confianza de Deidara y miro a su compañero.

—Lo que sea que planeen quiero estar fuera—les señalo caminando detrás de los demás hacia el interior del bosque.

Al poco rato un edificio alto se asomó por entre los árboles. Sakura se dio cuenta que había más chicos con las mismas ropas gruesas cubiertas de pintura sosteniendo armas que obviamente eran usadas para ese juego.

—Ok, como esto es una apuesta supongo que haremos equipos.

Deidara asintio.

—Y quien ira con quien.

Tobi levanto la mano.

—Yo voy con Deidara-sempai—informo uniéndose al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Ok, Sasori quien estará en tu equipo.

Sasori los estaba analizando según sus tácticas a las posibles opciones. Konan le señalo a Pein a Sakura, él negó pero ella sonrió y asintio empujándola con su hombro.

—Pero que...

Mirando a Konan que solo le sonrió inocentemente estaba por caminar a otro lujar para esperar el momento de regresar a su casa. Pero Tobi salto un par de veces.

— ¡Sakura-chan está en el equipo de Sasori-sempai!

Sakura negó.

—No, yo dije que estaba fuera de esto—Sakura negó graciosamente.

—No, reglas son reglas.

Sospechando que esto era plan de la chica de pelo azul suspiro y asintio.

—Bien entonces Pein está conmigo.

Pein soltó la mano de su novia y fue con Tobi.

—Bien Konan está con nosotros.

Sasori tomo una pequeña venganza.

—Oh...yo pido a Itachi.

Él asintio y fue con los demás del equipo de Deidara mientras Kisame era pedido por Sasori. Hidan después se cruzó de brazos inconforme.

—Que vaya con Deidara.

Hidan fulmino a Sasori y fue con el susodicho.

Sakura pov:

Aun sin entender bien lo que estaba haciendo seguí a los otros esperando por lo menos hacer que me dispararan e ir a esperar a que terminaran para poder irme. Konan estaba sonriente y sabía que algo se traía entre manos. Según ella Sasori era un buen chico para mí.

"Pff por que tenía esa obsesión por jugar de cupido."

Suspirando mire hacia nuestro líder.

— ¿Alguna duda? —cuestiono el pelirrojo con determinación en sus ojos claros.

Levante la mano deteniendo el discurso de inspiración de Kisame. Era como si de verdad fuéramos a una guerra.

—Como hago para que me maten antes.

Konan negó.

—Ese no es el espíritu Sakura.

—Oh, discúlpame. No tengo tanta experiencia saltándome clases, mi padre me matara si se entera.

Kisame y Sasori comenzaron a caminar entre la maleza mientras Konan esperaba a que terminara de ajustarme el visor y el casco.

—Oye Sakura quiero proponerte un juego.

— ¿Un juego?

—Sí.

Exhalando asentí.

—Tienes que sobrevivir, Si lo logras hare que ni Deidara o Sasori te molestes cada que vienes al colegio. Pero si pierdes harás lo que diga.

Era tentador. Ir al colegio sin que todos me miraran, sin que me molestaran por culpa de lo akatsuki.

—Ok, lo hare.

—Eso quería escuchar, ahora hay que acabarlos.

Cargando su arma camino y yo solo la seguí esperando que salieran bien las cosas.

Fin pov

XX

Corriendo detrás de un auto desvalijado Sakura respiraba agitadamente.

—Tenías que dejarles a Hidan—reprocho Konan limpiando la pintura de su visor.

—Tsk, que iba yo a saber que es un salvaje.

Habían perdido a Kisame cuando el chico de ojos purpura los embosco en el bosque junto a Pein.

—Bueno era de suponerlo no crees.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Estaba agotada después de tanto correr como loca siguiendo al pelirrojo.

—Como sea, yo pude derribar a Tobi—informo Sasori recordando cuando sorprendió al chico cerca de la valla de metal.

—Estamos aún en desventaja.

Konan de repente sonrió como recordando algo.

—Estoy segura de que Pein está cerca yo me encargo de él.

Sakura la vio levantarse.

—Nos vemos cerca de donde estaba esa choza de madera—les explicó antes de salir corriendo.

—Mmm...Bueno...

La pelirosa se sobaba las piernas mientras miraba hacia las sombras.

—Deberíamos continuar.

Asintiendo a regañadientes se levantó.

—Por aquí—señalo tomando el camino de la derecha.

—Vaya, parece que eres bueno en esto.

Sasori la miro de reojo.

—Es simple estrategia, como en cualquier juego.

—Mmm...Supongo...

Llegaron a donde estaba la dichosa choza de madera y entonces Sakura se tumbó en el suelo suspirando. Hasta ella se había entusiasmado con este juego ya que quería ganar la apuesta.

—Parece que lloverá—susurro mirando hacia arriba y luego al pelirrojo que se estremeció. De que podían hablar ahora, era más que obvio que Konan aún no llegaría.

—Eso parece.

Sasori se llevó una mano al cuello.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Sakura percibiendo su mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, no es nada.

Sakura recargo su barbilla en sus rodillas y miro el pasto.

—Oye...he estado pensando en el proyecto.

— ¿Que hay con él? —pidió Sasori mirando hacia su dirección.

—Bueno, no lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo saber de qué se trata—señalo moviendo una roca con un dedo.

— ¿Y?

Sakura negó.

—Sasori yo todavía soy parte del equipo, yo también puedo contribuir.

Intuyendo que daría un comentario mordaz continúo.

—Lo sé, tú estás solo obedeciendo a tu abuela para que te deje ir con tus amigos. Pero yo quiero ayudarte...para evitar dejarte todo a ti solo obviamente.

Sasori estaba curioso sobre ese argumento.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, creo que no me parece justo abusar de tu talento.

"WOW ¿QUE?"

— ¿Mi talento? , sí que eres graciosa niña.

No se esperaba escucharlo reír, reír con verdadero humor.

—Eso es un talento sabes.

—Supongo. Mi abuela me lo enseño—explico mirando hacia el pasto. Se preguntaba si ya había llegado a su destino y si quizá había llamado.

—Es una mujer muy talentosa.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Mi abuela solía hablarme sobre sus esculturas, la admiro sabes.

— ¿Tu abuela?

Sakura hizo una mueca de tristeza. Su abuela había sido la única mujer que le mostro algo de amor, ella la cuido desde los nueve años cuando su padre la envió a vivir con ella.

—Ella admiraba mucho las obras de la señora Chiyo, fue una gran sorpresa ver que sería mi profesora. Estaba muy feliz sabes.

Sasori negó. No entendía a donde intentaba llegar la chica.

— ¿Cuánto sabes de arte? —pregunto con seriedad.

— ¿Saber de arte?, no mucho. Estudie pintura desde los diez años.

— ¿Pintura?

A Sakura no le pareció su tono de burla.

—Eso también es un arte.

—Pinturas que perecen ante el tiempo si no son cuidadas apropiadamente, eso para mí no es arte.

Sakura lo miro directamente.

—Según tu todo lo demás es basura y además me crees una idiota.

Sintiendo la garganta seca Sasori solo dijo:

—Eso lo dijiste tú, no yo niña.

Sakura gruño y se levantó.

—Me rindo, eres un idiota—señalo caminando hacia el frente encontrándose cara a cara con Deidara sonriente y Hidan.

—Lo siento rosadita.

Perdieron y al final cuando la llevaron a su casa Sakura esperaba a Konan para decirle lo que tenía que hacer como castigo por perder.

— ¿Y bien que es?

—Lista.

—Sí, ¿qué es?

Konan sonrió anchamente con malicia.

—Vendrás con nosotros a Suna.

XX

Ok chicos perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, he estado teniendo problemas con la instalación eléctrica de mi casa y bueno sin luz no hay señal WiFi.

A quienes tienen Facebook y les gusta el SasoSaku les recomiendo visiten la página SasoSakulove de la que soy co colaboradora. Encontraran múltiples contenidos sobre este emparejamiento.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima bye, bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

Un plan que salió mal

Capitulo: 7

El sentido de todo.

XX

Pasaron los días y las vacaciones de invierno tan esperadas llegaron por fin. Por los pasillos ya se podían ver a los alumnos de konoha high prepararse para los días de descanso del estrés escolar y la presión social.

De toda la población adolecente Sakura era la única con una actitud indiferente hacia las festividades propias de esta fecha fría. Según recordaba nunca estuvo en un cálido hogar con luces multicolores y un gigantesco pino adornado con esferas y listones de colores; como en esas películas de final feliz.

Sonaba triste, pero era la verdad.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello ya compuesto la pelirosa continúo a guardar los libros que tomaría prestados de la biblioteca en su maletín.

—Tsk, por que tanto alboroto.

Encontrándose con su antiguo blog de dibujo Sakura recordó esos días en casa de su padre. Había sido una niña repudiada por su propio padre, ¿por qué? , ni ella misma sabia la respuesta. Este libro había sido el regalo de su abuela cuando tuvo la edad para comenzar a dibujar.

Flash back

—Otousan...

Una niña pequeña entro a la casa recién llegada de caminar sola desde la escuela. Ella miro hacia todos lados buscando a su padre, pero solo encontró una nota escrita al parecer con prisa.

Suspirando con tristeza echo a la papelera la tarjeta con todos los colores brillantes y el reno sonriente.

Fin flashback

—Sakura—llamo Hinata.

—Oh, Hinata, vaya susto me has dado.

La chica de los ojos claros le sonrió.

—Ya me tengo que ir, pero prometo ponerme en contacto pronto—le dijo y ella asintio con una sonrisa. Desde la cita que tuvo con Naruto ella estaba de un humor extrañamente alegre.

—Claro hasta unos días.

Las dos amigas se despidieron y cada una tomo un camino diferente.

XX

Deidara estaba sonriente esperando que llegaran los demás del grupo mientras tarareaba una canción de su grupo de rock favorito. Sasori a su lado estaba de un humor pésimo mientras tiritaba de frio y tosía un par de veces.

Miro de reojo a su amigo y se sintió tentado en golpearlo por no dejar de hacer ese ruido irritante con los pies.

—Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto.

Konan en su asiento de siempre se asomó hacia la escuela. A estas horas ya no debía haber nadien en el edificio.

—No lo sé...

Hidan gruño. Él aún no estaba del todo conforme con su destino de vacaciones.

— ¡Hay que largarnos ya carajo!

Nadien le hizo caso. Cada chico estaba metido en sus propios asuntos.

—Si hay que irnos aunque sea sin Tobi Hum—susurro Deidara de acuerdo por primera vez con Hidan.

XX

Sakura estaba en el salón de historia mirando hacia el aparcamiento.

—Por qué rayos aún siguen aquí—susurro sin atreverse a asomarse bien por la ventana.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Saltando asustada cuando Tobi salió de debajo del escritorio estuvo a punto de patearlo como resultado de un reflejo apresurado.

—De donde diablos saliste tú.

Tobi sonrió.

—Vine a buscarte, hay que darnos prisa para no encontrar mucho tráfico.

Con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca ella miro al chico.

—Estaban hablando enserio sobre llevarme con ustedes he—murmuro con una expresión de "que rayos les pasa"

—Sip, eres parte del equipo.

— ¿Cuando estuve de acuerdo con eso?

Tobi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, lo siento pero no puedo yo...

De la nada Tobi la levantando y se la puso en los hombros.

— ¡Pero qué diablos!, ¡bájame ahora! —grito sacudiéndose para que la soltara pero era jodidamente más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Si es por la fuerza tráela aquí, eso dijo Konan-chan.

Suspirando con frustración Sakura se quejó de por qué de todas las personas le tenía que estar pasando esto a ella.

—Vamos ya Sakura-chan

— ¡Pero yo no quiero!

XX

Afuera todos vieron hacia donde estaba Tobi cargando a Sakura que buscaba sobornar a su captor para que la dejara irse a su casa. Konan y Pein negaron mientras los demás (excepto Sasori) reían ganándose que la pelirosa los fulminara con una mirada de muerte.

—Que se te hace gracioso clon dos.

Deidara dejo de reír y esto aumento el buen humor en los demás.

—Recuerda que gane la apuesta Sakura-san—recordó Konan triunfante con un resplandor.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros vamos.

Como si su opinión no fuera importante Tobi la arrastro con él como si fuera nada más que una muñeca de trapo o un objeto. De todo el grupo solo hubo uno apoyándola.

—Konan, quizá ella quiere estar con su familia.

Sakura miro hacia la pareja al frente.

—Oye rosadita, ¿iras con tu padre? —pregunto Deidara asomándose detrás de ella.

—Ir con mi padre...

Riendo y haciendo una mueca ella negó.

—No—contesto mirando hacia afuera.

— ¿Por qué?

Itachi al lado derecho de Tobi lo golpeo con cautela. Solo un tonto no se daba cuenta que era un tema delicado para ella.

—Por que no.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante el viaje a la casa de Sakura. Ellos insistieron que necesitaría empacar algo de ropa y otras cosas.

—Wow, ¿esta es tu casa pelo de chicle?—pidió Hidan con la boca abierta.

—Sí.

Sakura salió y fue a abrir para que el sequito entrara.

—Que tu padre vende drogas o que.

Ella negó mientras ponía la clave.

—No, mi padre...

—Su padre es Hito Haruno, un millonario.

Deidara y los demás entraron como pedro por su casa mirando sus pertenencias como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Ella solo suspiro y subió a su habitación con Konan detrás de ella.

—Ohm, mira sempai es un gato.

Deidara miro al gato blanco que sostenía Tobi. El gato imito su mirada carente de emoción del rubio.

— ¿Me pregunto cómo se llama?

Pein que solo estaba hay parado saco la placa que colgaba del collar rosa. Se podía ver que a todos les resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

—Bu-Bueno...hay que sentarnos.

XX

Sakura con la casa de su gato y una pequeña bolsa con todo lo que necesitaba miraba a Konan meter lo que según necesitaría en la gran maleta roja de rueditas. Suspiro y miro hacia la puerta por donde entro Tobi con su gato adentro de su chaqueta.

—Tienes mucha ropa linda Sakura-san.

—Sí...eso creo

De repente Tobi grito:

— ¡No puede ser!

Él fue a su encimera donde tenía sus productos de limpieza personal.

— ¡Espera Tobi!

Tobi salió corriendo.

—Ya está todo listo vámonos.

Las dos salieron a la sala donde Tobi estaba saltando emocionado con una botella verde en las manos.

—Mira Sempai, Sakura usa el mismo shampoo que tú.

Deidara y Sakura perdieron completamente el color.

—E-eso no es cierto hum—saliendo del trance Deidara camino hacia la calle donde Sasori estaba con su perro Hiruko en los brazos.

—Ok, ya hay que irnos.

Empacaron todo y subieron de nuevo a la furgoneta con las nubes rojas.

XX

A la mitad de viaje Sakura parpadeo un par de veces. Estaba tan caliente a qui dentro y estaba tan cansada que simplemente se quedó dormida escuchando como discutían Hidan y Deidara sobre que estación poner en la radio.

Flash back

Siempre estaba sola, su padre pasaba más tiempo con su media hermana. Ella creció acostumbrada y jamás reprocho nada al hombre que le dio la vida...pero...

—Hito, pero... ¿porque me pides algo así?

—Ya no quiero hacerme cargo de ella madre.

—Pero es tu hija.

— ¡No lo es!, ella es una...una asesina.

— ¡Hitoshi!, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, era solo una bebe cuando Haru murió.

La niña que veía todo desde la puerta sin cerrar amplio los ojos cuando escucho que ese secreto era revelado.

—Haru murió por su culpa, lo siento madre pero no quiero verla más.

Fin flash back

Saltando fuera de su sueño por algo que se removió en su regazo Sakura se levantó rápidamente encontrando que estaban detenidos en una estación de servicio. Sasori detrás de ella abrió un ojo cuando escucho su manera irregular de respirar.

Se preguntó que le estaba pasando.

—Fue solo un sueño...

Respirando profundamente ella recogió su móvil y miro la llamada perdida.

—Eh...puntual como siempre...

Negando lo metió en su bolsillo y volvió a recargarse en el sofá.

—Es un idiota.

El chico pelirrojo no quería admitirlo pero tenía curiosidad.

— ¡Hey Danna!

Deidara lo hizo saltar sorprendido cuando irrumpió de repente en el auto. Juro que podía escuchar como latía su corazón y una sensación caliente en el rostro.

"¿Le dijo Danna?" preguntó el interior de Sakura con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te asuste?, ¿pues que estabas haciendo?

Haciendo una mueca Sasori gruño.

— ¡Estaba durmiendo idiota! ¡Y claro que me asustaste con esa maldita manía de gritar siempre!

Deidara parpadeo sin entender el punto. Miro hacia Sakura que los veía por el retrovisor.

—Oye rosadita, tu móvil ha estado sonando como unas diez veces —informo subiendo e invadiendo su espacio personal otra vez. Conocía a la perfección a su amigo bermejo y sabía muy bien que lo más bueno para él era mantenerse lejos mientras estaba molesto.

—Si...ya lo sé...

Cruzándose de brazos trato de ignorarlo pero él seguía hablando y hablando incluso cuando ya habían subido los demás.

"Él es raro" apunto su interior asintiendo.

—Ya lo note—pensó Sakura con un gemido.

Pasaron por varias pequeñas ciudades y para cuando estaba oscuro llegaron a Sunagakure. Una postal de tierra desierta les dio la bienvenida a la ciudad de la arena; como comúnmente la llamaban por las inesperadas ventiscas cargadas de arena que a veces sucedían.

Era un pueblo raro. Parecía desierto, pero era bastante frio en esta época del año.

Algunas casas estaban decoradas demostrando su espíritu festivo y podía ver uno que otro niño corriendo con pesados abrigos por la calle en su camino hacia el hotel. Sakura se preguntó qué clase de cosas podían hacerse en un sitio tan tranquilo.

Era más que obvio que no era un sitio para vacacionar.

El auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio y todos comenzaron a bajar. Ella se ajustó el abrigo y también descendió a la calle bien iluminada por el letrero de bombillas de colores.

—Bien, habrá que compartir habitaciones.

Sakura se animó a escuchar esto. Quería ver con quien estaría compartiendo habitación para estar prevenida.

—Como Sakura-san y Sasori son compañeros supongo que estaría bien que compartieran.

La pelirosa exhalo abruptamente. Que no quedaba lo suficientemente claro que ellos se odiaban, era más que imposible lo que sugerían.

—Da igual.

Sasori camino hacia la puerta sin decir más que eso. Konan le sonrió a la chica ojiverde y procedió a hacer lo propio.

XX

Media noche, Sakura se removía en la cama inquieta mirando el juego de sombras de la pequeña habitación. Si miraba más allá de la maleta negra en el suelo estaba donde dormía su compañero.

Exhalando se cuestionó por qué siempre terminaba estando con él. Su interior decía que era una oportunidad para hacerlo caer, pero era notorio que él ni siquiera le daba una mirada que no fuera aburrida o carente de emoción.

¿Alguna vez la noto más que una compañera?

Wow, wow, ¡que estaba pensando!

Sacudiendo fuera esos pensamientos raros se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el techo. Si lo pensaba bien, ningún chico además de Lee la había elogiado.

Suspirando ruidosamente se lamentó su suerte una vez más.

—Haces mucho ruido.

Sakura se quedó quieta.

—Está despierto.

Fingiendo que no lo escucho se envolvió mejor en los cobertores escuchándolo suspirar con cansancio y toser un par de veces.

XX

En la otra habitación Konan espiaba por la mirilla de su puerta la entrada de la habitación donde sabía que estaba Sakura. Pein en una silla junto a la ventana y montones de papeles en las manos negó ante la insistencia de su novia por juntar a esos dos.

—No escucho nada.

—Es obvio que están dormidos Konan.

Konan suspiró con decepción y se fue a sentar en la cama.

—No importa aún quedan unos días—susurro con convicción.

— ¿Tiempo?

—Sí, para que esos dos se enamoren.

Pein negó con una sonrisa.

—Porque estas tan segura de que así pasara, esos dos pelean demasiado—le dijo dejando de lado todo el papeleo del club.

—Es por eso Pein, no recuerdo haber visto antes a Sasori siquiera hablar con alguno de sus compañeros anteriores. No sé, me da un buen presentimiento.

Riendo como si planeara alguna travesura Konan reviso su teléfono móvil.

XX

Más tarde cuando estaba bastante avanzada la mañana Sakura estaba en el comedor el hotel escuchando a Tobi contarle una extraña historia de por qué no podía tener un gato de mascota. Los demás miembros del akatsuki ya habían abandonado el edificio y solo quedaban ellos tres.

Tobi Sakura y Sasori que envuelto en un grueso abrigo marrón tosía más que la noche anterior. Sakura no era aún una doctora pero estaba segura de que él estaba enfermo.

—Sasori-sempai, no te vez muy bien.

Con la media cara cubierta solo los ojos llorosos marrón miel se enfocaron con aburrimiento en ellos.

—Lo siento—temeroso Tobi se disculpó y se metió detrás de la pelirosa.

—Tobi va a...por ahí.

Bebiendo de su taza de té Sakura vio hacia donde Tobi había huido.

—No podías ser un poco más amable—acuso ella sin soltar la taza ya que estaba caliente y vaya que hacia frio.

—Tsk.

Echándole una mirada de reojo Sakura se dio cuenta que debajo del abrigo traía puesto un suéter de lana y aun así estaba tiritando.

—Oye Saso...

Konan y Pein bajaban las escaleras. Ambos le dieron una mirada al pelirrojo y otra a Sakura.

—Está enfermo —dijo Pein contundente.

—Enserio...vaya, que mala suerte.

Konan hizo una mueca y Sasori gruño.

—No lo estoy—susurro apenas audible para después toser.

—Si tú lo dices, pero enserio Sasori deberías descansar un poco antes de salir.

Sakura se inmuto por lo que dijo Pein. Ella no entendía por qué él quería salir con este clima y además enfermo.

— Estoy bien, yo de verdad necesito ir. Solo iré a recostarme un rato y luego saldré.

Empujo la silla hacia atrás y levantándose poco a poco se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Es un terco. Sakura yo y Pein tenemos que salir, ¿podrías vigilarlo mientras volvemos?

—Bueno...

Algo indecisa asintio, de todas formas no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

—Que bien, volveremos mañana lo más rápido posible.

Agitando la cabeza los vio salir para luego suspirar e ir a la planta alta.

"Que se supone que haces"

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Está enfermo y solo, es solo un favor.

"Si, al tipo que nos humillo"

—Solo por esta vez.

"No estarás pensando que es como nosotras ¿o sí?"

Recordando una vez más a la niña que siempre estaba sola en navidad Sakura negó y empujo esos pensamientos fuera mientras empujaba con suavidad la puerta de su cuarto.

Lo encontró en su cama respirando agitado y se preocupó. Como si sus piernas tuvieran propia voluntad la llevaron hasta el borde de la cama y su mano hecho a un lado la capucha.

—Sasori—llamo pero este solo gimió.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios lijeramente separados.

—Tienes fiebre.

Tocando su frente con su mano fría él volvió a quejarse.

—Mama—llamo al parecer entre sueños.

Corriendo al baño lleno uno de los recipientes que encontró en la gaveta de limpieza con agua fría y saco de su maleta una de sus bandas para el cabello.

—Esta algo fría pero es para que baje la temperatura—Como si la escuchara le explico mojando la tela en el agua y poniéndosela en la frente.

Se veía tan vulnerable, como el niño de la fotografía en casa de la señora Chiyo. Era raro compararlo con el chico grosero y arrogante con él que peleaba.

—Que pudo pasar para que te convirtieras en eso.

Caminando a su cama se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza en las rodillas mirando hacia él. También estaba cansada y pestañeando un par de veces se quedó dormida.

XX

Casi como si su cuerpo estuviera preparado para despertar justamente a esa hora Sasori abrió los ojos viendo hacia eso que tenía en la frente: un paño verde simple mojado. Extrañado se levantó y escucho el sonido de la respiración de su compañera dormida.

Había soñado con sus padres y escucho que alguien le decía algo.

Aun se sentía mal pero no podía faltar a esa cita importante, nunca lo hizo y no empezaría ahora. Se levantó y ajustándose el abrigo se fue a la puerta que chirrió sacado abruptamente a la chica de su sueño.

—Eh...Sasori, no debes salir, estas resfriado y esta frio afuera.

Con los ojos cargados de sueño ella agito la cabeza.

—No estoy enfermo—dio como única repuesta abriendo del todo la puerta.

—Si lo estas, tenías una fiebre muy intensa. Además se lo prometí a Pein y Konan sempai.

—Regresare pronto.

Sakura negó saco su abrigo grueso y largo color rojo con el peluche en el cuello y salto fuera de la cama.

—Yo voy contigo.

—No quiero compañía niña.

—Bueno es eso o no te dejo salir—apunto lista para ir y meterse entre él y la puerta.

—Tsk, seguramente Konan se pondrá muy fastidiosa si...

Aspirando para encontrar la paciencia asintio.

—Si no tengo otra opción.

"De verdad"

—Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo para cumplir con él.

XX

El cementerio de suna no era muy grande, tenía grandes paredes de roca y una puerta de metal. Sakura se preguntaba que estaban haciendo hay.

—Vamos, solo serán unos minutos.

Suspicazmente Sakura asintio y camino con él hacia el interior.

—Sa-Sasori, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto juntándose un poco al pelirrojo que de lo más tranquilo escaneaba la zona.

—Vine a visitar a alguien.

—Visitar...

Sakura no podía imaginarse a que se refería él.

—Tu espera aquí —dijo y tosió.

—Bu-bueno pero no tardes mucho.

Él se perdió de vista y ella para dejar de pensar en viejos relatos de terror miro los nombres en las lapidas.

—Komushi...murió muy joven —susurro con algo de pena por la suerte de ese chico.

—Buenas tardes señorita.

Un hombre viejo la asusto por su repentina aparición.

—Buenas tardes...señor...

Preguntándose qué podía querer con ella busco a Sasori pero él aun no aparecía.

—Usted es amiga del chico Akasuna verdad. Venga lo que busca esta por aquí.

—No, pero es que...

El hombre la condujo hasta una zona alejada donde estaban dos lapidas iguales donde estaban unos hermosos adornos de flores blancas.

—El señor y la señora Akasuna.

—Los padres de Sasori...

Entristecida de repente ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el cuidador se fue. En su mente estaba reviviendo una vez más lo malos ratos de su infancia.

—Te dije que te quedaras donde te dije.

—Lo siento...yo...lo siento...

Sasori vio que ella se limpió una lagrima y entonces levanto una ceja.

—Está bien, podrías.

Asintiéndole Sakura le dio privacidad saliéndose a la calle donde espero y espero hasta que él finalmente apareció. El camino a la parada del buss fue en silencio.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

—No dirás nada sobre mi razón para escoger este lujar para vacacionar.

Sakura negó aun con la expresión de confusión.

—No tengo por qué juzgarte, tus razones tenías. Pero por que no le dijiste a los otros, seguramente habría comprendido.

Cuando el buss los dejo a una cuadras del hotel Sakura lo obligo a acompañarla a la farmacia para comprar algo para su resfriado. A la mitad del camino él se detuvo.

—Regreso la fiebre, toma estos.

—Yo no...

Viendo las pastillas que le ofrecía suspiro y después de un rato las trago en seco.

—No esta tan caliente como la última vez—señalo con la mano contra su frente. Una extraña sensación lo incomodo hasta el punto que le dio un leve golpe para que lo soltara.

—Sasori, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Si?, yo no pedí tu ayuda niña. Eres una tonta, siempre haciendo cosas sin sentido.

Frunciendo el ceño Sakura trato de ser comprensiva pero él estaba siendo un idiota otra vez.

—No trates como si me entendieras.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella.

—Claro, sabes que, me canse, no puedo más. Me voy de regreso.

Entregándole la bolsa camino en la otra dirección hacia alguna parte lejos de él. Estaba tan enojada consigo misma, cada vez que quería ser amable con él siempre la trataba mal. Bien, ya no estaría obligándolo a aguantarla más.

—Eres un idiota.

Sasori se quedó dónde estaba sin decir nada más. Trono la lengua y dándose la vuelta regreso al hotel.

Más tarde cansada de deambular sin saber precisamente que hacer Sakura se detuvo cuando se encontró en un parque con juegos infantiles. Ella camino hasta unos columpios de metal y se sentó con un suspiro de frustración dándose cuenta de que enserió estaba herida.

—Ese idiota, ¿nunca puede agradeces cuando le hacen un favor?

Puso las manos en las cadenas y miro los otros juego vacios que apenas y se movían con el viento. No podía creer que un vez más la hubiera tratado tan mal, ella solo quería ayudarlo para que no se perdiera de más días de juerga con sus amigos y él como siempre le dice que es una tonta por preocuparse por los demás.

Incluso ahora no quería admitir que se sentía herida y ofendida, pero lo estaba.

—Yo solo quería ser amable incluso tomando en cuenta que él es aquella persona culpable de aquella vergüenza. Es un idiota, ya no volveré a ayudarlo más.

Rozando apenas el suelo con sus pies Sakura se balanceo un par de veces escuchando el viento. Pasaron los minutos, las horas y ella no se movio de ese sitio aunque sabía que ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba haciendo más y más frio.

Un perro grande de pelaje marrón claro vino corriendo hacia ella moviendo su cola emocionado. Ella lo miro con curiosidad estirando la mano para acariciarlo en la cabeza. Alguien silbo provocando que el perro corriera hacia su dueño que no resulto ser otro con Gaara.

Él la vio con curiosidad preguntándose que estaba haciendo hay y Sakura inmediatamente pensó en huir. Se levantó y dio unos pasos.

—Veo que estas muy involucrada con Akasuna-san.

Sakura miro de reojo al pelirrojo. Le tenía miedo por lo que paso anteriormente, lo consideraba peligroso y sabía que no debía hablarle pero.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Los ojos verde manzana de Gaara se ampliaron unas pulgadas.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, no afectara lo que diga en su amistad.

—Solo quiero saber por ustedes dos se odian de esa manera. Por qué quieres hacerle daño.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Él es peligroso, te lo advertí, él destruye todo lo que está cerca de él—Gaara suspiro meditando sobre si era una buena idea contarle aquello a esta chica.

Antes cuando asistían al mismo internado supo que Sakura Haruno era una de esas chicas estudiosas de buenas notas que siempre sobresalían por su dedicación y buena reputación. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero supuso que por el número de amistades que tenía era una buena persona amable y generosa con los demás.

Fue una sorpresa ver que se encontraba en compañía de unos matones de mala reputación.

—No quiero sonar como él, pero eres una tonta queriendo ayudarlo o tratar de comprenderlo. Él es una mala persona, simplemente es así.

Sakura negó e insistió de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto de repente Gaara. —Por qué insistes en ayudarlo, ¿No es él quien ayudo a humillarte?

La pelirosa se quedó sin una explicación de suficiente peso. Solo se dedicó a mirar el suelo.

—Tengo curiosidad por entender que te impulsa a actuar como si nada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—dejo como única respuesta retomando su camino a cualquier parte lejos de este otro pelirrojo que también parecía querer molestarla.

Camino en silencio entre la gente que también deambulaba por la calle buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar sola.

XX

Mientras tanto en el hotel Sasori estaba en el lobi sentado en la sala mirando a los demás huéspedes. Tal vez eso parecía, pero en verdad lo que veían sus ojos marrones era el reloj de péndulo en la pared; gruño y trato de no mirar las manecillas un mayor tiempo posible.

Las puertas se abrieron y Tobi entro saltando con el gato blanco de Sakura no muy contento en sus brazos.

Sonaron cinco campanadas y Sasori gruño por cuarta vez desde que entro y se sentó en el sofá, Tobi le dio una mirada de curiosidad. La campana de la puerta volvió a sonar, ahora Deidara y los otros chicos llegaban hablando entre ellos quejándose sobre el clima.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro.

—Oye, ¿dónde está la cabeza de chicle?

—Tal vez salió.

Deidara se quitó su chaqueta.

—Oh no lo creo, la rosadita estaba quejándose mucho del clima—comento mirando a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Sasori, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy, estoy de maravilla.

Levantándose abruptamente recogió su chaqueta y salió dejando a todos con una interrogante en la mente.

XX

Era su segundo café, necesitaba estar en calor como fuera. Era muy terca y no quería regresar aun al hotel, aun cuando estaba helando y estaba sola en una banca de metal.

Un auto oscuro pasó cerca de donde estaba y alguien familiar descendió de él. El cabello negro como alas de cuervo y los ojos sin emoción alguna.

Ella estaba sorprendida de ver a Sasuke aquí.

Él se ajustó su abrigo claramente caro y miro hacia la calle. Sakura quería que la tierra la tragase cuando la miro.

—Hola, estoy buscando la cafetería...

Sakura se sorprendió mucho por la manera educada de hablar del menor de los Uchiha.

— ¿No te he visto antes? —pregunto mirándola bien.

—Bueno...

—Sakura—llamo el segundo hombre que no esperaba ver.

Esto causo que Sasuke le diera un gesto de verdad atónito. Era como si no se esperara que fuera ella.

—Sasori —susurro más sorprendida con la segunda llegada. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue una pregunta más para ella que para él. Estaba de verdad asombrada por su presencia después de su altercado hace unas horas; con preocupación vio su rostro con un tenue tinte rojo en las mejillas.

—Es muy tarde y...

Sasori miro a Sasuke. Ambos eran muy populares en konoha high school por su habilidad para los deportes y los estudios.

—Todos están diciendo que Konan y Pein llegan hoy, ella se pondrá furiosa si llega y no te encuentra.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ante esa excusa.

—Sí, hay que regresar.

Sakura se pegó al pelirrojo y se fue con el sin decirle nada al pelinegro que seguía mirándolos hasta que dieron la vuelta en la esquina.

XX

Sakura pov:

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Mire la espalda recta de Sasori y me pregunte por que había salido a buscarme. Él tosió un par de veces, yo quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero era tan incómodo.

—No puedo creer que no haiga ningún taxi—dijo tomando aire.

—Bu-Bueno es tarde...

El sonido de nuestros pasos golpear contra el hormigón lleno el pequeño rato de silencio.

—Sí, es tu culpa niña.

Mirando hacia arriba su cabello alborotado exhale sorprendida.

—Como que es mi culpa—exigí con molestia, él fue el que vino a buscarme.

—Claro que sí, es que no tienes en cuenta la hora.

La calle estaba completamente vacía uno que otro auto pasaba ocasionalmente cada cierto rato.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de traer mi reloj—comente con sorna comenzando a caminar más rápido.

—Oye, siquiera sabes a dónde vas.

—Sí, no necesito tu ayuda.

—Oh enserio.

Se estaba burlando de mí, ese idiota.

—Sí, completamente—añadí mientras no paraba de caminar hasta que cruce la acera. — ¡Ves!

El rodo los ojos y continúo caminando. Complacida me gire y levante mi pierna para subir a la cera pero el asfalto estaba muy resbaloso y mi tacón resbalo.

"Oh genial"

Gruñéndole a mi interior me levante sobre mis manos.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado—me dijo Sasori con su típico tono de "te lo dije"

—Estoy bien sí.

Apresurándome a levantarme me encontré cara a cara con él. Mis ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa y sentí mis mejillas calientes.

"Maldición es muy guapo" menciono su yo interior.

—Oh...yo...he...

¿Porque todo pensamiento coherente había abandonado mi mente? , ¿Por qué no podía moverme?

Fin pov

Ambos parecían estar inmersos en un trance que solo fue roto por la bocina de un auto que paso cerca de donde estaban ellos de pie. Los dos se apartaron rápidamente aclarándose la garganta y mirando hacia puntos diferentes.

—Hay que continuar.

—S-si...

Sakura se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y camino en silencio con él.

XX


	8. Chapter 8

Un plan que salió mal

Capitulo: 8

Rumores

XX

Un mensaje ilumino la pequeña pantalla azul del teléfono móvil sobre la maleta que descansaba en el asiento trasero de la furgoneta estacionada junto a la carretera, Sakura estiro la mano y tomo dicho artefacto para ver el contenido de dicho mensaje.

Comenzo a toser cuando sus ojos llegaron al final.

—Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? —cuestiono Tobi sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

—Eh, si...estoy bien.

Guardando detrás de su espalda su celular Sakura le sonrió al chico de la máscara naranja. Cuando él regreso a lo que hacia ella volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil.

"Nuevo rumor, Sakura Haruno está saliendo con Sasori Akasuna" decía el pie de la fotografía.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Buscando cuantos habían comentado esa fotografía encontró bastantes comentarios desagradables que se ensañaban con ella.

—Oh, recibí un mensaje —anuncio Deidara sacudiendo su móvil para que los demás chicos afuera lidiando con el neumático lo voltearan a ver con fastidio.

—Que rayos.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando que la tierra se la tragase viva.

— ¿Que pasa Deidara-sempai?

Tobi le dio una mirada de soslayo a su amigo rubio oji azul tumbado en el asiento de la furgoneta.

—Me quede sin batería—se quejó.

— ¡Maldita sea Deidara!, porque no dejas de perder el tiempo y me ayudas con esto.

Hidan con las manos llenas de aceite sentía ganas de asesinar a su amigo rubio. Se suponía que al ser un vehículo donde había en su mayoría hombres un neumático pinchado seria cosa fácil, pero. Dirigió sus ojos de color curioso al pelirrojo que hacia su mejor esfuerzo con las herramientas y suspiro ruidosamente tallando sus manos contra sus pantalones tiñéndolos con la suciedad, Sasori dejo de intentar ayudar cuando Hidan le arrebato la llave de cruz.

Él rodo los ojos e imitando las acciones de este intento limpiarse usando sus pantalones también pero Sakura le tendió uno de sus pañuelos desechable al verlo en un aprieto, él arqueo una ceja y ella llego a pensar que tal vez no lo aceptaría, pero sorpresivamente lo hizo.

Ella una vez más sintió algo caliente en la cara y le echo la culpa al sol recién levantado.

Después de su parada en suna por orden de Pein y Konan se dirigirían a Iwa, pero un contratiempo en el camino los hizo parar por unas horas.

Mirando con interés el comienzo de los bosques Sakura suspiro contenta por la calidez que ya comenzaba a sentirse, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rosados recordó la sorpresa en los ojo de Sasuke cuando supo que se trataba de la misma chica que humillaba cada que tenía la oportunidad; ese tonto parecía de verdad incrédulo.

Konan había hecho al parecer un buen trabajo cuando la ayudo con el accidente que era antes su cabello.

—Bien, ahora solo tenemos que poner el repuesto.

Itachi sin su chaqueta se pasó la mano por la frente e ignoro a Hidan que maldigo cuando lo envió por el neumático de repuesto.

—Claro, hay que apresurarnos—metiendo el pañuelo en sus bolsillos Sasori recordó con aburrimiento mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás donde ya no se distinguía su ciudad natal.

Todos volvieron a subir al auto y después de encender el auto retomaron el viaje.

XX

En la mansión que sus padres tenían a las afueras de konoha Ino se lamentaba en su habitación entre chillidos estridentes que asustaban a los sirvientes. Esta mañana había recibido un mensaje que la hizo sentir una enorme cólera.

—Esa...esa chica insignificante saliendo con uno de los más populares chicos del colegio—susurro y nego deseando más que nada que la fotografía no era real.

Se revolcó en su cama y busco entre sus animales de peluche su pequeño teléfono lleno de pedrería brillante, Karin le envió un mensaje.

—Escuchaste, ¿es verdad Ino?

Karin al parecer estaba furiosa.

—Claro que no, es solo una mentira. Sasori jamás se fijaría en una empollona como Sakura—escribió a toda prisa sin error.

Ino sonaba segura pero no era igual para lo que pensaba. Según le conto Deidara, su amigo no se quejaba mucho de la presencia de Sakura en el grupo.

—Oye, ¿sabes quién es la dueña de ese blog? —pregunto sin levantarse.

—No, al parecer solo dice un alias...

Mirando por última vez su mensaje busco el número de su novio, tardo una hora por que enserio tenía muchos números de distintos chicos, pero lo encontró al final. Llamo y llamo pero el rubio jamás contesto.

XX

—Oye rosadita, préstame tu móvil.

—Jamás en la vida Deidara.

Sakura dejo de beber su soda para mirar con aburrimiento al rubio a su lado recargado en el frente de la furgoneta.

—Necesito revisar mis mensajes, Ino quizá me ha llamado.

La pelirosa parecía dudar.

—Oh, entonces...claro que no clon número dos olvídalo.

Deidara frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué se odian tanto he? —pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarla con absoluta curiosidad. Desde que comenzo a salir con Ino se enteró del odio que ella tenía contra una chica de peculiar cabello rosa de la que apenas y sabía su nombre; no entendía por qué, pero ahora tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

—No lo sé.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es como en las películas, la chica popular que maltrata a la que no lo es—explico con una sonrisa por su pequeña manera peculiar de ver su vida social.

—Pero eres rica, tu padre es casi una celebridad, podrías ser popular si quisieras rosadita.

Sakura asintio.

—Ya se eso—dijo en un suspiro considerando lo que había dicho Deidara.

—Entonces.

—Bueno la polaridad nunca ha sido para mí, yo quiero valer por lo que se no por cuantas personas te siguen en la red social o por solo tener un cabello bonito.

Deidara sonrió apenas.

—Oye Danna, ¿crees que este bien dejar a Hiruko con el gato de la rosadita?

Sasori recargado en otra parte del auto miro de soslayo hacia el interior del auto. Su perro estaba echado en un extremo del sofá y el gato de Sakura estaba en su jaula durmiendo quizá cansado de todos los brincos que le hizo dar Tobi de un lado para otro.

—Mi gato está perfectamente entrenado clon uno—defendió la pelirosa a su mascota. Ayer había visto al pequeño pug y como este era un perro muy lindo intento acariciarlo pero este casi le arranca la mano; durante todo el viaje deseo quitarle la estúpida sonrisa a Sasori.

—Por cierto niña, tu gato en verdad se llama...

—Shakespeare, ¿por qué?

Sakura vio el mínimo atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo y entorno los ojos.

—Sha-Shake—balbuceo Deidara con la lengua echa un embrollo.

—Shakespeare idiota—corrigió Sasori.

—Como sea, de todas maneras ¿eso qué significa?

Sasori y Sakura negaron ante la poca inteligencia del ojiazul.

—Bueno, que tiene que mi gato se llame de esa manera.

Sasori exhalo como si preparara para el discurso de la década.

—Me parece raro eso es todo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Fue un regalo de mi abuela cuando yo era niña, le puse ese nombre en su honor—contesto con un sentimiento melancólico al recordar a su abuela.

Sasori lo noto y se quedó mirándola. Sentía que algo estaba ocultando, algo oscuro y triste que aunque no quisiera aceptar quería saber.

—Ok, según dice Pein aquí es donde se reunirán con nosotros—Hidan anuncio a todos.

— ¿Aquí?, estamos en medio de la nada.

—Sí, ya lo note Deidara.

Hidan se encogió de hombros.

—Pero Pein lo ordeno— como si nada sin levantarse de la roca donde estaba sentado él mayor del grupo añadió.

—Me pregunto para que nos pidieron venir aquí.

Tobi no era un gran fan de la oscuridad y estaba mirando con aprensión hacia el bosque al fondo de donde estaban ellos.

—Ya está oscureciendo.

Sakura se volteó a ver al chico con preocupación, entonces recordó que en su juego de llaves tenía una pequeña lámpara. Se la tendió y este sonrió un poco.

—Hey, ya están aquí.

Todos se giraron hacia donde venía su amigo de cabello naranja cargando leños. Él dejo les señalo que bajaran junto con él hacia el bosque, todos estaban confundidos pero obedecieron.

Pasando un pequeño rio, más allá de donde estaban un grupo de árboles tirados en el suelo pudieron darse cuenta que sus amigos habían armado un campamento.

—Hola chicos, bienvenidos.

Konan dejo de atizar las llamas de la fogata para ver a sus amigos llegar con sus maletas.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro festejo de navidad—señalo orgullosa por su pequeño campamento.

Sakura se adelantó al grupo y tomo asiento en uno de los troncos alrededor de la fogata.

—Hola Sakura-san.

—Hola...

Pein dejo su carga y miro a los chicos.

—Ok, pueden ponerse cómodos en alguna de las carpas como ustedes quieran, sin pelear.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a hacer precisamente eso, claro que no al pie de la letra como Pein había ordenado. Konan aprovecho que estaban solo ellas en la fogata para hablar con la pelirosa.

—Sabes Sakura-san, esta mañana vi algo interesante.

Mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono móvil hizo saltar a Sakura.

—Eso no es verdad lo juro—se apresuró a explicar con la cara toda roja.

Konan rio por que le parecido divertida su reacción.

— ¿Por qué no? —se animó a preguntar la chica de cabello azul. — ¿Es muy lindo no crees?

Sakura de soslayo enfoco al pelirrojo. Ella no era inmune a los encantos de Sasori, pero su lado racional siempre la mantenía a raya recordándole el rencor que tenía.

—A veces no siempre importa que tan lindo sea.

Ya bien avanzada la noche cenaron frente a la fogata mientras conversaban, poco a poco después los chicos comenzaron a retirarse a sus carpas. Sakura se quedó sola mirando el baile de las llamas pensando.

—Almenos fue la primera vez que me divierto en navidad—murmuro con una sonrisa recordando cuando Hidan y Deidara asustaron a Tobi.

"Creo que debemos aceptar que es un grupo divertido"

Asintiendo de acuerdo con su voz interior Sakura saco de su bolsillo su móvil; su hermana tan considerada le había enviado con la pura intención de molestarla una fotografía de la cena familiar en casa de su tía, ella suspiro y le ofreció un brindis con su taza de chocolate.

De repente escucho un sonido detrás de ella y se tensó.

"Maldito Hidan y sus historias sangrientas de terror" dijo su interior temblando.

—Vamos, es solo un animal del bosque.

—Bueno, gracias...creo...

Sasori le dio un susto de muerte. Su interior le recordó con burla como se había reído del pobre de Tobi y ella decidió que había sido el karma.

—Idiota, me asustaste.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta para sentarse en el tronco frente a la chica.

—Como tendrás la conciencia niña—le señalo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Perfectamente impecable sabes.

El pelirrojo hizo un ruido de "puf" y continúo a ver la fogata.

—El que no parece tener limpia la suya eres tú—Sakura se cruzó de brazos y dijo entornando sus ojos en la figura de su compañero atraves de las llamas.

—Por qué lo dices.

—Bueno estas aquí cuando yo te hacia dormido.

Sonriendo con burla Sakura hizo una expresión graciosa.

— ¿Oh es que la historia de Hidan te asusto? —inquirió como si en vez de tratar con su arrogante compañero estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

—Claro que no niña.

— ¿Entonces?

Sasori levanto sus orbes marrones.

—No es de tu incumbencia sabes—marco con un poco de frialdad.

—Claro, lo olvide.

Decidida a ignorarlo se puso la capucha y fingió que estaba sola. Sasori por otra parte estaba algo arrepentido por haber sido brusco; la visita a su casa, a sus padres y a su mejor amigo lo había devuelto a sus años detrás de una pared gruesa alejado de los demás.

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la corteza del árbol; en su vida Sasori Akasuna había agradecido algo y menos pedido una disculpa, en su interior sentía la inquietud desagradable.

Sakura le dio una mirada de soslayo preguntándose porque estaba mutilando al tronco.

—Yo...yo no te agradecí por lo de suna.

—Si lo note—murmuro en voz baja.

— ¿No me harás esto fácil no?

Ella asintio. Claro que no estaba aceptando eso como disculpa, ni loca.

—Vamos, solo di, lo siento y gracias.

Arqueando una ceja Sasori se mordió el labio.

—Eh, no es tan difícil mira yo me disculpo por entrometerme en tus asuntos—como ayuda para él Sakura ofreció esa pequeña disculpa esperando que con eso se animara a mostrarse más humano con ella.

—Si...yo...yo lo siento y...

—Gra...

Frunciendo el ceño identificando la clara burla en la voz de Sakura Sasori suspiro y continúo.

—Gracias, ya ¿contenta?

Claro que lo estaba, ella bien podía presumir que le había sacado una disculpa y un agradecimiento a su arrogante compañero.

—Sí y mucho—contesto bostezando y estirando los brazos. —Ahora puedo ir a dormir.

Tensándose por segundos él se giró a ver de nuevo la fogata y no la enorme sonrisa de Sakura.

—Buenas noches.

—Tsk...

XX

Temprano en la mañana todos levantados en la mañana de navidad se reunieron alrededor de la pequeña hoguera donde estaba calentándose una cafetera de metal. Sakura estaba ayudando con el desayuno conversando de temas triviales con Konan; en algún momento le conto sobre su encuentro con Sasuke.

—Puedo imaguinarme su cara.

Konan rio ruidosamente.

—Sí, él no se lo esperaba—añadió Sakura sacudiendo su cabello corto.

—Ves, te dije que ese estilo te iba a la perfección.

Sakura asintio.

— ¿Crees que sea eso? —cuestiono no del todo segura con esa observación.

—Claro, eres muy bonita Sakura-chan, tienes que comenzar a ser más segura de ti misma.

Sintiéndose feliz y apenada Sakura comenzo a servir el ramen en los tazones.

XX

En suna Temari y Kankuro esperaban a su hermano afuera en el jardín de su gran mansión. Por decisión de Gaara regresarían a Konoha muy temprano ya que estar en esta casa en esta fecha precisamente era doloroso para él.

—Oye Temari, ¿sabes a qué hora volvió Gaara anoche?

—No, pero creo que bastante tarde.

Temari estaba en el interior de auto mirado por la ventana abierta del lujoso auto negro.

— ¿Y bebió? —pregunto después de un rato de silencio entre ella y su hermano.

—Claro que lo hizo, la llamada de papa empeoro todo.

Temari asintio con tristeza.

—Lo sé, por eso acepte irnos lo más pronto posible.

La puerta se abrió y Gaara apareció con una cara terrible jalando su maleta y el mayordomo de la casa detrás de él.

—Es terrible que tengan que irse tan pronto—dijo este ayudando al menor de lo Sabaku a meter la maleta en el auto.

—Lo siento Baki, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha, en unos días regresa Gaara y Kankuro al colegio.

El mayordomo asintio.

—Bueno, entonces que tengan un buen viaje.

—Gracias, lo siento, adiós.

Gaara cerró la puerta del auto y Kankuro se apresuró a subir y encender el auto. Temari agito la mano despidiéndose de Baki mientras el auto se alejaba.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera Temari finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Es una pena que saliéramos tan pronto.

Ella suspiro.

—Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de darle sus obsequios.

Kankuro pensó:

—Si es una tragedia.

Nunca su hermana solía acertar con los obsequios de navidad desde que Gaara era muy pequeño, personalmente no se sentía emocionado al igual que su hermano menor.

—Es enserio Kankuro, Gaara pásame mi maleta.

Gaara acostado con la cabeza contra la ventana rodo los ojos. Se enderezo y saco la maleta amarilla bastante pesada.

—Toma—dijo entregándosela.

—Bien, aquí esta uno para ti Kankuro, lo abriré por ti.

Temari saco una camiseta de color negro estampado con la banda favorita del chico. Kankuro le dio un par de puntos esta vez ya que por lo menos no era un sombrero con plumas como la última vez.

—Ahora el turno de Gaara.

Gaara se quedó mirando la caja de color rojo oscuro y todo el papel negro rayado adentro. Internamente temió que se escondía dentro.

—Vamos tómalo.

Gaara tomo la bolsa y busco el don que tenía a su hermana emocionada.

—Y, ¿te gusta? —pregunto impaciente.

El pelirrojo encontró un pañuelo rojo para el cuello y miro cuestionante a su hermana.

—Es para tu nuevo comienzo en el internado.

—No regresare ahí.

Temari amplio los ojos olvidando el repudio que su hermano mostro hacia su regalo.

—Como que no lo harás, tienes que comenzar el próximo curso—recordó Temari aun sin creerse lo que su hermano aseguraba.

—No, no lo hare, este año iré a konoha high school.

Kankuro freno el auto.

—De que estas hablando, por supuesto que no iras a ahí, no después de saber que ese chico también asiste a esa escuela.

Gaara gruño, ya no era un niño, era casi mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Lo siento Kankuro, pero ya tome una decisión.

Temari estaba por hablar de nuevo pero Kankuro la detuvo.

—Ok, eres al parecer un adulto. Entonces si quieres que respetemos tus decisiones tendrás que prometernos algo.

Gaara asintio.

—Bien, nos prometerás que te mantendrás lejos de Sasori.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara resplandecían con la furia reprimida.

— ¿Es una promesa Gaara?

Apretando los puños con fuerza asintio.

—Sí, lo prometo

Mirándolo atraves del retrovisor Kankuro asintio aunque su hermana aún tenía sus dudas.

XX

Sakura caminaba en el filo del puente que cruzaba, ella se detuvo.

—Dime otra vez por que termine contigo—dijo girando la cabeza para ver a su acompañante.

—No lo sé.

Sasori caminaba a su ritmo por la piedra firme.

—Claro, estas vengándote por la disculpa—susurro haciendo un mohín.

—Que te hace pensar eso.

Sakura levanto la canasta que cargaba.

—Dime desde cuando te ofreces para hacer las compras.

Sasori rodo los ojos y siguió caminando aun cuando Sakura se quedó mirándolo con las manos en la cintura.

—Yo quería venir solo pero Konan y sus brillantes ideas.

Sakura agito la cabeza. Konan estaba portándose más rara que la vez que la conoció.

—Oh si, si es así porque no cargas tú la cesta.

—No te escucho.

Frunciendo el ceño Sakura corrió detrás de él.

—Eres un cretino—acuso viendo su espalda.

—Sí, tú eres una ruidosa niña.

—No es verdad.

—Si lo es.

Sakura habría insistido pero supuso que era parte de su juego para no ayudarla.

—Eres fastidioso y arrogante.

Sasori rio.

—Y tú ruidosa e inmadura.

Llegaron a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo.

—Oh, perdóneme señor popularidad por no contar con su mismo nivel de madurez—marco Sakura fingiendo un tono falso de respeto.

— ¿Señor popularidad?, es la primera vez que me llaman de esa manera.

Sakura entorno una vez más los ojos.

—Si, como no. Deberías de ver cuantas chicas gritonas te siguen.

El pelirrojo muchas veces había recibido montones de mensajes, regalos, propuestas hasta la puerta de su casa. El siempre tiraba esas cosas escalofriantes e inútiles sin segundas contemplaciones.

—Yo no decidí ser popular.

Ella nego y empujo la puerta de la tienda que anuncio su llegada con un su campana. Era una tienda muy concurrida y en su mayoría había chicas, todas ellas miraban con corazones en los ojos a Sasori que casualmente caminaba como si nada.

—Hay que ir al pasillo de los lácteos.

Sakura sintió clavarse en ella miradas venenosas cuando Sasori se giró a mirarla.

—S-Si claro.

Dejando la canasta en donde se encargaban de cuidar las cosas de valor Sakura fue con él a hacer las cosas de la lista. Al final Sakura buscaba al pelirrojo ya que lo perdió cuando se separaron para buscar el cereal favorito de los akatsuki.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, donde se veía una mayor concentración de mujeres era donde debía buscar.

—Oye, tú no eres de por aquí verdad.

—No—contesto con simpleza sin encontrar interés a la chica que le coqueteaba.

— ¿Estas solo?

—Ahí estas—Sakura con el carrito lleno de productos dijo contestando sin querer a la interrogante de la chica.

—Oh, vienes con tu hermanita.

Sakura se giró hacia la chica de rizado cabello rubio.

—Yo no soy su hermana—corrigió provocando algunos suspiros de decepción de las otras mujeres.

—Ya veo.

De una manera graciosa todas salieron desfilando dejando el pasillo completamente desierto. Unas enormes interrogantes imaginarias aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

—Qué diablos les pasa.

"Mataste el ambiente"

Sakura aún no entendía lo que había sucedido.

"Esa chica pensó que eras la novia de Sasori"

—Q-Que...

Comenzo a toser.

"Creo que empeoraste el rumor Sakura-chan" susurro su interior sonriente.

—Oye cuanto crees que estaré cargando esto.

—Si ya escuche.

Sakura acerco el carrito hacia el pelirrojo.

—Oye, no crees que ya son muchas cosas—señalo empujando con esfuerzo todas esas cosas sobre el carrito pequeño.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sasori suspiro e hizo a un lado a Sakura para llevar todo él mismo.

—Míralo es muy lindo

—Si pero ya tiene novia.

Sakura gruño y continúo caminando ignorando a todas esas chicas con rencor en sus ojos.

XX

Más tarde caminando por el oscuro camino Sakura y Sasori cargaban las compras mientras buscaban donde estaba el campamento.

—Ya puedo escuchar el sonido de sus peleas.

Un grupo de chicos semidesnudos les dio la bienvenida cuando se acercaron.

— ¿Que paso aquí? —se animó a preguntar Sakura dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

—Ronda nocturna de nado.

Tobi en sus bermudas naranjas le contesto.

— ¿Nadar? , ¿Porque?

Deidara se quitó la camisa revelando una más delgada de red.

—Hace calor y queremos ver quien hará la cena hoy—explico sonriente.

Sakura miro a Konan sentada con Pein sobre una manta para picnic.

—Me niego a cocinar hoy—Konan dijo sonriéndole con despreocupación recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—Eh y se les ocurrió esto como algo para decidirlo.

Todos asintieron como si fuera lo más obvio en este mundo.

— ¿Jugaras con nosotros Sakura-chan? —pregunto Tobi haciendo los ojos de cachorro.

—No, yo paso.

Hidan bufo con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que no sabe nadar—susurro lo más bajo que pudo, pero de todas formas fue sorprendido por Sakura.

—Se nadar perfectamente gracias.

Sakura saco de la bolsa de plástico una barra de dulce que después se metió en la boca.

—Ok, vamos a ver quién gana.

Deidara fue el primero en salir corriendo.

—Oh y lo veras—dijo Hidan saltando al agua.

—Tobi ganara.

Sakura nego y siguió viendo el espectáculo. Sasori estaba recargado en el árbol revisando sus mensajes cuando escucho un chapoteo, Deidara venia nadando hacia él.

—Oye Danna tengo un plan para cobrarte esa deuda por la apuesta.

—Lárgate Deidara.

Haciendo un puchero Deidara insistió.

—Vamos no tienes que decir que mi arte es mejor, solo unírtenos.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo ante la idea de estar en el agua, él no era precisamente un buen nadador, por el contrario no sabía hacerlo.

—No y vete, quiero estar tranquilo.

Claro que Deidara y los otros no lo sabían obviamente. Ellos artos del espíritu poco fiestero de su amigo decidieron sorprenderlos por una vez en su vida, aunque después los matara mientras dormían.

El rubio señalo a Tobi que se acercaba detrás de Sasori que lo empujara. Tobi asintio y lo empujo al agua.

—Ves, ahora aprenderás a divertirte.

Sakura eventualmente caminaba por ahí cuando vio todo el chapoteo en el agua, amplio los ojos cuando vio de quien se trataba, se quitó los zapatos y salto.

Sus años en el internado tomando clases de nado al parecer fueron útiles por primera vez ya que salvo la vida de su compañero pelirrojo. Lo arrastro hasta el pasto y se apresuró a poner la oreja en su pecho y exhalo cuando escucho el latido de su corazón.

Sin pensar en que era vergonzoso o detenerse a pensar porque su corazón latía tan rápidamente se acercó a su rostro y junto sus labios con los suyos, él no tardo en abrir los ojos cuando sintió algo caliente en sus labios fríos; juro que sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando reconoció el cabello rosa.

Apretó los ojos y tosió toda el agua tragada.

—Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte—susurro viendo hacia abajo al pelirrojo.

—E-Ese idiota...me las pagara...

Sakura se echó hacia atrás dejándole espacio para respirar.

— ¿Que paso?

—Deidara, ese imbécil me empujo al agua.

—Que descuidado, pudiste ahogarte.

Exprimiendo su cabello Sakura al sentir la mirada de Sasori sobre ella.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto creciendo poco a poco avergonzada.

—N-Nada.

Tronando la lengua él se puso de pie.

—Que tonto, oh y no tienes que agradecer nada—grito cuando él ya estaba muy lejos.

XX

En el campamento Konan y Pein vieron llegar a Sasori todo mojado y Sakura detrás de él en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Que paso?

—Nada.

Sasori fue a sacar de su maleta un cambio de ropa y Sakura fue a su tienda a cambiarse. Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, se quedaron viendo hacia el techo de su carpa hasta que el sueño los venció.

XX

Ok hola chicos, ha sido un tiempo desde que actualice, siento la tardanza pero he estado trabajando en otros proyectos que pronto les presentare. Pero bueno, me di un tiempo para leer los comentarios y solo me queda darles las gracias por sus opiniones y consejos ;) creo que me descuide un poco y me apresure a publicar XD

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado ;)

Hasta la próxima bye, bye


	9. Feliz san valentin

Un plan que salió mal

Capitulo bono

Locura de San Valentín.

XX

Catorce de febrero en la preparatoria konoha high school era una completa locura, montones de chicas se volvían locas tratando de entregarle sus regalos a los chicos más populares del instituto.

—Ok, repíteme porque tengo que participar en esto.

Sakura seguía a Hinata atraves del pasillo donde se encontró con diferentes chicas cuchicheando sobre el chico al que le obsequiarían sus chocolates.

—Bueno, es divertido—respondio Hinata empujando las puertas dobles del salón de clases de cocina.

—Sí, pero no veo por qué tengo que hacer chocolates que terminare comiendo sola.

Sakura suspiro con fastidio cuando termino su argumento y saco de la caja en sus brazos una tablilla de chocolate para fundir que se llevó a la boca.

—No pienses así Sakura, tienes ahora muchos más amigos y yo por lo personal agradecería una chocolate hecho a mano.

Hinata fue a encender la estufa.

—Además quien sabe, algo me dice que recibirás muchas sorpresas hoy—añadió sacando un recipiente de metal del estante sobre su cabeza.

XX

Acostado en el techo viendo el pasar de las nubes Sasori suspiro cuando el sonido de plástico siendo aplastado interrumpió su tranquilidad; Tobi y Deidara comían chocolate sin pausa y remordimiento mientras alardeaban de las declaraciones que cada uno recibieron.

El gruño y se levantó, junto a su mochila estaban apiladas cajas de colores y tarjetas de diseños distintos.

—Recibiste muchas este año Sasori.

Deidara se limpió la boca con su manga.

— ¿Y?

—No sé, ¿tomaras alguna?, dijo...saldrás con alguna de tus admiradoras...

El tema del siglo, él soltero más popular y codiciado.

—No—respondio arreglándose la chaqueta.

—Pero Danna, ¿piensas quedarte soltero para siempre? —cuestiono Deidara viendo hacia arriba.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Recogiendo sus cosas se fue hacia la puerta de metal y se fue sin decir nada más a sus amigos.

—Tsk, empieza a preocuparme—señalo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué Deidara-sempai?

Deidara suspiro.

—Dime Tobi, ¿recuerdas la última vez que Sasori salió con alguna chica?

—Bueno, Tobi no recuerda.

El rubio nego.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que encontrarle una novia, o por no menos una cita para san Valentín—añadió levantándose de un salto.

—Pero...sempai...

—No, vamos hay mucho que hacer.

Tobi suspiro y lo siguió sin saber que estaba por esperarles.

XX

Hacer chocolate casero fue una misión difícil, muy difícil para Sakura, ella estaba ahora esperando que los moldes que metió en la nevera terminaran de enfrían su creación; doce chocolates con forma de corazón que después envolvería en papel rozado.

Ella estaba recargada contra la nevera cuando escucho a Naruto entrar corriendo mientras llamaba a Hinata.

—Na-Naruto-kun...

Hinata se apresuró a esconder la bolsa de chocolates coloridos detrás de su espalda.

—Hola Hinata, este...yo quería darte esto...como agradecimiento presupuesto.

Un rojo intenso escalo el rostro de Naruto.

—Oh...gracias.

Sakura sonrió por el espectáculo. Esos dos eran muy lindos, tratando de aparentar que no estaban enamorado el uno del otro.

—Eh...Naruto, ¿ya conocías a mi amiga Sakura?—cuestiono para aligerar el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

—No, mucho gusto.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Hola y adiós, tengo que irme a...alguna otra parte.

Cerrándole un ojo a la heredera de los Hyuuga Sakura se fue para darles algo de privacidad y para encontrar algo que hacer mientras sus chocolates estaban listos. Fue hacia su casillero topándose con Sasuke, casi se ahoga cuando él la llamo.

—Hola Sakura.

—Eh...Hola...

Sakura hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

— ¿Estas ocupada? —cuestiono notando que no podía quedarse quieta.

—Eh...no... Bueno...

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

—Si lo estas podemos hablar después.

Internamente Sakura se burló de esto, antes hubiera muerto por siquiera unas palabras amables de parte de Sasuke, pero ahora no se sentía para nada emocionada.

— ¿Después de clases? —cuestiono Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura vio a Sasori acercándose por el pasillo y se apresuró a sentir.

—Sí, más tarde adiós.

Tomando un sentido contrario ella salió corriendo antes de que el pelirrojo la viera.

—Hey Akasuna—llamo Sasuke cuando el paso a su lado. Sasori lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Has escuchado a Gaara?, está esparciendo rumores bastante interesantes.

Sasuke mostro una sonrisa burlona y se alejó.

—Idiota—susurro sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento.

Sakura detrás del último casillero se tapó la boca.

—Tsk...

Sasori estaba por regresar a su destino anterior cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba frente a su casillero como todas las mañanas, se quedó pensando durante un rato antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar.

Sakura suspiro aliviada pero se obligó a frenarse.

—Que rayos estoy haciendo—susurro regañándose internamente.

—Sakura-san.

Konan la miro con curiosidad cuando la vio actuar tan extraño.

—K-Konan-sempai...

Avergonzada por ser atrapada en sus momentos extraños Sakura se giró para sonreírle.

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestiono preocupada.

—Sí, es que...solo pensaba.

Konan río.

—Eso parece...

La única chica de los akatsuki saco un chocolate envuelto en papel blanco y azul, se lo tendió a su amiga de cabello claro.

—Toma, feliz san Valentín.

Sakura acepto el regalo.

—Gracias—le respondio ensanchando su sonrisa.

—No es nada, somos amigas no.

Delante de las chicas aparecieron Tobi y Deidara corriendo hacia la salida con un montón de hojas en las manos, ellas le dieron miradas de curiosidad.

—Me pregunto que están tramando—susurro Sakura con curiosidad.

—Seguramente nada bueno.

Konan estaba de verdad preocupada.

XX

Hidan se arrastraba hacia el edificio principal para sacar de su casillero su cuaderno para las clases de geografía cuando una mancha rubia y naranja con matices negros lo derribaron.

—Oh, gomen Hidan-sempai.

Hidan miro hacia arriba y gruño.

—Que rayos pasa con ustedes dos par de idiotas—reprendió levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

—Estamos...

Tobi se calló enseguida por que Deidara le había dicho que era un secreto y no debía decirle nada a nadien, pero Hidan saco una hoja del montón e inflo las mejillas después de leerla.

—Ustedes dos están locos—susurro entre risas.

—No es así Hidan-sempai, es por el bien de Sasori-sempai.

Hidan nego.

—Quieren morir acaso, Sasori los ahorcara después de ver su pequeño anuncio.

Deidara y Tobi palidecieron ante esa probabilidad.

— ¿Por qué piensan avisarle no?

—Eh...Vamos Tobi, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Ambos chicos salieron huyendo dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

—Esto se pondrá mal—pensó chasqueando la lengua.

XX

Atardecía y en la puerta estaba Sasuke esperando a Sakura tal y como prometió, echo que sorprendió enormemente a la chica de cabello rosa. Ella no esperaba verlo de pie con una caja de chocolates en la mano.

Trago grueso y se acercó.

—Hola Sasuke...

El Uchiha reparo en la falta del honorifico al final de su nombre.

—Hola, toma es para ti.

—Eh...enserio...

Sasuke literalmente empujo la caja de dulces hacia ella.

—Bueno, gracias—Sakura murmuro incomoda otra vez.

—Sí, no es nada son bastante baratos en realidad.

Sakura asintio.

De repente caminando hacia la salida venia Sasori cargando perezosamente un montón de cajas de dulces en sus brazos, él la miro y un latido hizo saltar la culpa. Paso de largo sin decirle nada y ella deseo poder pensar en algo para detenerlo.

—Ok, yo estaba pensando en invitarte a una cita...Sakura, ¿me escuchas?

—Eh...no...No puedo...pero gracias por pedir Sasuke.

La expresión de Sasuke no tenía precio, él acababa de ser rechazado por Sakura Haruno, su acosadora desde los siente años.

—Adiós.

Sakura apresuro el paso pero ya era tarde, Sasori se había ido ya.

—Bueno—dijo en un suspiro comenzando a caminar hacia su casa.

— ¿Sasori?, pensé que te irías a casa.

Itachi miro con extrañeza al pelirrojo oculto en el pequeño callejón.

—Que haces aquí—inquirió aparentando como si nada.

—Caminando hacia mí casa.

Itachi no dejaba de mirarlo con extrañeza, él no parecía ser el mismo hoy. Algo curioso en su propia perspectiva.

—Claro, yo también.

Componiendo su postura se fue, Itachi se encogió de hombros y al igual que su amigo también continuo con su camino.

XX

Sakura entro a la cocina y después de dejar en el suelo su bolso fue a buscar en los cajones de la alacena algo de papel para envolver sus frías creaciones. Mañana era san valentín y quería por lo menos cumplir con el reto de Hinata.

Suspirando por la forma deforme de los corazones cortó unos trozos de papel y envolvió mientras pensaba en lo que paso en la entrada del instituto.

—No puedo creerlo.

Sakura miro la caja de chocolates y nego. Eran de coco, ella era alérgica al coco.

—Bueno, almenos lo intento.

Dejándolos de lado siguió envolviendo.

XX

Sasori estaba sentado en la sala de su casa bebiendo de una botella de jugo de arándanos mirando el programa en la televisión, su tío entro cargando las compras. Él se detuvo y arrogo a su lado una caja de bombones rellenos con un listón rosa como adorno.

Él miro con curiosidad al anciano.

—Tu abuela me pidió que lo comprara por ti.

Sasori estaba todavía confundido.

—Es para esa chica ¿no?, tu compañera de arte.

El pelirrojo casi se ahoga con su bebida, Ebizo sonrió suavemente divertido con la timidez de su joven sobrino nieto. Oportunidades como esta eran pocas, así que para no desaprovechar lo molesto un poco más.

— ¿Te gusta no es así? —pregunto con burla provocando que el chico se inmutara y avergonzara.

— ¿Qué?, no es así.

Un sonrojo poco perceptible repto por la piel clara del rostro de Sasori, él se puso de pie abruptamente y sin decir nada más a su tío subió a su habitación.

—Es tal y como su padre.

Ebizo recogió la caja y la puso junto la mochila del chico.

XX

Tarde por la noche, Sakura recibió un mensaje.

"Una cita con Sasori Akasuna" decía el mensaje que provoco que la pelirosa se enderezara y encendiera su pequeña lámpara de noche

—Que rayos —susurro Sasori con los ojos todavía cargados de sueño sintiéndose molesto con la persona que envió todas estas invitaciones. Se puso a pensar en los posibles responsables y después de golpearse la frente con la mano decidió que mataría a Deidara.

—Ese idiota.

Recostándose de nuevo en su cama miro el techo, Temía por el problema en el que su idiota amigo lo había metido, de verdad estaba preocupado.

Sakura por otra parte estaba sorprendida, en su opinión su compañero no parecía del tipo de chico que se aprovechaba de su popularidad para entretenerse o sacar algún beneficio.

Suspirando guardo debajo de su almohada su móvil y se acostó a dormir de nuevo.

XX

Finalmente llego el día y se podían ver un montón de chicas correr hacia la entrada de piedra y metal, todas ellas estaban gritando emocionadas y hasta estuvieron a punto de derribar a Sakura quien caminaba con calma metida en sus propios asuntos.

Ella nego y se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro, tenía pensado buscar a Sasori, claro solo por curiosidad.

—Son muchas chicas Deidara-sempai...

Tobi dejo de ver la fila de chicas ansiosas para ver a Deidara.

—Lo sé...esto es más de lo que esperaba.

Una sombra corta hizo que ambos chicos se giraran a ver al chico pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, un escalofrió no paro en recorrer a ambos de pies a cabeza. Sasori estaba furioso y con ganas de golpearlos a ambos.

—Eh...Sasori...hola...

—Sasori-sempai hola, mira cuantas chicas quieren salir contigo.

Tobi tenía miles de destellos rodeaban al chico con la sonrisa ancha y alegre mientras Deidara estaba pálido y aterrado.

—Como que una cita...

—Eh...bueno...algo así...

Deidara trajo grueso y continuo titubeando.

—Es que Danna estas siempre solo y bueno...nosotros pensamos que podíamos ayudarte.

Sasori nego.

—Yo no voy a ser parte de esto Deidara—señalo dándoles la espalda pero Tobi se aventuró a jalar su brazo.

—Vamos sempai, será divertido.

—Q-Que...no...

Tobi lo llevo contra su voluntad hacia el salón desocupado donde habían preparado todo como un escenario sacado de un programa para juntar parejas.

Sasori apenas fue dejado en el sofá intento levantarse, Deidara le puso una mano en el hombro y nego.

—Bien, la primera es Kanna Maki.

Sakura después de no encontrar al pelirrojo por ninguna parte estaba por regresar a los terrenos del primer grado cuando noto la fila que hacían muchas chicas en la puerta del salón sin ocupar.

Preguntándose que podía estar pasando se acercó, una chica de cabello azul claro salía cabizbaja y decepcionada. No supo cómo es que termino formada y avanzando a quien sabe que cosa.

—Vamos Sasori, no tienes por qué ser tan frio.

Sasori gruño.

—Ok, ok, vamos a intentar más, hay muchas chicas.

Otra queja se escuchó de los labios de Sasori.

—No, ya me quiero ir.

—Pero.

—Dije que no Deidara.

—Vamos porfavooooor.

—No

—Vamos Danna, una más.

Sasori estaba al borde.

—No.

—Solo una y ya.

—Ack, si hago esto dejaras de molestarme.

En el fondo Sasori estaba deseando golpear a su amigo y salir, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él lo seguiría molestando.

—Es un trato—dijo complacido.

—Ok...

Deidara asintio.

— ¡La siguiente! —grito viendo hacia la puerta.

—Que, esperen.

Sakura cayó al suelo e inmediatamente miro hacia arriba.

— ¿Que están haciendo? —pregunto extrañada por la atmosfera rebosante de melosidad.

—Sakura-chan es la cita de Sasori-sempai.

Tobi estaba dando pequeños saltos.

—Q-Que...

Deidara rio.

—Un trato es un trato—dijo asintiendo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué están hablando?

Sakura intercambio miradas con los chicos.

—Nada malo rosadita, te conseguimos una cita para el carnaval del colegio.

—Una... ¿cita?

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otra parte.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, Tobi te ayudara.

Sakura con las mejillas rojas sintió un tirón y después fue consiente que Tobi la llevaba arrastrando.

XX

Comenzo a anochecer, Sakura estaba en la habitación de Tobi mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta de closet.

Sabía que debía estar pensando en por que Tobi sabia sus medidas exactas, pero la imagen de ella vestida en un lindo vestido blanco lleno de encajes, holanes y perlas la dejo sin palabras.

Era como la mujer en la pintura en el sitio de honor sobre la chimenea, era tan parecida a su madre.

— ¿Estas llorando Sakura-chan?

Tobi tenía una expresión de confusión.

—Eh...no, es solo que recordé a alguien...a mi madre...

Soltando una pequeña risa Sakura se giró hacia Tobi.

—Jamás he visto a tu mama Sakura-chan.

—Ella murió cuando era pequeña, nunca la conocí en realidad, solo por fotografías sé cómo es.

Tobi sonrió.

—Debió ser una mujer muy bonita.

Konan entro con su vestido azul y negro con tacones altos y mallas de red, ella sonrió a la chica de cabello rosa.

—Los chicos quedaron de encontrarse con nosotras en la entrada de la escuela.

Sakura asintio y aliso la falda vaporosa del vestido. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Hay que irnos.

Ella suspiro profundamente y recogió el pequeño bolso cuadrado.

XX

Los demás chicos esperaban afuera, ellos se asombraron por la apariencia de Sakura.

—Bien, aquí nos separamos.

Sakura intento sonreír.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Sasori Konan se fue con Pein.

—Suerte Danna.

Deidara fue a buscar a Ino y los demás simplemente fueron a buscar que hacer. Cuando se quedaron ellos solos Sakura intento calmar su corazón que no dejaba de latir, Sasori lucia más guapo sin el estricto uniforme color negro.

— ¿Que tanto estas mirando? —inquirió ella después de notar que la estaba mirando.

—Nada, es solo que te ves curiosa.

Sakura gruño.

—Eres un cretino.

Ella nego y comenzo a caminar, las luces brillantes de los puestos atendidos por los mismos chicos de la escuela parecían más importantes para ella ahora.

—Eh... qué tal si vamos a tomar algo.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Ok...vamos.

Ambos fueron a la tienda donde tomaron cada uno una taza de chocolate. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Sakura no podía calmar su nerviosismo cuando él la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Que tanto estas mirando.

—Eh...

Sakura frunció el ceño.

XX

Ino y Karin planearon una cita doble con Deidara y Sasuke, el grupo estaba en una de las tiendas de juegos.

—Esto es muy aburrido—menciono Karin soltando un bufido esperando que Sasuke la escuchara y dejara de perder el tiempo con el tiro al blanco.

Pero el Uchiha estaba más entretenido con los dardos.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Deidara también estaba aburrido, Ino estaba empeñada en espiar a Sakura en su cita con Sasori, ni siquiera le hacía caso. Él le dio un vistazo hacia las otras tiendas, esos dos estaban paseando mientras conversaban sobre alguna cosa de arte.

Él nego con una sonrisa, su amigo no parecía el mismo cuando estaba con Sakura y eso lo hacía feliz.

XX

Sakura curioseaba en las tiendas cuando vio a lo lejos un cuadro muy lindo sobre un rio lleno de flores de loto, ella se detuvo causando que el pelirrojo dejara de caminar para verla.

—Es muy lindo.

— ¿Te gusta ese cuadro?

Sakura asintio.

—Ah, qué remedio—dijo Sasori después de un suspiro comenzando a caminar.

—Que, ¿a dónde vas?

La pelirosa lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Me aburre estar caminando, voy a buscar algo que hacer.

Sakura nego y fue con él hacia la tienda donde un par de ojos negros se fijaron en ellos. Sasori pago el turno y tomo un par de dardos.

—Pero si es la empollona pelo de chicle—susurro Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—Hay no, eres tú.

Sakura gruño cuando Ino la miro de pies a cabeza para después lanzar una burla.

—A sí que entraste a esa estupidez para conseguir una cita para hoy, que patética eres.

La pelirosa apretó los puños, sentía los ojos del pelirrojo sobre su espalda y supo que él esperaba que se defendiera.

—No tanto como tú, has estado espiándome porque te mueres de celos cerda.

Sasori sonrió de lado y lanzó un dardo, gruño cuando este no dio en el número que quería. Sasuke a su lado rio y lanzo el suyo.

—Seis puntos para Uchiha-san—anuncio el chico encargado de atender.

—Tsk...

Sasuke se dio cuenta que los ojos mieles de Sasori no dejaban la pintura y por la mirada de Sakura supuso que era por lo que él gran Sasori Akasuna vino hasta aquí.

—Cuatro más.

Sasori que hasta ahora llevaba cuatro puntos metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando otro billete.

—Seis para mí.

Sakura podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

— ¡Tú puedes Danna! —grito Deidara saltando mientras Karin e Ino gruñeron por la atención que estaba recibiendo Sakura.

El chico a un lado del tablero con los globos solo veía volar los dardos y las expresiones de ambos chicos populares.

—L-Lo siento Uchiha-san, el ganador es Akasuna-sempai...

Sakura casi salta, pero solo suspiro.

— ¿Qué premio elegirá sempai?

Sasori señalo el cuadro que después solo le entrego a Sakura sin decir una palabra a la chica sonrojada.

—Ese es mi amigo—dijo Deidara orgulloso después de ver la escena.

Sasuke gruño, maldijo y se fue furioso con Karin corriendo detrás de él.

XX

Sakura se balanceaba con sus pies y miraba ocasionalmente a Sasori recargado en la pared, se aclaró la garganta atrayendo su atención.

—Ahora vengo, voy a buscar algo a mi casillero.

Ella fue al interior de la escuela a buscar la caja de chocolates caseros, caminaba en el pasillo oscuro cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba con fuerza del brazo y la empujaba contra la pared. Sakura se quejó por el impacto y comenzo a luchar cuando sintió el peso sobre ella.

Olía a alcohol y a un familiar perfume.

—Hey Danna, que orgulloso estoy de ti.

Sasori miro a su amigo Deidara.

—Qué haces aquí, ¿no estabas molestando al chico Uchiha?

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

—Él entro al edificio principal y la verdad es odioso.

Viendo hacia la multitud se acordó de lo que dijo Sakura hace unos segundos. La sensación de que algo mal estaba sucediendo lo embargo de repente.

—Hey, ¿adónde vas?—inquirió cuando él se levantó dejando en sus manos el cuadro.

—Cuida esto, ahora vuelvo.

El pelirrojo camino hasta el edificio y al entrar escucho gritos.

—S-Sasuke, ya déjame, estas ebrio.

—Vamos Sakura, es lo que siempre has querido ¿no?

Sakura lo empujo y salió corriendo, pero desde el suelo Sasuke la jalo una pierna tirándola al suelo ella miro hacia él, lo pateo con fuerza para luego levantarse y continuar huyendo. Choco con alguien y volvió a caer, levanto la cara enfocando los familiares ojos color miel.

—Cuál es tu problema.

Sakura fulmino al pelinegro.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Sasuke gruño.

—Quien te crees que eres, eres solo una chica patética que...

Los ojos jade de la chica se ampliaron cuando vio que su compañero le acertaba un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo unos pasos hacia atrás. Sasuke se levantó y se llevó la mano a la boca limpiando la sangre.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Se fue y Sakura se levantó temblorosamente, su mente aun no procesaba lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacerle.

—Idiota—susurro Sasori limpiándose los puños.

Él salto cuando de la nada Sakura lo abrazo con fuerza. No podía recordar la última vez que sintió algo así, la calidez.

—Gracias Sasori-kun...gracias...

Sus manos quedaron sin fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo sin saber cómo responder, solo se quedó mirando hacia la entrada.

XX

Para cuando termino la cita Sakura y Sasori caminaban a la casa de la pelirosa en completo silencio, la pelirosa se aclaró la garganta cuando llegaron a la puerta metálica. Saco uno de los chocolates que le sobraron y se lo entrego a él.

—Qué es eso.

—Es...un agradecimiento...

—Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que es, tiene una forma extraña—dijo analizando la figura deforme de chocolate.

—Eres un idiota, pero por hoy no diré nada.

Se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, claro que después salió corriendo hacia el interior de su casa con la cara echa una remolacha, pero por hoy no se permitió sentir remordimiento o vergüenza, solo por hoy lo dejo pasar.

XX

Ok hola chicos, que tal espero que su día de los enamorados fuera uno de esos días memorables, perdón por la demora pero a veces el bloqueo de escritor es una afección que a veces me tortura ;)

Feliz san valentín y hasta la próxima bye, bye XD


	10. Chapter 10

Un plan que salió mal

Capitulo: 9

De regreso a la escuela

XX

Continuaron pasando los días y al final del mes las puertas de konoha high school volvieron a abrir a los chicos que regresaban de sus vacaciones para reintegrarse a su vida escolar. Sakura estaba entrando junto con Hinata cuando el tema de aquel rumor subido a la página social de la escuela surgió entre las dos chicas.

—Ya te dije que no es verdad Hinata.

—Ya te escuche Sakura, pero esa fotografía no me parece un montaje.

Sakura asintio.

—Lo sé, la fotografía si es real, pero no es lo que crees. Yo solo tropecé y el me ayudo—explico empujando las puertas dobles de la entrada del edificio principal.

— ¿Y lo de irte de vacaciones con los akatsuki también es una mentira?

Ambas ya están en los casilleros.

—No, eso sí es verdad. Aposte con Konan-sempai y perdí, ella me obligo a ir.

Hinata asintio sonriendo levemente. Ella estaba feliz por su amiga, había llegado tan diferente y de muy buen humor.

— ¿Y fue divertido? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Sakura abrió su taquilla.

—Son todo un grupo—contesto metiendo sus libros.

—Sí, puedo imaginármelo.

Un grupo de chicas y chicos que Sakura nunca había visto en el colegio pasaron charlando entre ellos.

—Veo que hay muchos alumnos nuevos—comento recargándose en la puerta de su pequeño espacio de metal.

—Si, al parecer muchos se transfirieron del mismo internado que tú.

Sakura asintio y miro hacia la puerta que recién se abría, ella se tensó cuando lo vio ahí, a Gaara entrando con el uniforme negro de la escuela. Se tensó asustada cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

—Que está haciendo aquí —pensó sin moverse.

—Oye Sakura, ¿lo conoces?

—B-Bueno yo...

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Es una larga historia—expuso cuando Gaara entro a la oficina de la directora.

—Oh, ¿es así?

Sakura asintio.

—Hay que apresurarnos antes de que suene la campana—dijo cambiando de tema corriendo hacia las escaleras.

XX

Naruto corría para llegar a tiempo a clases cuando choco con una chica en la entrada de su clase de matemáticas.

—Lo siento, yo no estaba mirando.

—No, no es nada, la culpa es mía —se apresuró a decir Naruto levantándose. —Oh, eres nueva aquí verdad.

La chica de cabello café y ojos claros se quedó viendo al rubio.

—Sí, soy Misaki Takashi.

Naruto le sonrió.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Misaki se quedó con una expresión en blanco.

—Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos entrar—señalando con la cabeza el interior donde ya estaban sus demás compañeros Naruto se dio cuenta que Misaki tenía ahora una mueca de inseguridad y tal vez miedo. Él tenía un corazón tan blando que se apiado de la chica.

—Vamos no tienes que estar nerviosa, ya verás que tendrás suerte. Mira hay esta una buena amiga mía y su compañera ellas pueden ser tus amigas.

Misaki camino en silencio dentro del salón de clases siguiendo a Naruto.

— ¿Y tu padre está muy molesto?

—Claro que lo está, al parecer Meredy le metió la idea de que estoy en una pandilla.

Hinata le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Él le creyó, mi padre me quito la tarjeta, todo su apoyo económico.

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza contra su escritorio.

—Sakura...

—Es un idiota, pero yo le demostrare que estoy bien sin ellos.

La pelirosa suspiro, en la mañana había buscado en el periódico algún posible trabajo. Esperaba por lo menos hallar uno que no interfiriera con sus perfectas notas escolares.

—Hinata.

Viendo a Naruto con una chica Sakura se enderezo.

—Na-Naruto-kun...

Sonriendo Naruto le indico a Misaki que se acercara.

—Ella es Misaki, es nueva y quería ver si podía sentarse con ustedes.

Hinata asintio sin perder su sonrisa amable.

—Claro...E-ella puede quedarse ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura asintio.

—Bueno, gracias.

Misaki saco la silla del escritorio libre junto a Sakura y se sentó. De vez en cuando les daba miradas de reojo a las chicas.

Kakashi entro como siempre unos minutos tarde, él miro hacia su clase y suspiro deseando quizá que las vacaciones hubieran durado más. Él abrió un cajón y saco unas tizas para escribir en la pizarra.

Tocaron a la puerta y entro la directora con Gaara detrás de ella.

—Buenos días Kakashi.

—Buenos días Tsunade-sama.

La rubia asintio y se giró hacia la clase.

—Buenos días chicos, como saben este año tenemos muchos nuevos alumnos, él es Gaara Sabaku y estará tomando clases con ustedes.

Gaara apenas dijo un Hola antes de irse a sentar en el asiento libre.

—Espero que se lleven bien.

Tsunade ahora saco un papel que sacudió en lo alto.

—Les recuerdo también que el puesto de vigilante pronto será entregado, ya muchos han hecho sus nominaciones y esta tarde encontraran en el tablero de anuncios el nombre de él o la elegida.

Sakura sintió en su espalda la mirada pesada de Gaara y se tensó.

—Nos vemos al final de la primera hora.

Despidiéndose del profesor de cabello blanco Tsunade se fue. Entonces la clase comenzo como siempre.

XX

En unos pisos más arriba Sasori resolvía sus ejercicios en su libro de matemáticas cuando Deidara le toco el hombro.

—Escuchaste la noticia, Gaara está en esta escuela como alumno.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Lo vi con la directora caminando a la clase de primer año.

Deidara gruño.

—Es obvio que trama algo—dijo con molestia.

—Eso es más que obvio.

Sasori continúo escribiendo con su pluma color negro tranquilamente.

— ¿Que no estas preocupado? —preguntó en voz baja ya que el profesor Jiraiya estaba vigilándolos.

—No, ¿porque tendría que?

Deidara giraba su bolígrafo en sus dedos.

—Bueno, él está en la misma clase que la rosadita.

Los hombros de Sasori se tensaron y su mano se detuvo antes de terminar el número cinco.

—Aunque tienes razón, no te afecta en nada.

Deidara exhalo y continúo a quebrarse la cabeza con esos ejercicios matemáticos sin darse cuenta que su amigo pelirrojo movía con impaciencia su bolígrafo.

XX

Sakura guardaba sus cosas en su bolso cuando Misaki se le acercó. Ella no había hablado mucho con la chica, le sorprendió que le dirigiera más de dos palabras ahora.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el salón de historia?

—Sí, yo te muestro.

La pelirosa se colgó su bolso en el hombro y le indico a Misaki que la siguiera hasta el segundo edificio donde estaba el salón de historia. Apenas los superiores salían de dicho salón con expresiones cansadas.

Sasori caminaba con Deidara cuando vio a lo lejos del pasillo a Gaara. Ambos pelirrojos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que los ojos verde manzana del más joven se desviaron hacia la chica de cabello rosa detrás de él.

Una sonrisa poco perceptible se formó en los labios delgados de Gaara.

Los ojos color miel de Sasori seguían sus movimientos sin falta, el tiempo pareció detenerse y una sensación de pánico escalo unas décimas.

—Oye niña.

Sakura levanto la cara cuando escucho el apodo familiar y la voz de su compañero.

—Aquí está el bolígrafo que me prestaste—dijo tendiéndole el bolígrafo color plata.

—Mi...¿Qué?

Sakura estiro la mano tomándolo entre sus dedos.

—G-gracias...

Gaara no perdió su sonrisa y camino a su lado con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Misaki se quedó viendo deslumbrada al apuesto chico pelirrojo.

—Nos vemos luego.

Sakura aun sin entender asintio viéndolo marchase.

—Qué raro es ese tipo—señalo suspirando girándose hacia Misaki.

—Ya hay que entrar.

Misaki asintio y siguió a la chica de cabello rosa sin despegarse la mano del pecho.

XX

Gaara salió al patio cuando sonó el timbre y saco su pequeño teléfono celular.

—Hola—dijo después de ponerse en la oreja dicho artefacto.

—Que tal Gaara, es Kabuto.

Gaara asintio.

— ¿Ya tienes una pelea para mí?

Kabuto al otro lado de la línea rio.

—Vaya, parece que alguien está molesto—susurro con una pequeña carcajada.

—La tienes o no Kabuto.

—Ok, ok, mira chico estas de pésimo humor. Yo pensé que para esta hora le habrías dado una paliza a Akasuna-san.

Gaara rodo los ojos.

—No puedo ahora—dijo con fastidio.

—Claro una promesa a tus hermanos.

Kabuto se escuchaba sin humor ahora.

—Sabes, algunas veces me pregunto por qué esperas para vengarte de Akasuna. Justo ahora tienes una enorme ventaja.

Gaara pateo una roca que voló hasta el jardín.

—Mira, ahora no tenemos peleas programadas, pero Orochimaru-sama quiere verte.

—Cuando.

—Lo más pronto posible.

—Veré que puedo hacer, adiós.

Colgó y volvió a guardar en sus bolsillos el pequeño objeto.

XX

En el comedor Sakura comía con Hinata mientras repasaba su libro de ciencia, Misaki una vez más se había añadido al grupo. Ninguna de ellas quería ser mala y la dejaron unirse.

Misaki había estado mirando continuamente hacia la mesa de los akatsuki, fue así como supo que el nombre de ese chico que se topó afuera de la clase de historia era Sasori Akasuna, uno de los más populares de konoha high school.

Ella estaba soñando despierta cuando Tobi se acercó a la mesa revotando con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan, mira lo que trajo Tobi.

Sakura dejo de ver las ilustraciones de su libro para ver a Tobi.

—Es muy lindo Tobi.

Ella le sonrió.

—Es para ti —susurro entregándole el dibujo bajo la mirada resentida de Misaki.

—Gracias Tobi.

El chico se fue como llego, Sakura metió el dibujo en su libro y suspiro.

—Esto es imposible—se quejó cerrando la gruesa pasta de su libro.

—Es sorprendente que estés tomando clases avanzadas de ciencias.

Hinata bajo su tenedor.

—Sí, mi padre es un tirano. Puedes creer que me amenazo con devolverme al internado si repruebo mis exámenes.

Apuñalo una rebanada de tomate y se la llevo a la boca.

—Él te presiona demasiado.

Sakura asintio de acuerdo con su amiga.

—Ni siquiera creo encontrar tiempo para ir a mi sita de trabajo.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar.

— ¿Estás buscando trabajo Sakura? —cuestiono Misaki sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Misaki por primera vez sonrió.

—Es una sorprendente coincidencia, mi tío está contratando personal para su restaurante...si tú quieres puedo hablar con él.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Misaki. Le parecía extraño que le ofreciera esto cuando acababan de conocerse hace unos minutos.

— ¿Enserio?, seria de mucha ayuda.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Sakura le sonrió.

XX

Antes Sakura no se había quejado de sus clases de arte todos los lunes antes de que sonara la campana, aun cuando tenía de compañero a Sasori. Tener una profesora como la señora Chiyo la hacía desear ir a escuchar sus sermones sobre diferentes estilos de arte.

El señor Ebizo era bueno, pero no era lo mismo.

—Qué crees que haces.

—Qué crees que hago niña.

Sasori a su lado garabateaba en su blog de dibujo sin prestarle atención a su tío abuelo y su perorata sobre la pintura.

—Bueno por lo menos intenta escucharlo.

—No está diciendo nada que no hubiera escuchado antes—susurro en un suspiro.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Y tu abuela como esta? —le pregunto mirándolo de soslayo.

—Bien, me llamo esta mañana.

—Qué bueno.

Ella estaba contenta. Sasori la miro de reojo.

—Que—inquirió avergonzada.

—Nada.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—Estas burlándote de mí—señalo haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Enserio?, que inteligente eres.

Ella gruño.

—Eres un idiota.

Mientras ellos peleaban Misaki los miraba con cólera.

XX

Continuaron a pasar los días, Misaki poco a poco se volvió amiga de Sakura. Ella le consiguió un trabajo en la cafetería de su familia donde se pasaba el tiempo después de la escuela.

—Oye, Sakura-chan.

Misaki miro a la chica de cabello rosa detrás de la registradora. Sakura estaba leyendo su libro de historia mientras esperaban que el chico en turno terminara de decidir que ordenaría.

— ¿Si? —pregunto sin apartar los ojos de la página.

—Escuche que te postularon para perfecta.

Sakura suspiro y asintio.

—Al parecer se corrió la noticia—susurro con una pequeña sonrisa cerrando el libro grueso.

—Eres bastante popular Sakura.

Misaki tenía una expresión seca.

—Claro que no, es solo un juego que Ino y sus amigas idearon para fastidiarme—explico sin ser consiente del humor pesado de Misaki.

—Según la página de la escuela estas a la cabeza.

Sakura vio hacia el monitor de la portátil y se sorprendió de ver que tantos chicos habían votado por ella, pero en una esquina la hora que marcaba el reloj digital la hizo saltar.

—Rayos, es muy tarde, se suponía que debía de estar en casa de mi compañero antes de las seis.

Se sacó el delantal, recogió su chaqueta y bolso.

—Me matara si me retraso más.

La pelirosa corrió hacia la puerta y se fue hacia la estación del buss donde por fortuna lo alcanzo antes de que saliera. Al llegar a la casa de Sasori ella toco el timbre un par de veces pero nadien respondio, extrañada toco la perilla y empujo; el tío de su compañero solía decirle que podía entrar sin tocar cuando viniera a ver al pelirrojo así que aprovecho y entro.

Escucho ruidos en la planta alta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Sasori—llamo pero nadien respondio.

Camino cerca de la puerta entreabierta del taller y se asomó descuidadamente cuando reconoció la estructura cubierta por una manta. La curiosidad pudo más así que con cautela entro directamente hasta toparse con el escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera ver lo que escondía ese pedazo de tela Sasori le dio un susto de muerte cuando apareció detrás de ella.

— ¡Que rayos! —grito cuando vio que se trataba de su compañero.

Él arqueo una ceja.

—Me has asustado—susurro recobrando la calma.

—Bueno yo no fui quien entro sin tocar.

Sakura entorno los ojos.

—Toque y nadien respondio, supuse que no te importaría.

—Llegaste bastante tarde.

Sasori se acercó a su marioneta cubierta y estiro su mano para tomar un extremo de la tela que la cubría, Sakura siguió sus acciones con sorpresa preguntándose si de verdad le mostraría su obra.

—Estaba trabajando, había muchos clientes.

La chica de cabello rosa sentía una gran curiosidad por ver la obra que estaba creando su compañero.

—No te imaginas cuantos pastelillos tuve que servir.

Los ojos claros del pelirrojo se enfocaron en la mancha de glaseado en la mejilla de Sakura, él estiro la mano y toco con el dedo la mancha arenosa.

—Eh...que...

Sakura sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

—Tienes una mancha—señalo mostrándole sus dedos manchados.

—Oh, enserio.

Llevándose la mano a la mejilla se sintió avergonzada por tal descuido.

—Que vergonzoso—susurro en voz baja tallándose la cara.

Sasori se arrepintió de sus acciones anteriores y mejor camino hacia la puerta.

—Mi tío me encargo la comida, y no tengo idea de que hacer—dijo deteniéndose.

— ¿No está aquí?

—Regreso a suna para asistir a una exposición.

Sakura jugo con la orilla de la mesa, tal vez podía darle un vistazo a la escultura ahora que Sasori estaba de espaldas. Tiro de una punta de la tela y miro de reojo hacia la espalda del chico, estaba tan cerca.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses niña.

Los pasos rápidos resonaron en el piso de madera, los ojos verde jade de la chica se ampliaron con sorpresa y sus labios se quedaron a media palabra. Él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que podía ver el juego de sombras en los ojos miel del chico más popular del colegio.

Sakura no sabía precisar si su corazón latía por miedo, sorpresa o algo más.

—No me gusta que vean mis proyectos sin terminar.

—T-También es mi proyecto.

Los labios finos del chico comenzaban a estirarse.

—Ya paso el viaje con los akatsuki, mi abuela ya no puede amenazarme más.

Sakura titubeo bajo su mirada.

—Pe-pero...

—Por qué quieres aun así ayudarme, no sería más fácil para ti aceptar el crédito aun cuando no hicieras nada.

—Yo no soy esa clase de personas—respondio aclarándose la garganta tratando de aparentar que estaba bien y no tremendamente nerviosa. —No quiero ser tratada de esa manera.

Se mantuvo firme.

—Tsk.

Al estirar la mano la separación entre ambos fue menor.

—Eres muy molesta.

Abrumada con el olor de cedro y el calor ella cerró los ojos con fuerza sin atreverse a moverse.

—Si es lo que quieres—añadió y saco la tela lejos.

Paso un rato.

—Vas a mirar o no.

Confundida Sakura pestañeo y giro la cabeza hacia la figura de madera. Estaba perfectamente detallada y triste.

— ¿Y bien?

—Eh...es linda.

—Me voy a la cocina—nego e indicó alejándose de su compañera.

Sería poco decir que estaba algo ofendido con su comentario después de ver su marioneta por primera vez, su orgullo de artista se sentía golpeado.

Sakura apenas vio desaparecer a Sasori exhalo temblorosamente tocándose el pecho.

—Que esta pasándome.

Preocupada trato de calmar su loco latir, pero era imposible si seguía pensando en la sercania de que tenía con Sasori hace un momento.

"Oh vamos, es bastante obvio"

—De que hablas.

"Estas enamorada de él" señalo con burla su interior.

— ¿Qué?, claro que no...Solo me sorprendió—refuto alterada.

"Sakura, olvidas que yo soy tu, puedo ver lo mucho que has pensado en el accidente del lago, cuando lo besaste"

—Yo no lo bese, yo solo quería ayudarlo...él casi se ahoga.

"Claro y tu disfrutaste de eso, de lo suave que son sus labios y el olor de su colonia"

Su interior era ese diablillo oculto de su personalidad, ella estaba insoportable desde lo sucedido en el bosque; recordándole sensaciones que torturaban a Sakura día y noche sin descanso.

—Estás loca—susurro enderezándose y saliendo del taller para vigilar que Sasori no quemara la casa.

XX

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa después de cenar con su compañero, ella no se dio cuenta del hombre que la seguía y continuo caminando.

—Tengo que ir al cardiólogo, esto no es normal.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Misaki estaba afuera esperándola.

—Misaki... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba aburrida en casa y vine a visitarte.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero que no te importe, puedo volver luego—susurro mirándola.

—No, adelante pasa.

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa de la pelirosa. Misaki reparo en que no era tan grande como su casa, pero su interior gritaba sobre lo rica que era la familia Haruno; todos los adornos, los muebles caros, las pinturas.

—Es muy linda tu casa.

—Eh...gracias.

Misaki fue a sentarse y Sakura se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar algo que ofrecerle. Internamente agradeció que fuera de compras ayer después de recibir su primer sueldo.

—Oye, estabas en casa de tu compañero verdad.

—Sí, estaba trabajando en mi proyecto.

Regresando a la sala con un par de sodas Sakura se sentó.

—Tu compañero es Akasuna-san verdad.

Misaki tomo la lata de soda.

—Si...

Sakura abrió la lata y bebió un sorbo.

—Entonces es cierto que eres parte de Akatsuki—apunto Misaki jugando con su bebida.

—Bueno...es algo complicado.

Misaki arrugo el entrecejo.

—Oye... Sakura...hay algo que me gustaría contarte pero...me da algo de pena...

Sakura la miro con extrañeza.

— ¿Pena?, ¿por qué? —inquirió confundida.

—Bueno...por qué tiene que ver con tu compañero de arte.

Misaki se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo...yo estoy enamorada...

Sakura asintio.

—Estas...enamorada de Sasori...

"Ouch, eso sí que duele"

Sakura callo su vocecilla interior.

—Wow...eso sí que me sorprende—susurro sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Es vergonzoso... que boba, ni siquiera he hablado con él.

Sakura sonrió compasiva.

—No te desanimes, todo puede llegar a ser posible—con los dedos tamborileando en la lata de soda Sakura expresó.

—Quizá tienes razón, sabes entrare al club de deportes para empezar a conocerlo mejor.

"Anda Sakura, dile que ese chico ya tiene dueña" susurro su interior gruñendo por el interés descarado que mostraba Misaki.

—Enserio, eso es sorprendente...

—Sakura, pareces incomoda...

—No, es solo que recordé algo que me paso hace mucho tiempo con un chico—murmuro levantándose.

— ¿El chico del campo de futbol que no dejaba de mirarte?

—Si...

Sakura se estremeció cuando menciono el mal rato que paso en la escuela. De un momento a otro ella se topaba con Sasuke muy seguido, y lo más raro era su amabilidad inquietante.

—Es muy apuesto, ¿era acaso tu novio?

—Ja, claro que no...

Sakura fue de nuevo a la cocina.

—Es un cretino—añadió suspirando.

—Eso parece...

Misaki recibió un mensaje y se levantó.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura salió para acompañarla a la puerta.

—Adiós.

—Hasta mañana.

Ella se fue y Sakura suspiro.

—Mañana será un día largo.

XX

Sasori salía de su casa cuando su tío lo alcanzo en la entrada del jardín. Él regreso bastante tarde ayer.

—Sasori, tu abuela llamo y dice que pronto estará de regreso.

El chico asintio.

—Que tengas un buen día —le dijo sonriéndole.

—Claro, también usted.

El pelirrojo camino hacia la parada del buss donde después de tomarlo se quedó de pie ya que estaba bastante lleno. Suspiro y continúo mirando hacia la calle.

Algo vibro en su bolsillo y el saco su teléfono celular.

"Hey Danna espero contar con tu voto" decía el mensaje.

—Ese idiota.

Sasori jamás le daría su voto ni por todo el oro del mundo entero, había sido contundente en todos los mensajes que le envió.

Ni siquiera sabía que se le había metido para apoyar a su insoportable novia en esa locura de ser perfecta del colegio, era más que obvio que Sakura terminaría ganando gracias a su recién adquirida popularidad.

Agitando la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos que él consideraba inútiles bajo del bus cuando este se detuvo en la parada cerca del instituto.

En la entrada estaba Karin e Ino repartiendo pines con el rostro de la rubia.

— ¡Danna!

Haciendo una expresión de fastidio Sasori se giró hacia el rubio.

—Que quieres—susurro sin muchos ánimos para sus tonterías.

—Vamos Sasori, sabes que necesito tu apoyo.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa.

Deidara nego.

—Tú eres mi última esperanza, ninguno de los otros chicos quiere ayudarme—se quejó provocando que una venita apareciera en la cien del pelirrojo.

—Y eso que más me da, es tu problema.

Con eso camino al interior del gimnasio para cambiarse para su clase de deportes, estaba ayudando al entrenador para capacitar a los nuevos miembros.

Se quitó la chaqueta negra y la camisa blanca, después de colgarlos saco su camiseta del equipo de béisbol y sus pantalones cómodos.

XX

Sakura estaba en las vallas, como no había entrado a ningún club de deportes se quedaba aquí escribiendo o estudiando. Claro eso era antes de que entrara a su vida Sasori Akasuna, ahora no podía concentrarse gracias a su conversación con Misaki.

— ¡Que estoy haciendo! —grito dándose golpecitos en la cara. No podía creer que estaba dándole mil vueltas al plan de Misaki para atraer la atención de Sasori. —Se supone que lo odio.

Escucho el sonido del silbato del entrenador y miro hacia los chicos del equipo de béisbol de konoha high.

—Ok, como ustedes saben este año tenemos nuevos alumnos.

Misaki trataba de hacerse una con el bate, claro que Sasori solo la miro para después negar ante su poca coordinación. Misaki se frustro y gruño.

—Practicaremos unos lanzamientos.

Los chicos formaron una fila y uno a uno intentaron darle a la pelota. En algún momento aburrido de ver los fallos Sasori dirigió sus ojos hacia las gradas de metal, hacia Sakura.

Misaki no perdió de vista este momento y apretó las manos sobre el bate.

—Misaki Takashi, es tu turno.

Misaki asintio y fue a tomar posición.

Sakura dejo de leer su libro cuando escucho a Gaara llamándola por su nombre, lo miro con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Lanzaron la pelota y sorpresivamente Misaki le dio con fuerza.

— ¡Cuidado!

Cayendo de espaldas Sakura vio el proyectil impactarse con fuerza contra las gradas más altas.

—Sakura—llamo una voz y ella empujo fuera a Gaara para ver al otro pelirrojo. Lejos del susto ella se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Sasori por primera vez.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Asintio.

—S-Si...

Gaara se levantó y sacudió su uniforme.

—Eso estuvo cerca, deberían de tener más cuidado Akasuna-san—dijo mirando directamente al de los ojos mieles.

Sasori gruño con desagrado.

—Ves que tengo razón.

Sakura se asustó y se apresuró a levantarse.

—Estoy bien sempai...

El pelirrojo superior dejo de fulminar a Gaara y se fijó en Sakura que se sobaba el brazo, la jalo de la muñeca llevándosela con él.

—Espera, que haces...tu entrenamiento...escúchame...

No la suelto hasta que llegaron a los casilleros del gimnasio que estaban en el vestidor.

—Aléjate de ese chico—dijo soltándola.

—Q-Que

Sasori miro hacia otro lado después de soltar un bufido.

—Él es peligroso, no confíes en él—repitió en un susurro sin mirarla aun.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Ella se quejó cuando su mano rozo accidentalmente el moretón en su hombro. Hace dos días cuando estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero Ino la empujo y se golpeó con un extremo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura sonrió falsamente.

—No es nada...

Con una expresión aburrida él la jalo del brazo y toco con sus dedos el área de su hombro atraves de la ropa, ella trato de no quejarse pero aún le dolía.

— ¿Quién te golpeo?

— ¿Qué?, nadien, fue un accidente.

El pelirrojo nego después de un suspiro.

—Cuando aprenderás a defenderte de esa partida de cabezas huecas.

—No puedo meterme en problemas, mi padre me castigara si lo vuelven a llamar por mi culpa—respondio con una mueca de vergüenza por no poderle contestar algo decente que no la hiciera sentirse tan tonta y débil.

Pero lamentablemente no podía con esa sensación.

La puerta de los vestidores volvió a abrirse y por ella entro Sasuke. Él los miro con curiosidad y un poco de fastidio.

—S-será mejor que me vaya...

Sakura tenso su postura relajada y sin darle una segunda mirada al chico Uchiha salió. Sasori suspiro y recordando que había dejado la práctica a la mitad también salió.

Sasuke gruño, su ojo aun dolía mucho y su orgullo había sufrido con el rechazo que ahora mostraba Sakura hacia él. Internamente se preguntaba cómo es que de un momento a otro la chica que lo acosaba desde que era un niño simplemente lo dejo de adorar.

Abrió su casillero, se quitó la playera de deportes y se puso la camiseta formal del uniforme. Mientras se abotonaba los puños gruño cuando el pensamiento de lo sucedido en el festival del colegio invadió sus pensamientos otra vez.

Tenía que vengarse de ese chico...de Sasori Akasuna...

Donde más le podía doler...

XX


End file.
